


Kaptein Sabeltann og heksenes øy

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [14]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Adventure, Backstory, Bifil Sabeltann, Bisexual Male Character, Magic, Multi, Pirates, Sjørøvere, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: Det er en sabotør om bord Den sorte dame, men det er bare begynnelsen. Kaptein Sabeltann må konfrontrere både sin fortid og den farligste motstanderen han noen sinne har målt krefter mot: Greven av Gral.





	1. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dette er en gjendiktning av skuespillet "Kaptein Sabeltann og den forheksede øya" - med vekt på diktning.

_Krever man at jeg sier hvorfor jeg elsket ham,_  
_føler jeg at jeg ikke kan uttrykke det på annen måte enn med disse ord:_  
_'Fordi det var ham, fordi det var jeg.'_

_\- Montaigne_

* * *

 

**Gral, den 20. april 1704**

Rundt ham var verden i ferd med å dø.

Han kjente det mer enn han så det, selv om de synlige tegnene var tydelige nok. Løvet på trærne hadde skrumpet sammen til tørre, brune flak og de aller fleste blomstene hadde gitt etter og latt kronbladene falle. Vinden virvlet dem et stykke, men de smuldret fort hen som askeflak, de også. Dessuten var fargene forsvunnet. Det var den beste måten å beskrive det på. Alt var blitt grått, tappet for liv og varme og glede.

Ja, selv han, som ikke var sensitiv overfor Kraften, kunne kjenne den nå som den var i ferd med å forsvinne.

Han strøk regnvannet bort fra øynene. Stormen som herjet ute på havet var ikke så sterk her inne. Kanskje fordi han befant seg i øyet av den. Kanskje fordi den ikke var av det naturlige slaget. Han justerte grepet på bylten han bar på, i ly fra regnet under frakken hans, og flyttet blikket ut mot _Esmeralda_. Hun lå bedrøvelig på skakke nå, vannet flommet inn gjennom skroget i baugen og det knaket så høylytt fra hovedmasta at han kunne høre det helt her inne på stranda, selv over bruset fra brenningene. Et ekstra kraftig vindkast viste seg å være den siste spikeren i kista. Masta knakk og dundret i havet, og han knep øynene sammen et kort sekund, som i smerte, som om selve hjertestrengen hans røk i samme øyeblikk.

«Det ser ut som om det var et uhell,» bemerket han, like mye til seg selv som til kvinnemennesket som i samme stund kom ut fra skyggene og stilte seg opp ved siden av ham.

I øyekroken så han at hun nikket enig. «Stormen vil uansett skjule at du gjorde det med vilje.»

De så på hverandre. «Fant du noen?» spurte han.

Hun ristet på hodet, mer sint enn sørgmodig. «Ingen unnslapp. Han fikk dem alle. Også meg.» Hun rakte fram høyrearmen og viste ham merket: en sort slange som snodde seg som en blekking rundt håndleddet hennes. «Han har bundet meg til øya.» _Nå_ hørte han sorgen, under all forakten.

«Jeg er lei for det, Miriam.» Hva annet var det å si?

«Mannskapet ditt?» spurte hun, og han svarte med å se bort og riste på hodet og håpe at hun ikke ville nevne Isabel. Men det gjorde hun, selvsagt. «Izzy?» Han svarte ikke, han trengte ikke heller, han hørte i sukket hennes at hun allerede visste.

Han merket hvordan hun gløttet ned mot bylten i armkroken hans. «Men _han_ klarte seg,» konkluderte hun, sannsynligvis i et forsøk på å trekke ham opp av den lammende melankolien.

«Ja.» Han kjente barnet røre på seg, i ferd med å våkne, og vugget ham rolig, fast bestemt på at det ikke skulle skje. Den lille var for ung til å forstå, men likevel, det var ingen grunn til at han skulle måtte se sin verden gå under.

«Er du sikker på at det er dette du vil?» spurte Miriam.

«Det er ikke hva jeg _vil,_ » svarte han, skarpere enn han hadde tenkt. «Men jeg er en merket mann nå. En forbannet mann. En jaget mann. Hos meg vil han aldri være trygg.»

«Og du tror han vil være trygg hos kapteinen?» Det var hennes tur til å være skarp. «Tror du han holder seg for god til å drukne småbarn? Ikke engang Dagmar er sikker på det, og Mor Gaia vet at hun er hans mest iherdige forsvarer.»

«Kanskje kapteinen drukner uskyldige småbarn,» nikket han. «Men Langemann gjør ikke.»

«Du stoler på denne Langemann?»

Han snudde seg mot henne, så henne rett inn i de nesten fiolette øynene. «Med mitt liv. Og med min sønns.» Han gestikulerte forsiktig med bylten. «Dette er mitt blod. Han vil beskytte ham. Jeg _vet_ han vil!»

Det kom et klynk fra gutten og han tittet fort ned på ham, skimtet så vidt det lille ansiktet det falmende lyset. «Ssh, vennen min,» hvisket han. «Sov. Bare sov.»

Det lød fristende. Bare krølle seg sammen her på stranda og sovne fra alt sammen. Hadde det bare vært ham, hadde han kanskje gjort det også.

«Morgan?»

Han kikket opp, men Miriam så ikke på ham. I stedet hadde hun øynene festet på noe i horisonten, og da han fulgte blikket hennes og et lyn flerret himmelen, kunne også han se skuta som kom seilende bak skydekket.

Tiden var kommet.

«Tar du lettbåten?» spurte Miriam i det de gikk ned til vannkanten.

«Nei,» svarte han. «Da forstår han. Sabeltann er ikke dum. Jeg har bygget en flåte.» Han nikket ut mot det synkende vraket. «Lettbåten er der ute. Med kjølen i været. Jeg druknet her i dag, Miriam. Hvis noen spør.»

Hun nikket alvorlig og ble stående tilbake på stranda, mens han langsomt vasset ut i vannet med den dyrebare bylten sin og fant kurven der han hadde etterlatt den, forsvarlig festet til noen biter av drivgodset. Barnet protesterte med svak gråt da han ble viklet ut av den varme frakken, men falt overraskende fort til ro da teppene i kurven ble dyttet godt rundt ham og bølgene vugget ham tilbake i søvn. Morgan unte seg et smil. «Min lille sjøfarer.»

Så brast det for ham, og store, salte tårer blandet seg med regnet i det han fikk fiklet av seg medaljongen sin og forsiktig hektet den om guttens hals. «Tilgi meg, Pinky,» hikstet han. «Tilgi meg.»

Han strøk sønnen over kinnet en siste gang, så rettet han seg opp og stirret hardt ut mot skuta mens han vasset med bestemte steg baklengs inn mot land. «Om du noensinne elsket meg, Jakov,» hvisket han, «så har du å passe ham. Du har å passe ham!»

Han snudde ryggen til kurven mens han ennå kunne.

Miriam hadde ventet på ham. «Gå,» skyndet hun ham straks han kom, «og om du skulle støte på Dagmar på din vei, så si til henne at hun aldri må komme tilbake hit. Om han får tak i henne også, er alt fortapt. Be henne glemme oss.» Han nikket taust til formaningen, og striregnet til tross, hun så nok tårene, for hun la til: «Jeg blir her. Jeg holder ham under oppsikt til de har funnet ham.»

«Takk.»

«Lykke på reisen, min venn. Gaia være med deg.»

«Og med deg.»

Hun trakk seg tilbake inn i skyggene, og han snudde seg og løp bortover stranda, mot flåten sin, og det tok alt han hadde av krefter å ikke se seg tilbake over skulderen.


	2. Første kapittel

**Farvannet ved Gral, den 12. januar 1717**

Utseendemessig var øya en skuffelse. Den så ut som ørten andre vulkanøyer i området, født av ild og jordens raseri, og stivnet i vannskorpen, skarp og kantete. Faktisk var den ikke helt ulik Det usynlige land, konkluderte Pinky der han sto ved relingen og studerte den, skjønt Det usynlige land var større og hadde dessuten bare én dominerende fjelltopp i vulkanen Abra. Denne hadde to, pekende mot himmelen som spisse horn, men selv ikke dét var nok til å gi den distinkte trekk, i hvert fall ikke på denne avstanden. Folk kunne glatt seile forbi her og ikke ane hva slags sted det var.

«Ser du bukta der?» Langemann hadde stilt seg tettere inntil ham enn han pleide, og nå huket han seg i tillegg ned og pekte med den lange armen sin. «Mellom fjelltoppene?»

«Ja,» svarte Pinky, selv om han ikke var _helt_ sikker på om han så riktig sted. Så langt unna var det vanskelig i å skjelne noe som helst.

«Det var der jeg fant deg.» Langemann trakk til seg armen og la i stedet hånden mot nakken hans, men forble sittende på huk slik at hodene deres var parallelle. «Bakenfor revet.»

Pinky var litt usikker, men han innbilte seg at det var kommet noe i fosterfarens stemme. Han hadde hørt det før ved noen få anledninger, til nå bare når Langemann enten hadde drukket for mye eller var syk og svekket på noe vis. Det var en slags underliggende skjelving – et rusk, hadde han nok selv kalt det, om Pinky hadde påpekt det – som om han slet med å kontrollere den. Ikke at det var unormalt for ham å uttrykke hengivenhet, Pinky hadde aldri vært i tvil om at han var elsket, men dette var noe annet. I øyeblikk som disse fikk han alltid en følelse av at Langemann skammet seg over noe.

«Det var bare pinneved igjen av skuta,» fortsatte han. «Men jeg hadde gjenkjent _Esmeralda_ om det så bare hadde vært en planke tilbake.» Han strammet grepet om Pinkys nakke, men kjærlig, ikke for hardt. «Hun må ha blitt knust mot skjærene der inne. De rakk ikke engang å få ut livbåten.»

Pinky hadde aldri før opplevd at Langemann snakket om dette uoppfordret og turte ikke si noe, redd for at spørsmålene hans skulle få fosterfaren til å slutte. I stedet gløttet han ned på bølgene, og prøvde å fatte det ufattelig, nemlig at her, et sted i dypet, lå faren hans.

 _Det er ingenting igjen nå._ Han syntes han kunne høre Pelle. _Fiskene har spist ham for lengst._

Likevel, det var her han hadde endt sine dager, og Pinky kunne ikke holde tilbake, han _måtte_ spørre: «Hvorfor her? Hva gjorde han her?»

«Ingen anelse, _chav_ ,» svarte Langemann. «Vi fant aldri andre enn deg. Øya var tom for folk, så hvem de nå enn var, så forsvant de sammen med Morgan. De gikk vel ned med ham.»

«Med kapteinens skatt,» la Pinky til, varsomt.

Han kjente Langemanns fingre stivne til et øyeblikk. «Tenker du på Den gylne tiger?»

«Ja. Pelle sier at den var om bord _Esmeralda_ da hun sank.»

«Vel...» Langemann kremtet. "Rusket" i halsen var der definitivt. «Ryktene sier så. Det ble aldri bekreftet.»

«Den gylne tiger var en del av Solkongens skatt, ikke sant?» Det var en risiko å nevne Ludvig den fjortendes store gullskatt, for det toktet hadde kostet Langemann dyrt helsemessig. Pinky hadde egentlig ikke lyst til å rippe opp i det, men han kunne ikke la muligheten for flere svar løpe fra seg.

Det nyttet uansett ikke. Langemann sukket bare. «Pinky.»

Pinky sukket også. «Ja, ja, jeg vet, du aner ingenting.»

Han gløttet bort på ham da han merket det gjennomtrengende blikket, og møtte et par alvorlige øyne. «Det er mye jeg ikke vet, mye jeg ikke forstår. Men jeg håper _du_ forstår at alt jeg gjør er til det beste for deg. Og at jeg, uansett hva, var veldig, veldig glad i faren din.»

Den siste setningen kom på romani, kanskje på grunn av det følsomme innholdet, men mest sannsynlig fordi kaptein Sabeltann spaserte opp på siden av dem akkurat da. Slike ting var det best å skåne ham for.

Langemann reiste seg, venstrebeinet ga litt etter i prosessen, slik at han måtte ta seg for i relingen, noe både Pinky og kapteinen valgte å ignorere. «Kæpten,» hilste han.

Sabeltann ga ham et vedkjennende nikk, men sa ingenting. Han myste ut mot øya i det fjerne, han også, og siden han tydeligvis ikke hadde noe på hjertet, våget Pinky seg til nok et spørsmål: «Langemann, er det sant det de sier om Gral?»

«Og hva er der de sier om Gral?» Langemann gløttet bort på kapteinen mens han svarte, som for å se hvordan kapteinen reagerte, men der var det ikke mye reaksjon å spore.

«At øya er forhekset.»

«Folk sier mye rart…»

«Det var et coven der.» Sabeltann overrasket dem ved å ta ordet. Han dreide hodet mot Pinky og gjennomboret ham med de isblå øynene. «Vet du hva det er?»

Pinky trakk usikker brynene sammen over nesa. «Nonner, kaptein?»

«Nei,» fnyste kapteinen. «Hekser!» Han la hodet bakover og smalnet blikket, slik han alltid gjorde når han vurderte noen. «Et fellesskap av hekser.» Han nikket langsomt mot øya. «De bodde der inne. Uten menn til å beskytte seg.» Det rykket i barten, det var kanskje en grimase, kanskje et smil. «Ikke at de trengte det heller. Inntil de forsvant. Omtrent samtidig som Morgan gikk ned.»

Pinky kjente nakkehårene reise seg. Sabeltann hadde definitivt _ikke_ rusk i stemmen når han snakket om Morgan, snarere gift. Han svelget. «O-og nå er det bare en greve der?»

Sabeltann hevet brynene. «De sier så.»

«Men ingen vet,» skjøt Langemann inn. «For få drar dit. Og de som gjør kommer ikke tilbake.»

«Hvem er han?»

«Greven av Gral? Nja, greve er han i hvert fall ikke. Noen sier en trollmann, andre en…»

«Sjarlatan,» brøt Sabeltann inn. Han sendte nok et surt blikk i retning øya. «Jeg finner uansett ikke ut av det. Han er den ene tingen jeg ikke får løsnet folks tunger om.»

«Tror du han har skatter?» spurte Pinky, for det var den eneste tenkelige grunnen til at kapteinen ville forhørt seg om noen, men et advarende blikk fra Langemann fortalte ham at han hadde strukket hellet sitt langt nok. Sabeltann var i usedvanlig medgjørlig humør i dag, men slikt kunne neppe vare.

«Det er neppe noe på den forblåste øya verdt å ha,» lød kapteinens kontante svar, og det var et snev av tøylet bitterhet i stemmen hans. «Ikke nå lenger.» Han glodde sidelengs ned på Pinky. «Har ikke du en jobb?»

Pinky tok hintet. Han hadde sett nok i løpet av sin tid om bord til å vite at det stort sett var det beste. Så han gikk lydig tilbake til skurebøttene sine et lite stykke unna.

Langemann og Sabeltann stakk hodene tettere sammen, trakk seg inn i den lille boblen hvor det bare var plass til de to. Men selv om de senket stemmene, kunne Pinky likevel plukke opp det meste. «Ingenting verdt å ha?» hørte han Langemann si, og stusset et øyeblikk på om de virkelig trodde han var døv. Han hadde overhørt mang en samtale om bord, mannskapet hadde en tendens til å overse og undervurdere ham, men kapteinen og kvartermesteren visste da bedre?

«Ut fra det lille du fikk ut av Tiger-Tim, ville jeg tro at nysgjerrigheten din var pirret noe,» fortsatte Langemann, samtidig som han gløttet seg over skulderen og smilte. Pinky kjente kinnene brenne i det han strakte seg etter skurekosten. Selvsagt visste de at han lyttet! Dette var pur arroganse, en bare mange års framgang kunne gi. «Så mange rykter pleier ikke å oppstå i ingenting, kæpten.»

«Det sa du også om Lama Rama,» påpekte Sabeltann, og Pinky bet seg hardt i leppa av den uventede overraskelsen det var å høre kapteinen nevne en av fiaskoene sine, noe som så å si aldri skjedde.

«Greit, for all del, la meg ta skylden for Lama Rama,» sukket Langemann, åpenbart uten å mene det. «Men når sluttet _du_ å ta sjanser? Og all denne plutselige interessen for Gral? Jeg vet hva som foregår her. Det er nesa di som forteller deg noe igjen.»

«Ah, ja, jeg ‘lukter gull’.» Sarkasmen nærmest dryppet av kapteinens stemme.

«Du har en sterk intuisjon,» kontret Langemann. «Et tredje øye. _Jeg_ har i hvert fall lært meg å stole på teften din.»

«Tredje øye? Ha! Jeg går med på nesa, men _dette_ blir for mye sigøynerpiss for min del.»

«Ikke noe galt i å lytte til magefølelsen –»

«Drar du inn magen også nå?»

«– i mine kretser ville vi kalt det sunn fornuft.»

Sabeltann lo lavt, noe som tok bort enhver rest av tvil om at han var i sitt beste lynne. «Gral får vente,» avgjorde han. «Vi har andre ting i kikkerten.»

"Andre ting" var gullet på San Rafael. Gullet kaptein McKinley angivelig hadde gjemt der for sin gode, vel, _venn_ , prinsen av Wales. Det hadde tatt et sjøslag og en julemiddag hos Malena Pirat før disse opplysningene hadde blitt klemt ut av McKinleys hm, _andre venn_ , skipslegen Wilkinson, og deretter enda et par uker med planlegging, men nå var de endelig på vei. Pinky kjente den sitrende forventningen i kroppen, gledet seg til nye eventyr, selv om det ikke hadde bydd _ham_ imot å undersøke Gral nærmere først. Godt mulig det var trollmenn der, men utvilsomt også _svar_ , og svar hadde han aldri hatt for mange av.

Men Sabeltann og Langemann hadde begynt å bevege seg bort fra ham, den videre samtalen mellom dem fikk han ikke høre, så for nå fikk han avfinne seg med situasjonen og konsentrere seg om oppgaven sin.

Én dag.

Én dag, når han hadde fått sin egen kommando, sitt eget skip. _Da._

Da skulle ingenting holde ham tilbake.

* * *

 

Lech sjekket kompasset igjen; av gammel vane, ikke fordi han måtte. Han visste _nøyaktig_ hvor de befant seg og i hvilken retning de seilte i. Tross alt var det jo jobben hans, dette, å holde kursen for enhver pris, og ingen om bord gjorde den jobben bedre enn ham. Ingen om bord _skulle_ gjøre den jobben bedre enn ham, det var han spesielt opptatt av, ja, det la han sin ære i! Han var enogtyve år gammel, ung til styrmann å være, men kaptein Sabeltann visste å verdsette og forvalte et talent når han så det, og Lech hadde mer eller mindre vokst opp ved roret og var dessuten arvelig belastet. Hans bestefar, Mateusz, eller Mattis, som alle kalte ham, var en legende blant sjømenn, kjent for sin nøyaktige navigering og sylskarpe manøvrering, såpass at Sabeltann i 1702 hadde reist helt til Java for å plukke ham av det hollandske kaperskipet han da tjenestegjorde på. Han hadde kommet, selvsagt, for Kongen på havet hadde allerede da et omdømme som fortalte at bare tåper takket nei til ham, og sju år gamle Lech hadde blitt med på lasset (for øvrig et av de første barna kapteinen hadde tillatt i Det usynlige land).

Han skiftet grepet på roret, slapp taket med den ene hånden og myknet opp fingrene i den kjølige natteluften. Det var stille om bord, eller så stille som man kunne håpe på at det ble. Nattevakten var på postene sine, han så enkelte skygger bevege seg rundt, men her oppe på poopdekket var det bare ham. Rundt skuta lå havet stille og sort, over dem sperret et skydekke for stjernene, og alt han kunne skimte når han kikket ut mot styrbord side, var lanternene på _Havets opal_ i det fjerne.

Ingen i mannskapet visste helt hvorfor kaptein Sabeltann hadde valgt å legge ut med _begge_ sine skip denne gangen, men hva annet kunne det bety enn at han forventet større motstand? Og større motstand betydde åpenbart større utbytte, så Lech unte seg et smil ved tanken.

Det lød skritt fra trappa og det var Pinky som kom, bærende på et krus rykende varm te til ham. Lech satte stor pris på den omtenksomme gesten og ville gjerne uttrykke det også, men det ble likevel bare til et kort (riktignok svært oppriktig) «takk». Han hadde aldri vært god med ord, aldri vært flink til å samtale.

«Du får ha en god natt, Lech.»

Han kunne ha svart det samme, kunne ha spurt gutten om hvordan det hadde vært å se Gral, stedet der faren hans døde, for Lech hadde vokst opp uten foreldre, han også, og var full av sympati. Men på en annen side hadde han jo alltid hatt sin bestefar og alltid visst hvor – og hvem – han kom fra, så derfor sa han ingenting, bare løftet kruset i en taus hilsen og fulgte gutten med blikket da han gikk.

Han drakk teen sin i ro og mak, sjekket kompasset _igjen_ og tenkte noen varmende tanker om Rebekka hjemme i Abra Havn, mens natten langsomt ble enda stillere og mørkere.

 _For_ mørk, innså han med ett.

Han rettet seg opp, ikke engstelig, men plutselig årvåken, slik en god rormann skulle være, og funderte seg systematisk fram til årsaken bak den plutselige forandringen. Ikke været, skydekket var det samme…

Kanskje lanternene? Ikke de på _Havets opal_ , de så han ennå godt, men _Den sorte dames_ egne. Han tok sjansen på å slippe roret et kort øyeblikk og gikk bort til relingen på babord side og tittet ned. Jo, en av lampene der hadde plutselig tatt kvelden. Uvanlig kanskje, men ikke utenkelig. Det hadde skjedd før.

Med rynket panne forflyttet han seg over til styrbord for å sjekke der også, men der var det lys i alle sammen. Han hørte skritt i trappa igjen, og var i ferd med å snu seg for å varsle vedkommende om avviket, da hodet hans i samme øyeblikk eksploderte i smerte og alt ble svart.


	3. Andre kapittel

Pinky ble vekket av høye brøl. De kom ovenfra, fra ute på dekk, og han satte seg søvndrukken opp i køya. Rundt ham i banjeren gjorde de fleste av piratene det samme. De gned søvnen ut av øynene og myste mot hverandre, spørrende og oppgitte. «Hva skjer?»

«Kapteinen har fått fnatt for et eller annet,» mumlet Pelle. Han trakk pleddet opp over hodet, tydeligvis bestemt på å sove videre.

Pinky hoppet ned på gulvet og dro fort på seg skjorta. «Vil du ikke vite hva det er?»

«Ikke planer!» lød det fra under teppet. «Det er for tidlig på morra'n, og skiftet mitt har ikke begynt.»

Pinky skulle til å spørre om hvordan han kunne vite at det var morgen, men i samme øyeblikk kom Benjamin dundrende ned trappa til dem. «Opp, opp, opp!» ropte han. «Alle mann på dekk!» Stemmen var som alltid farget av en underliggende skøyeraktig tone, men det var ingen tvil om at han mente alvor. Mennene møtte ham med stønning og grynting, men alle visste bedre enn protestere, selv Pelle. «Jeg tuller ikke, gutter, han er _helt_ ute å kjøre,» hisset han lavere til dem mens alle tumlet ut av køyene sine og vimet rundt for å finne hatter og sko. «Sistemann opp får pryl!»

Pinky hadde ingen planer om pryl, så han pilte opp trappene og ut på dekk. Der holdt han på å løpe rett inn i Claes, som sto bredbent med armene i siden og kikket opp mot poopdekket. Pinky fulgte blikket hans og så kaptein Sabeltann gå fram og tilbake der oppe som et rasende dyr. Langemann sto like bak, innved relingen på babord side, og fulgte ham årvåkent med blikket. Han hadde tydeligvis blitt dratt rett ut av senga, han også, for han hadde ikke engang fått ordnet håret og Pinky forsto bedre enn de fleste hvor dypt det irriterte ham.

«Hva skjer?» spurte han Claes.

«Vi er... bortkomne.»

Sabeltann hørte ham. «Vi er ikke bortkomne!» hveste han ned til dem. «Vi er bare ikke der vi _skal_ være.»

Pinky lot klokelig være å påpeke at det gikk ut på ett. I stedet kikket han seg rundt, i alle himmelretninger. Det var grytidlig, men disen var sprukket. En klar morgen. Havet lå rolig, og...

«Hvor er _Havets opal_?» utbrøt han da han innså at de var mutters alene.

«Antagelig der hvor vi _skulle_ vært,» svarte Claes. Kapteinen tok seg tid til å sende ham et drepende blikk.

«Jeg forstår ikke...»

«Vi har drevet ut av kurs i løpet av natten,» brøt Langemann forklarende inn, og resten av mannskapet, som nå var i ferd med å innfinne seg, fikk det med seg.

«Hvordan klarte vi dét?» utbrøt Pysa da omfanget av katastrofen begynte å gå opp for dem.

«Denne tufsen sovna på post,» sa Claes og nikket mot trappa opp til poopdekket, og først nå så Pinky at Lech satt der. Han holdt en klut mot bakhodet og glodde på Claes med et surt blikk.

«Ja, og så slo jeg hodet inn på meg selv for å dekke over det,» knurret han sarkastisk, og alle stirret på ham, mest fordi de aldri hadde hørt ham si så mange ord på én gang før.

Det måtte en hel del forklaringer og gjenforklaringer til før alle fikk med seg detaljene om hva som hadde skjedd: En eller annen gang i løpet av natten hadde Lech blitt slått ut av et kraftig slag mot hodet. Da han våknet igjen, ante han ikke hvor lenge han hadde vært borte, og det hadde tatt ham enda en stund å oppdage at skipet hadde endret kurs og at de hadde mistet kontakten med _Havets opal_ i prosessen.

Kaptein Sabeltann bidro til fortellingen underveis med en rekke underlige lyder, merkelige hybrider av ul, brøl og knurr, men ikke med ord noen klarte å tyde. Ikke før Benjamin også lanserte muligheten om at Lech kunne ha sovnet. _Da_ kastet han seg inn i debatten.

«Ja, det er selvsagt forklaringen _du_ tyr til!» glefset han, og Benjamin, som uforstående og ufortjent så ut til å måtte være buffer for kapteinens raseri nok en gang, skrittet resignert tilbake. «Det fritar uansett ikke dere andre fra det faktum at _ingen_ oppdaget at lanternene var slukket! Dessuten,» han stoppet for å snappe etter pusten, «har noen tuklet med kompasset.»

Et sus gikk gjennom flokken av pirater. At lanterner sluknet og rormannen ble slått ned (eventuelt sovnet) på post var én ting, et ødelagt kompass var noe ganske annet. Det minnet om...

«Sabotasje!» skrek kapteinen. «Ikke bare har vi drevet i _feil_ retning hele natten, vi aner heller ikke i _hvilken._ Og en av dere,» han rettet pekefingeren mot dem og stemmen sank til en hvisken, langt mer fryktinngytende enn de høye ropene, «står bak.»

Han feide isblikket over dem, og mennene så ned eller skottet på hverandre, ute av stand til å møte det. Pinky kjente hjertet hamre i brystet. Han hadde bevitnet kaptein Sabeltanns ville raseri mange ganger før, men det var visst et syn du aldri ble vant til. Han kikket fort opp på Langemann, for å se hvordan han reagerte og slik lære hvordan _han selv_ skulle reagere, men Langemanns ansikt var som hugget i stein.

«Ny gutt!» glefset kapteinen omsider. Hele flokken kvapp til av utbruddet og splittet seg opp langs midten i det alle forsøkte å fysisk distansere seg fra den eventuelle forræderen.

"Ny gutt" var Victor, Tønnes' unge tømrerlærling. Han var bare et par år eldre enn Pinky og hadde tjenestegjort om bord _Den sorte dame_ i overkant av fire måneder. Nå sto han der forvirret, og da det gikk opp for ham at han hadde fått mistanken rettet mot seg, så han skrekkslagen bort på Tønnes, opp på kapteinen og tilbake igjen. «Det var ikke...»

«Det kan ikke ha vært ham,» brøt Tønnes av. «Han var i banjeren med oss.»

Sabeltann smalnet blikket. «Kan flere bekrefte det?»

«Ja,» nikket flere av de andre, inkludert Tønnes' datter Frøya, som oftere var på parti med kapteinen enn hun var med sin egen far.

Sabeltann så likevel ikke overbevist ut. «Langemann!» bjeffet han.

«Ja, kæpten?»

«Finn sabotøren for meg. Bruk alle midler du finner nødvendig.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

«Og finn ut hvor vi er!»

Og med det trampet han ned fra poopdekket og inn i lugaren sin, og døra gikk igjen bak ham med et smell. Hele mengden sank sammen i et kollektivt sukk av lettelse, men det varte ikke lenge, for Langemann strente straks ned til dem og stilte seg opp i hele sin imponerende lengde, med armene i kors over brystet.

«Gutter?»

Ingen sa noe.

«Gutter, hvis det har vært et slagsmål her eller noe annet som har gått over styr, så si det.» Han senket stemmen. «Jeg skal snakke ham til fornuft. Ingen trenger å bli stemplet som sabotør, bare fortell meg hva som skjedde.»

Helt tyst fremdeles.

Langemann sukket og så på dem med et olmt blikk, frustrert over den uvelkomne oppgaven de nå hadde tvunget på ham. Â«Ja, ja, da får det bli på det andre viset.» Han hugg tak i Victors skjorte. «Vi kan jo begynne med deg.»

Ingen protesterte, ikke engang den stivbente gutten selv der han ble dratt med mot luka ned til banjeren. «Finn ut hvor vi er,» ropte Langemann til Lech før han og Victor forsvant nedenunder, «og få denne skuta tilbake på rett kurs!»

Pinky stirret på skoene sine. Han likte ikke denne siden ved fosterfaren, selv om han forsto at det var nødvendig. En del av jobben med å være kvartermester var å opprettholde disiplinen om bord, også med lite populære metoder når slike måtte til. De andre så ut til å tenke det samme. Selv Tønnes aksepterte stilletiende situasjonen. Om det virkelig var en sabotør om bord _Den sorte dame -_ og bevisene var jo rett der foran dem, i form av et ødelagt kompass og en kul i Lechs bakhode - så måtte han selvsagt avsløres.

Benjamin var den første til å bryte den ubekvemme stillheten, heldigvis før lydene fra forhøret under dekk begynte å gjøre seg gjeldende, ved å gi Lech et kameratslig klapp i ryggen. «Kom igjen, la oss ta en titt på det kompasset.» Og med det gikk mennene til arbeidet sitt, skottende på hverandre, mistenksomme, på jakt etter allianser - og den ene blant dem som hadde fått dem alle i trøbbel.

* * *

Victor kom snart opp igjen, med blanke øyne og et rødglødende venstreøre. Langemann hadde tydeligvis ikke fått noe ut av ham, for i tur og orden, en etter en, ble også de andre kalt ned i banjeren. Langt ifra alle trengte pryl. Langemann hadde en helt egen evne til å klemme sannheten ut av folk uansett. Han slo bare når han måtte.

Pinky ventet hele dagen på at det skulle bli hans tur. Sabeltann beskyldte ofte (ikke helt uten grunn) Langemann for å forskjellsbehandle ham, for å ta på ham med silkehansker, så han innbilte seg at kvartermesteren ville motbevise det så fort som mulig ved å bare få det overstått. Men timene gikk uten at navnet hans ble ropt opp, og da Langemann i kveldingen var kommet til de høyerestående offiserene, og folk som Tønnes og Benjamin måtte ned under dekk, hadde han fremdeles ikke vært der.

Lech, og Sabeltann da han etter noen timer var ferdig med å sture i lugaren, hadde brukt hele formiddagen på å regne ut skutas posisjon. Ved middagstider var de endelig nokså sikre på at de hadde klart det, og _Den sorte dame_ var snart på full fart nordover mot St. Fernando, der _Havets opal_ forhåpentligvis ventet på dem. Ikke at det hjalp nevneverdig på kapteinens humør eller at jakten på skutas sabotør på noen måte dabbet av. Nesten et døgn hadde de mistet på denne ubrukelige avstikkeren, og han var allerede i utgangspunktet en utålmodig mann med et sterkt behov for en syndebukk. Han var nede hos Langemann en gang imellom for å følge med på avhørene, men enn så lenge hadde de ikke båret frukter. Ingen ville vedkjenne seg å stå bak sabotasjen, selv ikke med kvartermesterens iherdige bearbeiding.

Natten var over dem nå. Solen hadde forsvunnet i havet og denne ulykksalige dagen var snart historie. Pinky sto ved relingen og stirret ut i mørket. Det var som om han plutselig var blitt bevisst hvor liten han var. I det store og hele en ubetydelig gutt på et lite skip langt, langt til havs. Langemann hadde fortalt ham om denne _veldigheten,_ som han kalte det. Om hvor overveldende melankolsk det kunne føles å skue ut over havet, spesielt om kvelden eller tidlig om morgenen, når skuta og verden ellers var taus og stille. Pinky hadde ikke opplevd det før nå. Plutselig lengtet han, og han visste ikke engang etter hva.

Han lot blikket gli til siden og skvatt til da han oppdaget Langemann komme mot seg. Overbevist om at hans tur til å avhøres omsider hadde kommet, strammet han seg opp for å møte ham så rakrygget som mulig. «Ja?»

Langemann svarte ham ikke. Han gikk bort til relingen og stirret ut over havet, han også, og Pinky skottet bort på ham, litt i tvil om dette var riktig tidspunkt å si noe på eller ikke.

Han bestemte seg for å ta sjansen. «Tror du vi finner _Opalen,_ Langemann?»

Langemann så ikke ut til å ense ham engang. Han bare forflyttet seg videre bort til fokkemasta og ignorerte ham fullstendig i det han passerte.

«Skal du ikke snakke med _meg_?» spurte Pinky, litt høyere, redd han kanskje hadde snakket for lavt. Og denne gangen fikk han en reaksjon, ved at Langemann stoppet opp og kikket skrått ned på ham. Munnen hans krøp opp i et smil, men det nådde ikke øynene, og blikket som møtte Pinkys fikk det til å krype nedover ryggen hans. «D-du har snakket med alle de andre,» stotret han.

Langemann stirret på ham et sekund eller to til. Så gikk han videre uten et ord.

«Jøss, da!» Benjamin kom slentrende ut fra skyggene før Pinky i det hele tatt hadde rukket å fundere over denne underlige oppførselen. « _Noen_ er i dårlig humør.» Han trakk på skuldrene og tippet overkroppen fram for å kikke etter kvartermesteren i det han forsvant i mørket. «Ja, ja, sånn blir du vel av å denge løs på folk hele da'n.»

Pinky tittet opp på ham, og da Benjamin ble var engstelsen hans, klappet han ham vennlig på skulderen og smilte oppmuntrende. «Ikke vær redd, du, Pinky. Valdemar er ingen dumrian. Han og _Opalen_ venter nok på oss.»

«Og sabotøren?» spurte Pinky.

«Å, dét.» Benjamin trakk på skuldrene igjen. «Det finner vi nok ut av.»

«Det var ikke meg,» mumlet Pinky, fordi han følte han måtte si det til _noen._

Benjamin bare lo. «Det er ingen som tror det er deg, Pinky-gutt.» Han dunket ham lett i hodet med knokene. «Kaptein Sabeltanns mest trofaste mann. Tja, vel, i hvert fall nest etter Herr Dyster borti her.» Han nikket inn i skyggene etter Langemann. «Gå og få deg litt søvn, du. Både _Opalen_ og Langemanns jovialitet dukker opp med sola, skal du se.»

Pinky nikket og trakk seg tilbake mot banjeren, men ikke før han så hvordan kanonmesterens smil stivnet på leppene i det blikket hans gled ut mot havet. Det var ikke alltid så godt å vite hvor dypt Benjamins optimisme egentlig stakk.

Selv han kjente nok på veldigheten noen ganger.


	4. Tredje kapittel

Benjamin fikk delvis rett. Solen hadde knapt dukket opp over havoverflaten før de fikk St. Fernando i sikte, og straks etter kunne Pip i utkikkstønna kauke «seil!». Opprømte og optimistiske strømmet mennene bort til relingen og brukte ikke lang tid på å kjenne igjen _Havets opal,_ til stor jubel. Lettet kikket Pinky opp mot poopdekket for å se om også Langemanns humør hadde bedret seg, men fant kvartermesterens ansikt overraskende uttrykksløst. Når selv kaptein Sabeltann, som sto rett ved siden av, trakk på smilebåndene, var det bare ekstra foruroligende.

Han fikk ikke tid til å dvele så mye ved det, for over på _Opalen_ signaliserte de nå at Valdemar ønsket å komme om bord, og han skyndte seg å finne en strategisk plass oppe på bakkdekket, der han på diskré vis kunne få med seg den kommende samtalen.

Valdemar kom roende i en lettbåt sammen med to mann. Den ene av dem var Odin, sannsynligvis mest for å glede Benjamin, en effekt det utvilsomt hadde. Straks broren hadde satt føttene på dekk, knuget han ham inntil seg og plantet en hel rekke kyss på hodet hans. Odin på sin side virket temmelig uberørt.

Pinky ble alltid litt satt ut av å se ham. Det var han ikke alene om. Ikke fordi han var skremmende på noen måte, nei, Odin var harmløs og på sitt vis snill. Det var bare det at man ennå husket så godt en annen. En som var ganske lik Benjamin, bare enda mer frampå, og full av underholdende historier, om blodige sjøslag, forføreriske havfruer og skumle, hevngjerrige skrømt som Grusomme Gabriel. Så hadde en kanon eksplodert under avfyring, revet av ham venstrehånden og gitt ham de hodeskadene som totalt hadde forandret ham. Denne nye Odin var alvorlig og innesluttet, han snakket nesten aldri, og langsomt og utydelig når han gjorde det, så bare Benjamin og til dels Skalken kunne forstå ham uten anstrengelse. Sang gjorde han oftere, for så vidt, selv om ordene ikke alltid ga mening, og av og til gråt han også, uten at det var helt klart hvorfor. «Han er bare redd,» pleide Benjamin å insistere, «han er ikke lei seg.» Pinky var ikke like sikker. Kanskje husket også Odin at han en gang hadde vært en annen? Kanskje sørget også han over den han hadde vært?

Men fyre av kanoner kunne han fremdeles, selv med bare én hånd. Ulykken hadde ikke tatt fra ham _den_ kunnskapen, om det nå lå bevisste vurderinger bak eller det bare var noe han gjorde av gammel vane. Han kunne ta ordre og handlet forholdsvis rasjonelt i alvorlige situasjoner, så kapteinen hadde latt ham beholde hyren. De siste månedene hadde han seilt med Valdemar, visstnok på eget initiativ.

«Benny,» responderte han omsider på Benjamins overveldende mottakelse. «Borte.»

«Borte, nei,» lo Benjamin. «Jeg er rett her.»

«Borte.»

«Ja, ja, men nå er vi her.»

«Skygge.»

«Skygge?»

«Skygge.»

«Mener du Langemann?»

«Skygge.»

«Nei, nå tuller du bare,» konkluderte Benjamin like blidt. «Kom ‘a, jeg har en romrasjon til gode og hvis du er grei, deler jeg den med deg.»

Brødrene gikk mot banjeren, og Pinky fulgte dem et lite stykke med blikket før han flyttet fokuset bort på Sabeltann. Han og Langemann hadde i mellomtiden oppdatert Valdemar på de siste dagers hendelser, og de diskuterte nå sannsynligheten for at det virkelig var en sabotør på ferde og hva de skulle gjøre for å "røyke ham ut", slik kapteinen uttrykte det. Valdemar sverget på at han ikke visste noen ting og så ville han gjerne se kompasset, så de trakk opp på poopdekket for å kikke på det og forsvant dermed ut av Pinkys hørevidde.

Han prøvde i stedet å konsentrere seg om jobben sin, den evigvarende oppgaven med å skure dørken, og han svettet fremdeles over den kjedsommelige rutinen da Langemann en stund senere plutselig sto over ham. «Pinky?»

Han spratt opp. «Ja?»

Langemann huket seg ned, noe som var bra i den forstand at han slapp å ha hodet på nakken mens han snakket med ham, og som var mindre bra i den forstand at det fikk ham til å føle seg som et barn. «Jeg er nødt til å spørre deg også.»

Pinky smilte tappert. «Jeg har ikke tuklet med kompasset, Langemann. Eller slått ned Lech.» Akkurat det siste var det temmelig opplagt at han ikke hadde gjort, noe det vennlige smilte Langemann returnerte understreket. «Men hvorfor spurte du meg ikke i går kveld?»

Langemann klappet ham unnskyldende på skulderen. «Det ble sent. Jeg orket ikke mer, jeg gikk og la meg.»

«Du kom rett forbi,» innvendte Pinky. «Jeg snakket til deg, men du svarte ikke.»

Langemanns bryn trakk seg sammen over nesa. «Hva snakker du om?»

«I går kveld?» Pinky speilet uttrykket hans. «Ute på dekk? Jeg snakket til deg flere ganger før du i det hele tatt så på meg. Jeg trodde kanskje du var… sur?»

Langemanns ansikt forble en maske av total forvirring, men i samme øyeblikk kom Benjamin og Odin opp gjennom luka rett bak ham, og Odin stoppet brått da han så dem. «Skygge!» utbrøt han.

Langemann reiste seg og spant rundt i en og samme bevegelse. «Hva?»

«Skygge!» ropte Odin, høyere og mer panisk nå. Han rettet ut en dirrende høyrearm og pekte på kvartermesteren med sin gjenværende pekefinger. «Skygge!»

Langemann snudde seg mot Benjamin og viftet utålmodig med en hånd. «Ro ham ned!»

Benjamin gjorde et hederlig forsøk. Han tok broren resolutt i armen og prøvde å dra ham med seg bort derfra. «Hysj, Odin, det går bra. Ikke forstyrr Langemann.»

«Skygge!» ropte Odin og strittet imot, og over hele skuta stoppet folk opp for å stirre. Det var sjelden han slo seg vrang på dette viset, og det var åpenbart ubehagelig for Benjamin, men også for Pinky, som ikke helt visste hvor han skulle plassere blikket.

Benjamin tok brorens hode mellom hendene og tvang ham til å se på seg. «Odin! Odin, hva er det med deg?»

«Skygge!» skrek Odin og presset ham opp mot hovedmasta. Flere av de andre rykket nærmere, klare til å gripe inn om de måtte, også Langemann, og Pinky strakte hals for å se bedre.

Et høyt smell lød ovenfra, fulgt av en buldrende lyd. Noen ropte «se opp!», men Pinky rakk ikke engang å løfte blikket før råen på storseilet dundret i dørken så hele skuta ristet. Den landet midt mellom Langemann på den ene siden og Benjamin og Odin på den andre og sneiet nesetippen på alle tre, men utrolig nok ble ingen truffet.

Et lite sekund var det helt stille om bord. Så kastet Langemann hodet bak på nakken. «Hei!»

Pinky fulgte blikket. Pips kulerunde øyne tittet ned på dem fra utkikken langt der oppe. «Det var ikke meg!» ropte han. Isak, som hang i riggen ved bramseilet, bedyret det samme.

Oppe på poopdekket hadde Sabeltann lent seg ut over rekkverket. «Hva foregår her?!» Valdemar derimot ventet ikke på svar, men skyndte seg før ham ned trappene for å finne ut av det selv.

Han brukte ikke lang tid. Det tok bare et par minutters undersøkelse før han kunne løfte en taustump i været. «Se her,» sa han og viste kapteinen og alle andre interesserte det jevne snittet som hadde kappet fibrene, «dette er gjort med vilje. Det var bare en tilfeldighet at tauet røk nå, og ren flaks at ingen ble skadet.»

«Eller drept,» murret Langemann og skulte bort på Odin, som bare sto og rugget fram og tilbake i Benjamins armer, fortapt for denne verden. Benjamin skulte tilbake, men bare i et kort øyeblikk. Mer turte han ikke.

Sabeltann rykket tauet ut av Valdemars hender og viftet den avkappede stumpen rasende under nesa hans. «Tror du meg _nå_ på at jeg har en sabotør om bord?»

* * *

 

Det var bare middagstider, men Kongen på havet var allerede grundig lei av denne dagen. Etter Valdemars skremmende oppdagelse hadde han kommandert sine nervøse menn opp i riggen for å sjekke hvert eneste rep, hver eneste knute, for flere tegn på sabotasje. De hadde ikke funnet noe, og heller ikke Langemann, som igjen hadde måttet ta enkelte av dem med ned under dekk for å stille dem til veggs. Det hele var mektig irriterende, både fordi de igjen var forsinket, men mest fordi han ikke visste hvem som sto bak. Ikke det at han var redd, nei, det var få ting han var redd for, men han _hatet_ å ikke ha kontroll.

Han dunket passeren mot bordkanten og kikket opp på Langemann, som var der i lugaren sammen med ham. De hadde begge vært tause og tankefulle en stund, og kvartermesteren hadde stilt seg opp ved ildstedet, lett framoverlent, med hendene hvilende på en stolrygg. Det oransje lyset fra flammene forsterket de alvorlige, nesten plagede ansiktstrekkene, og kapteinen kjente med ett et uvanlig stikk av dårlig samvittighet. «Beklager, Langemann,» sa han, og mente det faktisk. «Jeg vet at du ikke liker å slå mennene.»

Langemann gløttet opp på ham, men i stedet for å gi ham det tause, anerkjennende nikket han hadde ventet til svar, sa han: «Jeg tror ikke noen av dem har gjort det, kæpten.»

Sabeltann rynket på nesa. «Hva mener du? En av dem _må_ jo åpenbart ha gjort det.»

«Jo,» sukket Langemann og lukket øynene en kort stund. «Det er bare det at… Jeg pleier å vite det om noen lyver, og jeg har ikke klart å spore løgn i en eneste en av dem.»

«Kanskje du bare ikke har vært grundig nok?» foreslo kapteinen snurt, men denne gangen _uten_ å egentlig mene det. Langemann hadde rett i at han pleide å avsløre løgn, han kunne lese mennesker som åpne bøker. Han lente seg irritert tilbake i stolen. «Odin så jo ut til å vite på forhånd hva som kom til å skje.»

«Det kan ikke ha vært Odin,» svarte Langemann, selv om han nok var klar over hvor unødvendig det var. Odin seilte med _Havets opal,_ han kunne umulig stå bak, det var opplagt.

«Men kanskje han vet noe?» parerte Sabeltann.

«Ja, du kan jo snakke med ham, du.» En grimase krøp over Langemanns ansikt. «Meg er han redd for.»

Odin hadde roet seg helt etter uhellet og uten protester reist tilbake til _Opalen_ sammen med Valdemar, som på tro og ære hadde lovet en dypt bekymret Benjamin å passe godt på ham. Men han hadde veket unna Langemann hver gang han kom for nær og nektet å møte blikket hans.

« _Skygge,_ » hermet Sabeltann, men Langemann lo ikke. I stedet knep han øynene sammen igjen, akkurat lenge nok til at kapteinen merket seg det og også hinnen av svette som hadde lagt seg over ansiktet hans. «Hva er det med deg?» bjeffet han. «Er det magen din igjen?»

«Det går fint,» mumlet Langemann.

«Det gjør det _ikke!_ » Utbruddet fikk hans nestkommanderende til å se forskrekket opp, og han la mildere til: «Gå og legg deg nedpå litt. Få gutten til å gi deg noe.»

«Jeg trenger ikke…»

Sabeltanns øyebryn skjøt i været. «Det var ikke et forslag!»

Langemann nikket, langsomt og resignert. «Takk, kæpten.» Han brydde seg tydeligvis ikke lenger om å skjule hvor vondt det gjorde, men forlot rommet sammenkrøpet i smerte. Sabeltann så ham gå, full av medfølelse (som han voktet seg vel for å vise), men også et snev av oppgitthet. Mannskapet hans besto visst av en skokk udugelige latsabber – og én som jobbet _for_ hardt.

Han gjorde unna finberegningen for neste etappe av seilasen, det tok et par timer, og deretter bestemte han seg for at det var på tide å tale til mennene igjen, virkelig riste dem på plass. De måtte ikke et øyeblikk tro at han ikke ville finne forræderen blant dem eller være i tvil om at vedkommende ville bli behørig straffet når han så gjorde. Så han drev dem sammen på dekk, alle og enhver, selv nattevakten ble jaget opp av køyene. Bare Langemann lot han ligge, han sov ifølge Pinky, og for å ikke forstyrre ham unødig, valgte han i tillegg å tale fra bakkdekket til en forandring.

Mennene så slitne ut. De modigste av dem glodde på ham fra under hattebremmene mens han snakket, men langt de fleste stirret i dørken under hele seansen. «San Rafael er fire dager unna!» tordnet han. «Det var den også for to dager siden! For hver dag som går, øker sjansen for at de flytter gullet. Forstår dere?» Han senket stemmen, for effektens skyld. «Sabotøren blant dere setter dere ikke bare i fare, han tar fra dere profitten. Dersom noen _vet_ noe, _mistenker_ noe, så må de spytte ut nå! Ellers må jeg ta i bruk hardere lut.»

De skjønte alle hva "hardere lut" betydde. Det kunne han se på dem, på de korte blikkene de sendte hverandre, og høre i den hviskende uroen som strøk over flokken. De trengte ikke detaljene.

«Jeg trekker lodd om jeg må,» bedyret han, og så lot han dem henge.

Han gikk tilbake til lugaren, eitrende sint, for det eneste han egentlig hadde oppnådd var å hisse seg selv opp. Han lukket døra bak seg og ventet, i utgangspunktet bare et øyeblikk, for å få ned pulsen, men han kom aldri lenger. Noe var galt. Noe med rommet stemte ikke. Det var ikke slik han hadde forlatt det. Mens raseriet inni ham gikk fra glødende hett til isende kaldt, lot han blikket gli mot skrivebordet.

Kartene!

Kartene hans var borte. De som nettopp hadde ligget der, og som han like nylig hadde studert i forbindelse med utregningene sine.

Noe svartnet, både foran øynene hans og et sted inni ham. Med et brøl spant han rundt og spente opp døra med slik kraft at den gikk av hengslene. «Alle mann på dekk!»

Han ante ikke hva han ropte til dem, for han var så sint at ordene ikke ga mening, men de måtte virkelig ha satt en alvorlig støkk i dem, for de stimet sammen raskere enn noen gang før. Derimot tok det en stund før de forsto hva den siste anklagen besto i.

«Fram med kistene deres!» hveste han. «Det blir kjølhaling på den jeg finner kartene hos.»

«Det er ingen av oss som har tatt kartene dine.»

Protesten kom fra Tønnes, selvsagt. Sabeltann vred hodet i hans retning så fort at han fikk kink i nakken av det. Den mannen begynte virkelig å bli ekstremt plagsom. «At det var?!»

Tønnes så rolig på ham. «De var på skrivebordet da du gikk ut for å snakke med oss?»

«Selvsagt! Tror du jeg er _blind_?»

«Nei, kæpten. Men da forsvant de altså mens vi hadde allmannamøte her ute?»

Kapteinen merket til sin store irritasjon at han var blitt svar skyldig. I stedet bannet han høyt.

«Vi var alle her på dekk, ikke sant?» fortsatte Tønnes, og rundt ham hadde flere begynt å nikke, synlig lettet. «Det vil si, alle bortsett fra…»

Blikket hans gled mot et punkt nederst i trappene og først nå så Sabeltann at Langemann hadde komme ut av lugaren sin, blek og forvirret. «Hva?» Han smalnet blikket mot tømreren. «Beskylder du Langemann for å stå bak?»

«Nei, kæpten,» bedyret Tønnes, uten overbevisning. «Jeg bare påpeker at han var den eneste som ikke var tilstede.»

«Langemann er ingen sabotør!» Den paniske tonen i utbruddet kom overraskende på ham. Han hyttet med pekefingeren. «Hvordan _våger_ du å…?»

«Kæpten?» brøt Langemann inn.

Sabeltann viftet ham av. «Det er jo helt absurd!»

«Kæpten!»

Ingen av dem så lenger på ham. De stirret alle på Langemann, og kapteinen snudde seg endelig den veien, han også. Kvartermesteren sto i trappen og så opp på ham med et fortvilet blikk.

I hendene holdt han kartene.

«Jeg tror kanskje han har rett, kæpten.»


	5. Fjerde kapittel

Det ble trangt i kapteinens lugar. Alle som hadde (eller _følte_ de hadde) en viss status om bord, godt og vel halvparten av den førti mann store besetningen, hadde klemt seg inn der. Benjamin var blant dem og selvsagt også Tønnes, og Pelle og Pysa, Claes og Lech og enda flere. Pinky hadde listet seg inn, han også, og stilt seg stillferdig i et hjørne. Han var langt fra sikker på om han hadde lov til det, men ingen hadde enn så lenge bedt ham gå. Det var godt mulig de ikke engang hadde lagt merke til ham, for alles fokus var utelukkende rettet mot Langemann. Han satt på en stol midt i rommet, med hendene i fanget og blikket festet på Sabeltann, som stødig returnerte det fra der han sto ved skrivebordet og tankefullt trommet fingrene mot bordplata. Utover dette var det stille som i graven.

«Så,» sa kapteinen omsider, «du sier du ikke husker noe?»

«Ingenting,» bekreftet Langemann. «Ikke før jeg våknet opp i lugaren min med kartene dine.»

«Våknet opp?»

«Ja.» Langemann vred på seg. Han hørte nok selv hvor usannsynlig det lød. «Stående på gulvet.»

Litt lav mumling spredte seg blant de andre. Langemann la fort merke til det og snudde seg brått mot dem. «Jeg gikk og la meg!» utbrøt han. «Jeg hadde vondt i magen, jeg prøvde å sove, men fikk det ikke til fordi smertene var så store.» (Kapteinens øyne smalnet ved den detaljen). «Det neste jeg husker er at jeg står rett opp og ned, midt på gulvet, med kartene i hendene.» Han slo ut med armene. «Ikke be meg forklare det.»

Sabeltann hadde sluttet å dunke fingrene mot bordet, men ellers ikke rørt seg. «Og kompasset? Lanternene? Seilet?»

«Det… det _kan_ også ha vært meg.»

«Hvorfor i alle dager skulle du gjøre noe sånt?» spurte Benjamin, og kapteinen sendte ham et blikk som tydelig fortalte at han aksepterte innblandingen, men ikke videre verdsatte den.

Langemann skar en frustrert grimase. «Jeg sier ikke at jeg har gjort det,» utdypet han. «Det har bare vært flere tilfeller som dette, hvor jeg plutselig står ute på dekk eller nede i banjeren. Én gang var jeg oppe i riggen, én gang i din lugar.» Han så på kapteinen. « _Uten_ at jeg kan huske at jeg gikk dit. Jeg bare _er_ der… plutselig.»

Benjamin så ikke overbevist ut. «Forteller du oss at du slo ned Lech og herpa til seilet _i søvne?_ »

Det ble Tønnes som svarte. «Vel, ingen av _oss_ har jo gjort det. Og det må ha vært en stor og sterk en, Lech er ingen smågutt, det var et hardt slag.»

Alle kikket bort på Lech. Langemann trakk unnskyldende på skuldrene. Lech gjorde det samme.

«Kæpten.» Kvartermesteren henvendte seg til Sabeltann igjen. «Jeg har snakket med dem alle sammen, jeg har brukt alle triksene i boka, jeg har truet og bestukket, jeg har banket løs på de staeste, men jeg sverger, ingen av dem lyver. Hvor absurd det enn lyder, den mest sannsynlige forklaringen er at _jeg_ står bak.»

Kapteinens ene øyebryn skjøt i været. «Du har rett, det _er_ absurd. Og hadde det kommet fra andre enn deg hadde jeg fått vedkommende prylt. Eller erklært sinnsyk og satt i land, alt etter hvilket humør jeg var i. Men _du…_ » Han skjøv ifra mot bordkanten og rettet seg opp. «Du pleier å være langt mere kreativ enn dette. Om du ville diktet opp en løgnhistorie for å redde mannskapet, mener jeg. Så jeg tror du forteller sannheten. Eller tror at du _tror_ du forteller sannheten.»

«Pinky så meg,» skjøt Langemann inn, og Pinky forsto i samme øyeblikk som Sabeltann så bort på ham at kapteinen hele tiden hadde visst at han var der. «Han hadde møtt meg ute på dekk, sa han. Jeg kan _ikke_ huske det.»

«Stemmer dette, gutt?»

Pinky ble varm om ørene. Det var alltid både skremmende og litt stas når kapteinen involverte ham. «Ja, kaptein,» bekreftet han. «Han ville ikke svare meg, og da han endelig så på meg…» Han nølte, prøvde å finne de riktige, taktfulle ordene å beskrive det med.

«Ja?» Sabeltann presset ham utålmodig videre.

«Det var ikke ham. Jeg mener, det _var_ ham, men det var noe rart med blikket. Det var som om han ikke kjente meg.»

«Ja, jeg var der også,» husket plutselig Benjamin. Han så på Langemann. «Oi, kanskje du faktisk _går_ i søvne?»

Langemann ignorerte ham. Han bare fortsatte å se intenst på kapteinen, som nå knep øynene hardt igjen, for å ri av hodepinen seansen hadde gitt ham eller mer sannsynlig for å telle baklengs ned fra ti. «Hvor lenge har dette pågått?» spurte han gjennom sammenbitte tenner.

«Et par-tre dager, bare.»

«Siden Gral,» konkluderte Sabeltann, fort og følelsesløs, som om det ikke overrasket ham overhode.

«Nei.» Igjen ble det Tønnes som måtte si det alle tenkte. «Dette begynte lenge før Gral.» Han så bort på Langemann, skeptisk, men mer medlidende enn anklagende. «Du har ikke vært deg selv siden… _henne._ »

Pinky bet seg i leppa og våget ikke engang å _se_ på kapteinen. Å nevne Dagmar i hans nærvær var hasardiøst, om ikke akkurat forbudt, og den påfølgende trykkende stillheten i rommet fortalte ham at de andre reagerte på samme vis. Men Sabeltann ble ikke sint. I hvert fall ikke miste-besinnelsen-sint. Da Pinky endelig våget seg til et lite øyekast, så han bare hard ut. Kald og ugjennomtrengelig.

«Hva enn den heksa gjorde med deg,» fortsatte Tønnes ufortrødent til Langemann, «så har det forandret deg.»

«Det var ingen heks,» protesterte Benjamin, mest sannsynlig fordi han var redd for kapteinens raseri.

«Nekter du for det nå?» Tønnes snudde seg mot ham. «I motsetning til meg _var_ du der. Du _så_ hva som skjedde. Du fortalte det til meg etterpå.» Benjamin kikket taust bort, lite lysten på utfordringen, så han lot i stedet blikket gli over de andre før det igjen endte opp på Langemann i stolen. «Vel, _noe_ skjedde på den øya. Noe unaturlig.»

«Vi skulle aldri reist dit,» klynket Pysa.

«Og latt Langemann dø?» protesterte Pelle. «For han hadde dødd om vi ikke gjorde det, din kronidiot!»

«Men du _så_ det, Pelle! Det er ikke naturlig å stikke henda sine inn i folk på den måten. Det er svart magi. Demonisk!» Han så på Langemann med kulerunde øyne. «Du skulle ikke latt ‘a gjøre det.»

Langemann skulte foraktelig tilbake. «Som om _jeg_ hadde noe med den avgjørelsen å gjøre.»

«Nei, naturlig er det ikke,» vedgikk Benjamin. «Men, _demon?_ Jeg veit nå ikke…»

«Selvsagt er det ikke en demon,» sa Claes.

«Du var ikke der!» ropte Pysa.

«Det kan likså godt være noe han finner på,» bidro Isak. «Og dette tror jeg må være den latterligste bortforklaringen jeg har hørt.»

«Beskylder du Langemann for å juge?» spurte Pelle.

«Langemann _lever_ av å juge!» svarte Isak, og dermed begynte alle å rope i munnen på hverandre. Pinky trakk seg instinktivt inn mot veggen i hjørnet sitt, og Sabeltann kjørte knyteneven i skrivebordet så blekkhuset hoppet.

«Stille!» kommanderte han og mennene adlød øyeblikkelig, men de fortsatte med å skule skeptiske på hverandre og spesielt på kvartermesteren. «Jeg vet ikke hva Dagmar gjør,» fortsatte kapteinen, og det var en overraskende, nesten resignert ro i stemmen hans. Han så på Tønnes og deretter bort på Pysa. «Jeg skal ikke hevde at jeg forstår det fullt ut. Jeg vedgår at det er, vel, _uvanlig_ , men det er ikke unaturlig og det er ikke ondt.» Han la armene i kors og så på sin nestkommanderende. «Så hvis du virkelig mener, Langemann, at du er besatt av noe, så kommer det _ikke_ fra henne. _Men,_ » og han spant tilbake mot Tønnes som om han ventet protester fra den kanten, «mennene har rett, du _har_ endret deg siden vi var der.»  

«Kæpten,» begynte Langemann, men ble avbrutt.

«Vi trenger svar! Vi har trengt dem lenge nok.» Kapteinens høylytte sukk la ikke skjul på hvor mye han mislikte situasjonen. «Så, endring i planene, gutter: Lech, signaliser _Opalen!_ Jeg gir deg en ny kurs snart.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten!» Styrmannen gjorde honnør og forlot rommet.

Sabeltann snudde seg bort, mot kartene som nå var tilbake på bordet hans. «Og dere andre kan pelle dere tilbake på post.»

«Kæpten!» insisterte Langemann igjen idet de andre begynte å trekke mot døra. «Jeg bør bindes.»

Sabeltann skottet på ham over skulderen. «Det kan da ikke være nødvendig?»

«Kæpten, jeg har _ingen_ kontroll! Jeg er en fare for meg selv _og_ skuta.»

Det kom ingen protester fra de andre. Kapteinen sukket igjen. «Du kan bli i lugaren din. Jeg setter en vakt ved døra. Du kan ikke gjøre mye skade _der inne_.» Han satte øynene i Pinky. «Og _du,_ du kan gi ham noe å sove på.»

Det kom ikke flere protester fra Langemann heller.

* * *

 

Det tok dem resten av dagen, en natt og en formiddag å nå Dagmars øy. Pinky hadde ikke forventet at det skulle ta så kort tid, samtidig som det også hadde _virket_ mye lengre. Det hadde stemningen om bord sørget for. Alle hadde gått rundt som på glassbiter, ventende på den neste katastrofen, selv om det til tross for alt hadde vært forholdsvis rolig. Katastrofene hadde uteblitt og Langemann hadde de knapt merket noe til. Pinky hadde hentet fram sine sterkeste urter slik kapteinen hadde bedt ham om, kvartermesteren hadde tatt dem uten innvendinger og de hadde slått ham fullstendig ut. Bare én eneste gang, midt på natten, hadde han gjort seg til kjenne. Han hadde åpnet døren, ifølge Claes og Ali, som hadde sittet på vakt da, men stanset på terskelen da han så dem. «Så spurte vi ham hva han ville,» forklarte Claes, «og da bare så han på oss og gikk inn igjen.»

«Et merkelig blikk,» istemte Ali. «Som om det satt noen der inne og kikket ut på oss. Ja, jeg kan ikke forklare det bedre!» utbrøt han da lyden av spredt knising bredte seg over flokken.

Pinky sa ingenting, men han forsto godt hva Ali prøvde å si. Det var nøyaktig hva _han_ hadde opplevd også. Langemann bedyret for øvrig den påfølgende morgenen at han ikke kunne huske denne konfrontasjonen, og hver gang Pinky ellers kikket inn til ham, var han seg selv. «Jeg drømte om deg,» betrodde han ham han kom med frokosten hans. «Om da du var liten.»

Han snakket på romani, det var et _sånt_ øyeblikk, og Pinky ventet for å se om det kom noe mer, men det gjorde det ikke. Langemann bare så bort, på hånden han holdt opp foran seg og på sølvringen rundt ringfingeren. Han sukket.

«Ikke vær redd,» sa Pinky. «Dagmar fikser det nok.»

Kvartermesteren snudde seg mot ham igjen og smilte spakt og overbærende. «Jeg kan ikke fatte at det har gått tretten år, _chav._ Du er like gammel nå som faren din og jeg var første gang vi traff hverandre. Du er prikk lik ham. Jeg visste med én gang at du var Morgans gutt, men nå er jeg i hvert fall ikke i tvil.» Han sukket igjen og lukket øynene. «Det er best du går.»

Og Pinky gikk. Han kom ut nesten samtidig som utkikken meddelte at de hadde land i sikte, og skyndte seg bort til relingen for å se om de virkelig kunne være framme allerede. Øya som kom glidende ut av horisonten så ikke videre kjent ut, men så hadde han også vært temmelig ute av seg sist de hadde kommet hit og ikke brydd seg om detaljene.

«Er vi her?» Pelle hadde kommet til og spurte for ham. «Jeg synes liksom ikke jeg kjenner det igjen.»

Pinky kikket opp på ham og deretter videre bort på de andre som stimet seg sammen rundt ham. De speidet mot stranda og palmetrærne i det fjerne, alle med den samme spørrerynken mellom øynene.

«Vi er her.»

Pinky hadde ikke merket Sabeltann før han nå strøk forbi og gled opp ved siden av. Han slo blikket ned, slik gammel vane og dyrekjøpt erfaring hadde lært ham, og fokuserte i stedet på de ringekledte hendene som krøllet seg om ripa foran ham.

«Si meg,» fortsatte kapteinen rolig, «kan du fortelle meg hvordan Dagmar ser ut? Altså, beskrive henne for meg?»

Pelle fnyste. «Klart det! Hun…» Han nølte. «Hun… eh…»

Pinky rynket på nesa over det underlige spørsmålet og åpnet munnen for å komme ham til unnsetning, men så stoppet det opp for ham også. Han husket ikke! Altså, han husket _Dagmar,_ alle faktene og væremåten hennes, alle samtalene de hadde hatt, varmen i stemmen hennes, hver eneste lille ting hun hadde lært ham, men han kunne for sitt bare liv ikke huske ansiktet. Det var blankt. Det forsvant for ham som sand mellom fingrene når han prøvde å holde fast ved det.

Brått gløttet han opp på Sabeltann, som la merke til reaksjonen og humret lavt. «Ikke du heller, gutt?»

«Nei…»

«Det er et av de små triksene hennes. Hun sørger for at ingen kan finne henne eller øya hennes.»

«Den franske kapteinen fant henne,» innvendte Pelle.

«Han så oss da vi dro,» kontret Sabeltann. «Men han vil aldri kunne finne veien tilbake hit om så livet hans avhang av det. Han vil se rett på denne øya og sverge på at han aldri har sett den før. Akkurat som han aldri vil kunne beskrive den han møtte der, for _noen._ »

«Men _du_ finner veien, kaptein,» våget Pinky seg til å påpeke.

Det rykket i Sabeltanns bart. «Fordi hun _lar_ meg, gutt. Fordi hun lar meg.» De blå øynene smalnet mot det skarpe formiddagslyset og prøvelsene som ventet. «Jeg får ikke lov til å glemme.»


	6. Femte kapittel

Det var ikke akkurat kamp om å få bli med lettbåtene inn til land. Pelle og Pysa hadde med sine stadig villere historier om de stadig mer forferdelige tingene Dagmar hadde gjort, klart å smitte de fleste med sin frykt for hva som ventet der inne. Det at ingen kunne huske hvordan hun så ut, til tross for at hun hadde tilbrakt to uker om bord i skuta sammen med dem, fyrte bare enda mer opp under det. Men kapteinen lot seg ikke affisere, og han lot ikke tvillingene slippe unna heller. De ble kommandert med, begge to, og det samme ble en bare hakket mer entusiastisk Benjamin. I tillegg plukket han med seg Claes, som med sin sindighet forhåpentligvis ville balansere ut noe av hysteriet, og også Tønnes, et mer overraskende valg. Det kunne selvsagt være fordi Tønnes nøt stor respekt blant mannskapet og kapteinen ville ha med seg en de følte representerte dem, men mer sannsynlig var det basert på et ønske om kontroll. Ting var ennå anspent mellom dem, og Sabeltann hadde sluttet å snu ryggen til.

Kommandoen på skuta var det dermed Ali som fikk, og da Isak begynte å bråke om den avgjørelsen, ble han øyeblikkelig beordret ned i lettbåten han også. «Så vi har noen til å bære bagasjen,» som Sabeltann knurrende la det fram. De hadde knapt noe bagasje med seg, så den egentlige hensikten var tydelig nok.

Langemann kom ut av lugaren sin først da lettbåtene var klare til låring, og holdningen og bevegelsene avslørte at han var årvåken og oppmerksom på omgivelsene, selv om blikket utelukkende var rettet inn mot land. Pinky la merke til hvordan han knyttet hendene hardt sammen, som om han prøvde å gripe den kontrollen han var så redd for å miste, og Sabeltann så åpenbart det samme. «Vi får få det overstått,» mumlet han, lavt og dystert.

Han snudde seg mot Pinky og vinket ham med seg, og det var egentlig først da det gikk opp for gutten at det slett ikke hadde vært noen selvfølge at han skulle få være med. I motsetning til Pelle og Pysa reagerte han med forventning og glede. Han var ikke redd, i hvert fall ikke for Dagmar. Tvert imot, henne hadde han likt – hun hadde vært varm og interessert og, ja, gjort nifse ting, men _gode_ – og han kunne ikke annet enn å si seg enig i kapteinens vurdering: At hva det enn var som feilte Langemann, så var hun løsningen, ikke årsaken.

De stablet seg om bord i båtene. Sabeltann, Langemann og tvillingene tok den ene. Pinky skulle til å følge etter, men ble stoppet. «Jeg vil ikke ha deg i nærheten,» formante Langemann. «Hold avstand til meg. I alle tilfellers skyld.»

Omstendighetene til tross, Pinky kunne ikke unngå å føle seg en smule avvist. Men han ga ikke uttrykk for det og klatret bare om bord i den andre båten, der Claes og en surmulende Isak tok årene fatt. Benjamin satt akter, og tenkerynken mellom øynene hans ble dypere og dypere etter hvert som stranda nærmet seg.

«Fremdeles ingenting som virker kjent?» spurte Tønnes ham fra sin plass i baugen.

Benjamin trakk på skuldrene. «Det var natt sist vi kom. Og dessuten holdt Langemann på å dø mellom henda på oss.» Men da båten like etter skrapte mot sanden, krøllet panna seg opp i undring. «Oi, det kommer noen sånne små glimt til meg nå,» prøvde han å forklare. «Som når du får den derre følelsen av at du har opplevd noe før.»

Pinky forsto hva han mente. Det var som å våkne opp av en drøm og føle den glippe fra deg som sand mellom fingrene, bare omvendt, og følelsen ble bare sterkere da han fikk fast grunn under føttene og vasset i land.

Det gjorde de andre også. Langemann nølte lengst. Han ble stående tilbake i vannkanten da båtene var trukket opp og de andre begynte å gå mot jungelen. «Jeg burde bindes,» gjentok han da Sabeltann kikket på ham over skulderen.

«Du har ingen våpen,» påpekte kapteinen. «Du har til og med gitt fra deg den kniven du gjemmer i håret ditt. Hva for slags ugagn skulle du nå klare å stelle i stand?»

«Jeg kan gjøre mye skade uten våpen også,» parerte Langemann. «Har du glemt det?»

Sabeltann kvalte et sukk. «La Tønnes og Claes flankere deg, om du føler det tryggere. Men du skal ikke gå rundt som en bundet kriminell!»

Kvartermesterens munnviker vibrerte ørlite grann. «Jeg _er_ en kriminell.» Men han kom ikke med flere innvendinger, og fulgte med de andre inn mellom palmene.

Stedet vokste inn i hukommelsen, bit etter bit, etter hvert som buskaset ble tettere. Det var som om alle løse brikker datt på plass rundt dem og for hvert steg på den smale stien, ble Pinky mer og mer sikker på at den ledet dem dit de skulle. Innen de rundet den siste svingen og det lille, skakke huset kom til syne, sto alt like klart for ham som om de aldri hadde reist, og da Dagmar i samme stund åpnet døren og kom ut, var trekkene i ansiktet hennes kjente og kjære, og det føltes helt uforståelig for ham at han i det hele tatt hadde glemt dem: mørkt, skulderlangt hår, blå øyne og et sofistikert uttrykk Pinky ellers bare hadde sett på malerier. Eller for så vidt i kapteinens ansikt.

«Sånn erre hu ser ut!» utbrøt Pelle, og lød lettet og redd på samme tid.

Sabeltann ignorerte ham og ikke hilste han Dagmar heller. «Du har ventet oss,» konstaterte han bare med smalnende øyne. «Kan du merke at jeg kommer?»

«Ikke du,» svarte hun, og satte i stedet blikket i Langemann. «Men han.» Og hun så nok skepsisen i blikket hans (og den utilslørte skrekken i tvillingenes), for hun la forklarende til: «Da jeg helbredet deg, ble en del av meg sittende igjen. Vi har det vi kan kalle en forbindelse, du og jeg.»

Sabeltann kremtet utålmodig. «Apropos det, det har dukket opp noen… bivirkninger.»

Dagmar tok ikke øynene fra Langemann. «Jeg regnet med at det var derfor dere kom,» sa hun, tilsynelatende uberørt, og dyttet døren opp med den ene foten. «Kom inn.»

De trådte alle forbi henne inn i huset, selv Tønnes og Claes, som kanskje var de mest skeptiske når alt kom til alt, men bare Pinky ble ønsket velkommen, med et kjærlig streif av en hånd over kinnet. Det ble trangt i rommet, som var mindre enn Pinky husket det, og det var ikke sitteplasser nok til alle, derfor ble de stående (selv om Isak slo seg ned på en stol i et kort øyeblikk, før han innså at ingen andre gjorde det og reiste seg igjen).

Dagmar feide blikket opp og ned Langemanns lange kropp. «Du ser pigg ut,» konkluderte hun.

«Alt tatt i betraktning,» nikket Langemann. «Og det er ikke for å virke utakknemlig, hm, frue. Jeg forstår det sånn at du reddet livet mitt. Men jeg tror noe… _annet_ ble værende hos meg også.» Pinky kunne tydelig se at han var ukomfortabel (noe som sa en hel del, for når Langemann virkelig ville det, kunne han fint skjule både følelser og hensikter), og det ble ikke bedre da Sabeltann tok ordet.

«Han hevder seg besatt av noe,» forklarte han. Stemmen var skarp, nesten aggressiv, så han var nok enda mer utilpass med situasjonen enn det Langemann var.

Dagmar så irritert på ham. «Hva med å la _ham_ fortelle?» sa hun, men det var ikke egentlig et forslag, noe tonen i stemmen gjorde klinkende klart, og nå begynte Pinky å føle seg ukomfortabel han også.

Sabeltanns blikk hardnet ytterligere «Eller kanskje ikke,» bjeffet han tilbake. «Han husker ikke noe, sier han.»

Pinky kikket opp på Langemann for å se hvordan han forholdt seg til denne kjeklingen på hans vegne, men i det samme gikk det et rykk gjennom fosterfaren. Han kastet seg fram mot Isak og rev til seg en lang kniv fra beltet hans, før han spant rundt og hevet den over hodet som en huggert. «Tispe!» brølte han og sprang over gulvet med kurs for Dagmar, og Sabeltann løp like fort inn foran henne, kastet høyrearmen opp foran ansiktet i forsvar og skrek ut i smerte og overraskelse i det knivbladet flerret opp både jakkeermet og huden i armen under.

Langemann prøvde, men rakk ikke å løfte våpenet igjen før både Tønnes og Claes var over ham. Førstnevnte fikk tak i den veivende armen, Claes fikk slengt sin egen rundt halsen hans og dro ham hardt bakover, og da Benjamin like etter kjørte skulderen i magen på ham, ble overmakten for stor og han gikk i gulvet med et brak. Isak var raskt borte og sparket kniven ut av neven hans, og Pinky klarte så vidt å hoppe unna de sparkende beina, før Pelle og Pysa omsider fikk summet seg til å gjøre nytte for seg og like gjerne la seg oppå dem. «Ikke skad ham!» hveste Sabeltann mens han klemte sin egen blodige arm inn mot brystet.

De andre hadde nok verken til hensikt eller et ønske om å skade sin kvartermester, men heller ikke stort annet valg enn å bruke alt av krefter på å holde ham nede, til tross for at de var seks og han bare en. Langemann brølte som et vilt dyr og vred på seg som en ål i dødskramper, og Dagmar rykket omsider ut av den midlertidige sjokktilstanden hendelsen hadde satt henne i. «Hold ham!» kommanderte hun, som om de ikke allerede hadde et svare strev med å gjøre akkurat det.

Hun trev en flaske fra en hylle og skrittet over Isak bort til den kjempende kroppen, hvor de ga henne akkurat nok plass til at hun kunne sette seg skrevende over brystet hans. «Merr!» knurret han opp mot henne.

«Ut!» parerte hun og grep ham om haken.

Han lo, rått og raspende, og Pinky kjente et sug av angst over den latteren. Den var så langt fra Langemann som det var mulig å tenke seg, og det var ubeskrivelig skremmende å likevel høre den fra hans munn.

Om det påvirket Dagmar, derimot, viste hun det ikke. «Ut!» ropte hun igjen. «Du er ikke velkommen her. Du er ikke velkommen i denne kroppen.»

Hun fikk korken av flasken og lirket tuten inn mellom Langemanns lepper. Han kjempet imot og den sorte og seige væsken som kom rennende, spyttet han bare ut igjen, over sitt eget ansikt og Dagmars. Irritert kastet hun flasken fra seg. «Ut!» gjentok hun, og tok hodet hans hardt mellom hendene sine og begynte å hviske, lavt og messende. Men ordene, hva de enn var, forsvant i lyden av hans vekselvise brøl og ville latterutbrudd.

Det var en maktkamp som utspilte seg der på gulvet, såpass forsto Pinky og såpass forsto mennene, der de ble på sin post, men likevel stirret på heksen med vidåpne, redselslagne blikk. Blodårene på halsen og i panna hennes sto ut, blå og pulserende, øynene var rødsprengte og pupillene vide og en dråpe blod kom piplende ut av det ene neseboret. Rundt dem begynte bakken å vibrere, så alle kopper og kar i skap og hyller klirret høylytt.

Langemanns lange kropp reiste seg opp i bro, og Claes og Tønnes stønnet mot de voldsomme kreftene under seg. Fra Pelle eller Pysa kom et klynk av skrekk, og Pinky hørte kapteinen puste tungt bak seg. «Ut!» ropte Dagmar enda en gang, høyere enn før, men samtidig dypt og hult, som om det kom langt, langt innefra.

Og like brått som det begynte, var det over.

Klirringen og ristingen opphørte. Langemann dumpet livløs sammen, og Dagmar kollapset over ham, slik at de ble liggende bryst mot bryst og hive etter pusten. Claes og Tønnes så på hverandre og etter å ha kommet stilltiende til enighet, løsnet de forsiktig grepet og skjøv seg opp på kne. Pinky slapp ut pusten han ikke hadde vært klar over at han hadde holdt. Isak korset seg. Sabeltann bannet.

Og Langemann åpnet øynene og kikket seg forvirret rundt. «Hva?» Han så på tvillingene, som fremdeles ikke hadde våget å flytte seg fra beina hans, og videre bort på den andpustne og likbleke Dagmar som langsomt klatret av ham, og til slutt opp på Pinky og på kapteinen og hans blødende arm. «Var det _meg_?» utbrøt han fortvilet. «Hva har jeg gjort? Jeg _sa_ jo at du skulle binde meg!»

Sabeltann stirret tilbake på ham, vaktsomt, om ikke akkurat anklagende. «Du blir bundet nå,» lovet han.

«Er det nødvendig _nå_?» peste Claes. «Hun drev det jo ut, hva det enn var.»

«Det var ikke en _det,_ men en _han_ ,» sa Dagmar mens hun forsiktig stolpret seg på beina. «Og jeg drev ham bare midlertidig bort, er jeg redd. Han er sterk. _For_ sterk.»

«Hvem er han?» forlangte Sabeltann å få vite, men gispet i neste øyeblikk høyt av smerte i det hun rykket armen hans til seg for å se på skaden. «Au!»

Hun sendte ham et overbærende blikk. «Det er overfladisk,» konkluderte hun. «Gutten kan ta seg av det.» Hun lot seg ikke affisere av det iltre blikket hans, og henvendte seg i stedet til Pinky. «Det trenger ingen sting, bare rens.»

«Går det bra med deg?» spurte han henne, og da ga den strenge masken rom for et mildt smil og hun ble oppmerksom på blodet under nesa.

«Jeg har det fint,» bedyret hun og gikk til vaskefatet for å tørke blodet av seg. «Jeg vet ikke hvem han er,» besvarte hun omsider kapteinens spørsmål: «Men jeg har en mistanke.» Hun så ned på Langemann igjen og den triste strengheten i ansiktet returnerte. «Og jeg håper for vår alles skyld at jeg tar feil.»


	7. Sjette kapittel

«Hvor lenge har dette pågått?» Dagmar ville åpenbart selv ha svar før hun ga fra seg noen. Hun la armene i kors over brystet og så fra kapteinen og til Langemann og tilbake igjen. «Disse episodene, mener jeg.»

«Det er første gang jeg har sett en,» svarte Sabeltann. Han hadde tatt av seg frakken og rullet opp ermet på den skadde armen sin, og nå satte han seg tungt ved bordet, der Pinky allerede hadde satt fram et fat.

«Men jeg har hatt dem i en tre-fire dager,» fullførte Langemann for ham. «Strammere!» formante han Isak, som var i ferd med å behørig binde ham fast til Dagmars smale seng. «Men ikke stopp blodtilførselen fullstendig!» kontret han rett etterpå, og Isak ga ham et olmt blikk i retur (men først da han hadde snudd seg bort).

«Og da var dere i nærheten av Gral?» fortsatte Dagmar.

«Ja, hvordan visste du det?»

Hun sukket. «Det var det jeg fryktet.»

«Sier du at dette har noe med sjarlatanen på Gral å gjøre?» knurret Sabeltann.

«Han er ingen sjarlatan,» rettet Dagmar. «Tror du en sjarlatan er i stand til dette?»

Kapteinen gryntet. «Det er altså han?»

«Jeg vet ikke,» sukket Dagmar. «Jeg har aldri møtt mannen ansikt til ansikt. Jeg var ikke der da han tok øya. Jeg var på reise.»

De opplysningene var vel så mye rettet mot de øvrige i rommet. Pinky, som ventet på vannet han hadde satt til koking over ilden, var nærmest sprekkeferdig av spørsmål, men også veldig klar over at han ikke var i posisjon til å stille dem. Heldigvis hadde han Benjamin til å gjøre det for seg. «Jeg forstår ingenting av dette,» kom det fra hjørnet der han hadde plassert seg. Claes og Tønnes hadde inntatt hvert sitt av de øvrige to, tilbaketrukne og skeptiske, men klare til å gripe inn på et øyeblikks varsel.

«Hun mener at jeg er besatt av Greven av Gral,» svarte Langemann mørkt.

«Ja, akkurat den delen fikk jeg faktisk med meg,» sa Benjamin. «Men hvordan?»

Dagmar sukket og satte seg ved bordet, tvers overfor kapteinen. «Det får jeg vel ta på meg min del av skylden for. Da jeg helbredet ham, merket jeg ham med Kraften og åpnet samtidig en dør for alle andre som er sensitive for den.»

«Hø?» sa Benjamin, samtidig som Pinky, i det han hektet gryta av og fylte vaskefatet med varmt vann, ikke kunne lenger dy seg og utbrøt: «Kraften?»

«Kraften er hva mindre kloke menn kaller _magi,_ » svarte Dagmar. «Men den er ikke mer eller mindre magisk enn alt annet du ser rundt deg. Den er i alt levende, i mennesker, dyr og vekster, i vannet og i luften og i jorda selv. Den pulserer gjennom altet, som en åre av livskraft, som blod blir pumpet rundt i en kropp, men de fleste av oss forblir uvitende til det.» Hun smilte varmt til Pinky og trakk det fulle vannfatet mot seg. «Få mennesker er sensitive nok til å merke den. Og enda færre kan manipulere den.»

Hun strakte en hånd ut over vannet, som straks begynte å boble og vibrere. Fra mennene i rommet kom små utbrudd, spesielt fra Pelle og Pysa som på dette tidspunktet hadde klemt seg sammen i døråpningen, bare holdt tilbake av kapteinens skarpe blikk og en kurv med frukt Dagmar hadde gitt dem. Men Pinky lente seg framover, storøyd og fascinert, og så hvordan vannet løftet seg opp av fatet som en bølge. Noe av det brøt fri fra resten og fløt opp i luften som en kule, til den danset inn over Dagmars hånd og vred og snodde på seg som en ballerina. Synet fikk også Claes til å komme nærmere. «Gode Gud,» mumlet han.

«Ikke mye Gud over det der,» kommenterte Tønnes.

Dagmar slapp vannet ned i fatet igjen og så rolig på ham. «Ikke mye ugudelig heller. Det er like naturlig, og like ubegripelig, som livet selv.»

«Hvis du sier så,» sa han, og lød ikke overbevist.

«Og Greven av Gral kan også leke med denne… kraften?» spurte Langemann.

«Antagelig bedre enn jeg kan,» nikket Dagmar. «Han har høstet av den årevis. Av og til kan jeg kjenne det, som dønninger på havet, så dypt drikker han av den. Jeg vil tro du har merket det, du også?»

«Jeg?»

«April i fjor?» Hun la hodet studerende på skakke, og Langemann rynket panna i en tankefull mine.

«Du var syk,» minte Sabeltann ham på. «Du fikk høy feber. Veldig plutselig. Én kveld, én natt, og så var det over.»

Langemann rynket panna desto mer. «Jeg trodde det var _la grippe_.»

« _La grippe_ går ikke over så fort,» innvendte Sabeltann.

«Med mindre du dør av den,» la Benjamin lite hjelpsomt til, og ble belønnet med et oppgitt blikk.

«Så Langemann er sensitiv, eller hva du kalte det?» spurte Claes, samtidig som Sabeltann la armen sin på bordet foran Pinky og nikket utålmodig mot vannfatet, og Pinky, som helt hadde glemt at han var satt til å gjøre en jobb, skyndte seg å dynke en fille i det varme vannet.

«Nei,» hørte han Dagmar svare. «Det var en kortvarig svekkelse av den ene tingen som holder ham i live.»

«Jeg _sa_ jo at det var hekseri,» klynket Pysa, og det var til ham å være en usedvanlig skarp observasjon å gjøre.

Pinky prøvde å fokusere på oppgaven sin. Veldig forsiktig – det var så vidt det var snakk om berøring i det hele tatt – begynte han å vaske blodet av kapteinens arm og rense det avlange kuttet for skitt og smuss. Men ørene hans var fortsatt på stilk og han kunne høre at Pysa ble avbrutt av et knuff, sannsynlig tildelt ham av tvillingen.

«Jeg har blitt kalt heks før,» sa Dagmar avvæpnende. «Stort sett av menn som ikke aner hva det betyr. Elevene mine og jeg, vi skammet oss aldri over den tittelen, og jeg har ikke tenkt å la meg fornærme av den nå. Men, jo, du har for så vidt rett, Langemann hadde vært død om jeg hadde latt naturen gå sin gang. Jeg kan en ting og to om konvensjonell legekunst, men det hadde aldri vært nok. Det var så vidt det var nok med de _u_ konvensjonelle metodene.»

Sabeltann rykket til i samme øyeblikk, akkompagnert av et lite smertegisp. «Unnskyld, kaptein,» sa Pinky, men benyttet samtidig muligheten til å kikke fort opp. Dagmar hadde flyttet seg nærmere sengen og Langemann.

«Jeg måtte vri og vende på noen naturlover,» fortsatte hun. «Og, ja, det er akkurat like utmattende som det lyder. Så jeg gjør det ikke igjen, og jeg ville ikke gjort det for hvem som helst.»

Det ble pinlig stille. Pinky snudde på hodet og kvapp til da han kikket rett inn i kapteinens isblå øyne. Han hadde ikke engang lagt merke til at han hadde stoppet med det han holdt på med, men dette skarpe, utålmodige blikket fikk fort fart på ham igjen.

«Så prosedyren etterlot et spor,» sa Dagmar omsider. «Et spor bare sensitive vil merke, og bare sensitive vil kunne utnytte. Du forstår, når du er berørt av Kraften, men ikke kan bruke den selv, er du sårbar for de som _kan._ Som jeg sa, det er en dør. En vei inn. Også for de med dårlige hensikter.»

«Som Greven av Gral?» sa Langemann.

«Ja. Det kan virke som om han bruker kroppen din til sitt eget forgodtbefinnende.»

Det kom et knis fra Isak, som han kvalte fort, men ikke fortere enn at Sabeltann fikk det med seg. «Den tanken holder du for deg selv,» sa han, kaldt og behersket, men tydelig advarende. «Er du sikker?» henvendte han seg videre til Dagmar. «At det er ham?»

«Hvem andre ville være sterk nok?» sa hun. «Det krever vanvittige krefter å besette en annens kropp på denne måten.»

«Kunne _du_ gjort det?»

«Det er likegyldig. Jeg _har_ ikke gjort det.»

Hun hentet en kurv med bandasjer ned fra en hylle, vinket Pinky bort (men ikke før hun hadde rost arbeidet hans), og tok selv på seg jobben med å forbinde såret. «Jeg vil tro at ingen av dere er sensitive til Kraften,» utdypet hun. «Ellers hadde dere merket det på ham. På mer enn bare underlig oppførsel, mener jeg.»

Tønnes kremtet. «Jeg tror det egentlige spørsmålet er hva vi gjør med det.»

Langemann var enig. «Ja, hvordan blir jeg kvitt ham?»

Dagmar nølte med å svare. Hun kamuflerte det godt som en lang tenkepause, men tvilen i henne var åpenbar likevel. «Hvis det virkelig _er_ Greven… Jeg vet ikke. _Ingen_ kan måle krefter med ham.»

Spenningen Pinky hadde følt på begynte på det tidspunktet å gli over i noe som mer liknet ren frykt. Han hadde virkelig ikke sett for seg at Dagmar skulle mangle et triks i ermet. Han kikket bort på Langemann for å se hvordan han tok det, men Langemann hadde tatt steinansiktet på og avslørte ingenting, bare vekslet et blikk med kapteinen som også hadde snudd seg mot ham.

«Én ting om gangen,» avgjorde Sabeltann. «La oss først finne ut hvem vi har med å gjøre her.» Han rullet ned skjorteermet straks Dagmar var ferdig med å bandasjere armen hans, og reiste seg langsomt opp. «Du sa han ville komme tilbake?»

«Utvilsomt,» svarte hun.

«Vel, i så fall…» Han festet tankefullt mansjettknappen, som om det var noe poeng i det, som om skjorta ikke var ødelagt, før han kastet blikket ut til siden og satte det i Langemann. «Forlat oss,» kommanderte han de andre.

* * *

 

Dagmar aksepterte foruroligende fort å bli forvist fra sitt eget hjem. Ingen av de andre var vonde å be heller, snarere tvert imot. Pinky var faktisk den som nølte lengst, han ble stående på dørterskelen noen sekunder da han krysset den, for å kaste et siste blikk inn i rommet, og Sabeltann satte i grunnen pris på gesten, et sted i sitt stille sinn. Det lå en lojalitet i den ingen av de andre hadde vist, men høyt sa han selvfølgelig ingenting. Han bare nikket kort til Dagmar i det hun la en hånd på guttens skulder og førte ham med seg ut.

Han trakk stolen ut fra bordet og satte seg, med ansiktet rettet mot sengen og mannen som okkuperte den. Langemann, forsvarlig bundet til møbelet som han var, med rep rundt ankler og håndledd, hadde lent seg bakover mot hodegjerdet, resignert og mutt. «Jeg kan ikke mane ham fram, kæpten,» påpekte han.

«Det vet jeg,» svarte Sabeltann.

«Så hva er planen? Bare vente til det skjer noe?»

«Noe sånt.»

«Kæpten…» Langemann lot stemmen dø hen, vel vitende om at protester ikke førte fram. «Unnskyld,» sa han i stedet.

«For hva?»

«For dette rotet.»

«Vel…» Sabeltann tok av seg hatten og plasserte den på bordet ved siden av seg. «Du er vel den som har _minst_ skyld i denne situasjonen.»

Mer sa han ikke, selv om det strengt tatt var _han_ som burde ha bedt om unnskyldning. For at han i pur egoisme hadde latt Dagmar gå så drastisk til verks. Han var ikke sensitiv til Kraften, men han hadde sett og forstått nok i sin tid til å vite at den ikke skulle tøyes for mye. Konsekvensene var uforutsigbare.

Langemann sukket. Ansiktet og kroppsspråket avslørte ikke mye, men kapteinen, som kjente ham godt, kunne se at han var ukomfortabel. Kanskje til og med redd. «Du har aldri fortalt meg hva hun gjorde med meg,» sa han.

«Jeg er ikke engang sikker,» innrømmet Sabeltann.

«Men du stolte på henne?»

«Ja. Dessuten hadde jeg ikke noe å tape, og alt å vinne.»

Langemanns munnviker rykket oppover i et lite smil. «Takk.»

«Hm?»

«Jeg har aldri sagt takk, så… takk.»

«Jeg gjorde det ikke for deg.»

«Nei.» Langemanns smil bare vokste. «Jeg nyter bare godt av fruktene, som alltid.»

En stillhet falt over dem og lenge bare satt de i den. Sabeltann lyttet, men kunne ikke høre de andre. De måtte ha trukket seg et stykke unna, slik han hadde kommandert dem. Vel var det bare noen tau som skilte ham fra en besatt og rabiat Langemann, men han ville mye heller takle den faren på egenhånd enn å la samtaler mellom ham og kvartermesteren slippe ut.

Langemann hadde forøvrig lukket øynene, og hodet glidd til siden og ned mot brystet, som om han var i ferd med å sovne. Sabeltann rettet seg opp i stolen, plutselig på vakt, og la sitt eget hode på skakke også, granskende.

«Det er fremdeles meg, kæpten,» hvisket Langemann og gløttet opp på ham.

Sabeltann tok seg selv i å smile og så fort ned. «Selvsagt,» sa han, som om det _var_ selvsagt. «Dette kan jo ta sin tid.» Han tvinnet på ringen rundt venstre lillefinger, _den_ ringen, sukket, og våget seg til et blikk på sin nestkommanderende igjen.

Han stivnet til av øynene som møtte ham. De stirret hardt tilbake inn i hans, fullstendig blottet for den lille gnisten som gjorde dem til Langemanns, og smilet som krøp over ansiktet var alt annet enn innbydende.

«Vel, vel, vel,» sa han. «Vi møtes endelig.»

Sabeltann merket hvordan hånden hans nesten av seg selv krøp mot pistolen i beltet, uten at han helt visste hva han skulle med den. Han vek ikke blikket en tomme, selv om han helst ville se bort, om så bare i avsky. Han forsto hva Pinky og Ali hadde ment nå. Det var Langemanns trekk, men likevel ikke mye av Langemann å spore i ansiktet som nå skjøt haken hånlig fram. «Du er han som titulerer seg… kaptein Sabeltann?»

Stemmen var Langemanns, men ordene var det ikke. For selv om Langemann snakket utmerket engelsk med en nesten feilfri grammatikk, var det med en utpreget øst-europeisk aksent, med trillende r-er og for skarpe w-er, og det som kom ut av ham nå var klingende britisk. Belærende overklasse. Westminster.

Han prøvde å reise seg, men tauene holdt ham tilbake, og han så ned på dem med et nesten frydefullt blikk. «Ai, godt tenkt.»

«Hvem er du?» spurte Sabeltann.

«Fortalte hun deg det ikke?» Langemann så opp. _Nei, ikke Langemann, han nektet å kalle dette Langemann!_ «Damemennesket ditt?»

«Hun er ikke damemennesket mitt.»

«Hun lot deg finne henne. Det gjør henne til din.»

Sabeltann skjøt fram haken, speilet vesenets eget kroppsspråk. «Du er Greven av Gral,» slo han fast.

«I egen høye person. Eller… akkurat nå i _denne_ høye personen.»

«Forlat ham.»

«Hvorfor det? Jeg liker denne kroppen. Den er høy, sterk!» Han flyttet på seg og ansiktet sprakk i en misfornøyd grimase. «Men det er noe galt med denne hofta,» klaget han og pekte på den venstre. «Gammel skade?»

«Forlat ham,» gjentok Sabeltann, fast bestemt på å ikke miste besinnelsen. I hvert fall ikke ennå.

«Nei.» Den ertende tonen som hadde lekt i stemmen var borte og det stikkende, harde blikket var tilbake. «Jeg vedgår at jeg, da jeg først oppdaget ham, bare ville ha det litt moro. Og moro hadde jeg. Men nå… nå har han ført meg til _henne,_ og det endrer alt.»

«Hvordan da?»

«I tolv år har jeg lett og så, bom!, står jeg der, _rett_ foran henne.» Han lente seg nærmere. «Gi henne til meg, så skal jeg vurdere å gi tilbake denne, skal vi være ærlige, ikke helt uflotte kroppen.»

«Hva vil du med henne?»

«Hva tror du? Hun er en heks og en hore og hun kan _brenne_!»

Så mye for å beholde roen. Det gikk ikke to sekunder engang før kapteinen var borte hos ham, pistolen ute av beltet, med munningen presset hardt mot panna hans.

«Gjør det!» kaklet Greven. «Skyt, for all del! Mannen din trenger denne kroppen for å leve, men hei, jeg smetter bare tilbake til min egen.»

Sabeltann fikk besinnet seg nok til å trekke pistolen til seg. Han så med avsky hvordan Greven brukte Langemanns ansikt til å glise triumferende mot ham, før det like etter ble hardt og alvorlig igjen. «Gi meg lady Dagmar,» gjentok han. «Gi meg havheksen. Før henne til meg, så lar jeg din kjære være.»

«Min kj…?» begynte Sabeltann, men klarte å stoppe seg selv.

«Du bryr deg for mye.» Greven lente hodet selvtilfreds mot hodegjerdet. «Det ligger tjukt utenpå. Si meg, vet hun det? At det er _ham_ du elsker nå?»

«Jeg aner ikke hva du snakker om.»

«Jeg sa ingenting, kæpten.» Langemann så på ham med et forvirret blikk, før det tilsynelatende demret for ham hvordan ting hang sammen og en skygge av innsikt bredde seg over ansiktstrekkene og han sukket tungt. «Jeg trodde jeg bare hadde duppet av et øyeblikk.» Så fikk han øye på pistolen Sabeltann fremdeles holdt i hånden og usikkerheten var tilbake i blikket hans. «Kæpten?»

Den ungarske aksenten var der, dette var hans nestkommanderende, hans høyre hånd, ingen tvil om det. Likevel var kapteinen så satt ut av det plutselige skiftet at han ikke fikk seg til å stikke våpenet tilbake i beltet. Han ble derfor mer lettet enn irritert over avbrytelsen da døren gled opp og Dagmar kom inn.

«Jeg sanset ham,» begynte hun mens hun forsiktig tok inn situasjonen. «Han er borte nå,» la hun bekreftende til, som om han trengte den bekreftelsen, som om hun _visste_ at han trengte den.

«Var det ham?» spurte Langemann. «Var det Greven?»

«Ja, det var ham,» nikket Sabeltann og la omsider pistolen besluttsomt fra seg, på bordet ved siden av hatten. «Og han har selv gitt meg en løsning på problemet.» Han overså Dagmars undrende blikk og henvendte seg i stedet til mannskapet sitt, som akkurat da våget seg inn over terskelen igjen, storøyde og bekymrede. «Gjør klar til avgang, gutter!» formante han dem. «Vi skal til Gral.»


	8. Sjuende kapittel

Verken Isak eller tvillingene var vonde å be da de ble sendt i forveien tilbake til skuta. De kikket seg ikke engang over skulderen, og Pelle forflyttet seg endatil fortere enn kapteinen hadde sett ham gjøre på årevis. Resten av mannskapet ble værende, avventende på nærmere ordre, og spesielt Tønnes så skeptisk ut. Brynene hans hadde krøpet oppover i den mistenksomme minen Sabeltann hadde begynt å assosiere ham med, men han var heldigvis raskt ute med spørsmålet som måtte komme: «Så vi lar skatten på San Rafael ligge?»

«For nå,» svarte kapteinen. «Vi har mer presserende ting å ordne opp i først.» Han sendte ham et advarende blikk. «Er du uenig i det?»

«Slett ikke, kæpten.» Tønnes kikket raskt i Langemanns retning. «Men det hadde hjulpet å vite hva planen er.»

«Selvsagt. Jeg skal drepe ham.»

«Drepe hvem?»

«Greven av Gral, selvfølgelig!»

Tønnes nikket langsomt. «Bare sånn… uten videre?»

Utover dette (når alt kom til alt, betimelige) spørsmålet uttrykte han ingen misnøye over planen, men Dagmar fulgte naturligvis ikke hans gode eksempel. « _Det_ er planen din?» utbrøt hun, nesten aggressivt fortørnet. «Bare reise til Gral og slå Greven i hjel, som om det var det enkleste…»

«Det er deg han vil ha,» avbrøt han.

«Hva?»

«Han så deg. Han vet hva du er.» Han satte langt mindre pris på glimtet av reell frykt i blikket hennes enn han på forhånd hadde tenkt. «Han ba meg bringe deg dit,» fortsatte han. «Og lovet å la Langemann være om jeg gjorde det.»

«Og du trodde ham?»

«Selvsagt ikke!» spyttet han, før han tok seg sammen og mildnet. «Og, slapp av, jeg har ingen planer om å overlate deg til ham.»

«Nei,» sa hun kaldt. «Jeg hørte deg. Du skal bare dit og drepe ham.»

Han feide blikket over rommet, vel vitende om at de andre hadde ørene på stilk, selv om de øyeblikkelig prøvde å skjule at de hadde det. Hun innså tydeligvis det samme og skrittet nærmere. «Du har aldri hatt en fiende som denne før,» hisset hun ham i øret. «Han har tilgang på krefter du ikke forstår, _enorme_ krefter. Han er ikke edel, han har ingen ære, han følger ikke dine regler, din kodeks. Men han leser deg som en åpen bok, og han finner dine svake punkt og bruker dem mot deg.» Hun løftet en stoggende hånd før han rakk å respondere. «Og ikke fortell meg at du ikke har noen svake punkt, for jeg er temmelig sikker på at han allerede har funnet dem.»

«Jeg _sa_ jo at jeg ikke skulle føre deg til ham.»

«Jeg snakker ikke om meg.» Blikket hennes drev mot sengen i hjørnet.

«Det er ikke…,» begynte han.

«Jeg blåser i hva det er! Men _noe_ er det mellom dere, og Greven kommer til å utnytte det, tro du meg!»

«Hva vil du jeg skal gjøre, da?» hisset han tilbake. «For han kommer ikke til å la oss være, gjør han vel? Han kommer til å smette inn i Langemann når enn det måtte passe ham, om vi så drar til verdens ende. Det er slik det fungerer, har jeg rett?»

Hun nikket.

«Nettopp. Har du en bedre plan, kanskje?»

«Nei,» vedgikk hun med et sukk. «Jeg skulle bare ønske din hadde flere detaljer.»

«Jeg tenker ut detaljene underveis.»

«Da så.» Hun så ikke det minste overbevist ut, men desto mer besluttsom, og før noen av dem sa noe mer, nappet hun en sekk ned fra en krok på veggen og begynte å dytte krukker og bunter av tørkede urter opp i den.

«Hva gjør du?» spurte han, full av bange anelser.

«Jeg pakker,» svarte hun, som om han ikke kunne se det. «Jeg blir med dere.»

«Ikke i helvete om du gjør!»

«Jo. Du kommer til å trenge meg.»

«Har du ikke hørt en ting av det jeg sa? Det er _deg_ han vil ha.»

«Jeg hørte deg,» forsikret hun, uten å stoppe opp i pakkingen. De andre i rommet hadde derimot lagt ned all aktivitet og observerte opptrinnet med utilslørt interesse. Sabeltann sendte dem noen skarpe blikk, uten at det hadde spesielt stor effekt. «Hvis det er måle krefter han vil…,» fortsatte Dagmar.

«Ikke planer!»

Det kom et kremt fra Langemann i sengen. «Jeg hadde ikke hatt noe i mot at hun ble med, kæpten. Vi kunne få bruk for… ferdighetene hennes.»

«Jeg er enig,» skjøt Benjamin fort inn.

Kapteinen så olmt på ham, bare fordi det var ham. «Vent utenfor,» kommanderte han.

Og Benjamin gikk, Tønnes og Claes fulgte med i dragsuget, og også Dagmar så ut til å ta hintet. Hun vendte seg mot guttungen og vinket ham med seg under påskuddet om at han skulle hjelpe henne med å plukke noen urter fra hagen.

«Ellers kunne du jo bare drepe _meg_ ,» foreslo Langemann straks døren hadde lukket seg bak dem, og han og kapteinen atter var alene. «Det ville tross alt vært enklere.»

Han lød ikke helt oppriktig, og Sabeltann trakk litt på smilebåndet før han snudde seg mot ham. «Etter at du ble skutt og lå døende av såret ditt, var det noen av mennene som foreslo at vi skulle sette en kule i hodet på deg, for å spare deg for smertene. Jeg ba dem dra til helvete.» Han satte seg på stolen han tidligere hadde okkupert. «Så, hvis jeg ikke kunne drepe deg _da,_ av barmhjertighet, så tror jeg faktisk ikke at jeg kan. Det burde du vite, jeg prøvde i fjor.»

Langemann fnyste. «Snakker du om det ynkelige forsøket i lugaren? Du var knapt borti meg.»

«Nettopp. Så det blir neppe _jeg_ som dreper deg.»

«Bra, jeg var egentlig ikke så oppsatt på den løsningen.»

«Vel, det ante meg.» Sabeltann gløttet ned på ringene sine. «Du mener altså at jeg skal la Dagmar komme med oss?»

«Ja.»

«Du aner ikke hva du begir deg ut på.»

Langemann løftet et bryn. «Gjør _du_?»

Han reiste seg bestemt. «Ikke i det hele tatt.»

Han gikk ut, der Claes og Tønnes ventet standhaftig på trammen, og beordret dem til å få Langemann løs fra sengen og klar til avreise. Deretter rundet han huset til Dagmars lille urtehage og fant henne der, allerede vandrende rundt blant bedene, med Pinky på slep. Gutten var ingen dumrian, han forsto øyeblikkelig at hans tilstedeværelse ikke var ønsket og takket stillferdig for seg og forsvant.

«Overbeviste han deg?» var det første hun spurte om.

«Om noen kan, er det han,» svarte han. Han så ikke noe poeng i å ikke være ærlig. Han var veldig klar over hvor godt hun gjennomskuet ham. «Det er ikke som du tror,» la han fort til.

«Hva er det jeg tror?»

«At han og jeg… at vi er…»

«Det er ikke hva jeg tror. Du slipper ikke noen inn på deg sånn.» Hun rev enda noen blader fra planten ved siden av seg. «Men kanskje du burde.»

«Det har du ingenting med.»

«Nei, jeg har ikke det.» Hun så på ham igjen. «Men jeg vil hjelpe deg med å redde ham, enda en gang, om du lar meg.»

«Ikke få meg til å tro at _det_ er motivasjonen din.»

Hun smilte forsiktig. «Og så er det på tide at jeg drar tilbake til Gral.»

«Jeg kan ikke garantere at jeg kan beskytte deg.»

«Jeg ber ikke om beskyttelse. Jeg ber om skyss.»

De ble tause en kort stund. Hun vendte tilbake til bladplukkingen og han observerte henne stille, sorterte alle tankene som kom ramlende inn over ham og skjøv følelsene iherdig til side.

«Vet du noe som helst om situasjonen der nå?» spurte han til slutt.

«Jeg har hatt litt sporadisk kontakt med Miriam,» sa hun, og han hørte en viss stolthet i stemmen hennes da hun la til: «Selv etter tolv år har ikke Greven full kontroll på henne. Hun kan ikke dra derfra, men hun har sin frie vilje – og sine metoder.»

«Hvordan kontakter hun deg?»

«Hun besøker meg.»

«Jeg synes du sa at hun ikke kunne dra derfra.»

Dagmar gløttet på ham, lett triumferende. «Hun bruker samme metode som han. Men med en villig vert.»

Han lot det ene øyebrynet krype oppover. «Det finnes folk som lar seg besette frivillig?»

«Ja, absolutt.»

«Hva med de andre?» fortsatte han. «Resten av folkene dine?» Han prøvde å grave fram et navn eller to fra hukommelsen, men kunne ikke huske noen av dem.

Ansiktet hennes falt sammen i en smertefull grimase. «Flere av dem falt. Og Miriam forteller meg at resten… bare er skall av seg selv. De er kroppslig i live, men de har glemt hvem de er.»

«Du har altså bare én alliert der ute, og likevel vil du tilbake?»

Hun slapp sekken og rettet seg opp. «Jeg har et ansvar for dem,» sa hun skarpt. «De var elevene mine, vennene mine, familien min. Og jeg lot dem i stikken.»

«Ikke med vilje.» Av en eller annen grunn forsøkte han å trøste henne.

«Det er ikke av betydning. Jeg har holdt meg unna i tolv år! Det er nok. Og hvis du er så oppsatt på å drepe ham, kan jeg like gjerne gi deg en håndsrekning.»

De ble stående og se på hverandre i noe som virket som en evighet. Sabeltann merket plutselig hvordan kveldssolen varmet nakken hans, noe som bare fikk innsiden hans til å virke enda kaldere, men samtidig vekket en verkende lengsel etter noe annet.

«Du har grodd ut håret,» glapp det til slutt ut av ham.

«Du la merke til det, altså?» Han fikk ikke helt tak i om stemmen var preget av forakt eller overraskelse, muligens var det en kombinasjon av begge.

«Klart jeg gjør,» sa han. «Det ser bedre ut på den måten.»

«Vel, _du_ er penere uten all den sminken,» sa hun, mildere.

«Det vet du ingenting om,» parerte han og gadd ikke kjempe mot det lille smilet som tvang seg fram. «Du har ikke sett meg uten på mer enn tjue år.»

Hun smilte, hun også, veldig forsiktig, og ristet langsomt på hodet. «Jeg blir med deg,» slo hun fast.

«Ja, det gjør du,» innrømmet han. «Bare ikke meng deg med mine menn. Jeg har…»

«Et omdømme å opprettholde,» fullførte hun for ham. «Ja da, jeg vet.»

Han nikket kort til henne og gikk tilbake til huset. De andre sto klare utenfor og ventet, også en stadig forsvarlig bundet Langemann, og da Sabeltann så ham, var det noe som flyttet på seg i hans kalde indre.

Han måtte virkelig kjempe for å skjule det denne gangen.

«Pinky!» kommanderte han. «Hjelp Dagmar med bagasjen hennes. Vi drar!»


	9. Åttende kapittel

Det var allerede sen kveld innen de var tilbake om bord. Solen hadde forsvunnet i havet og mørket hadde omhyllet skuta da de klatret opp fra lettbåtene og ble møtt av en litt for påtatt entusiastisk Ali. «Nå, er han kurert?» spurte han, men det blide ansiktet falt fort sammen da han så tauene rundt Langemann og deretter Dagmar som ble hjulpet over rekka etter ham. Pinky la merke til at han vekslet et kort blikk med Isak, som nok hadde sladret om både det ene og det andre, men ikke helt blitt trodd, som så ofte før.

«Kast loss,» snerret kaptein Sabeltann til svar, og rettet en finger opp mot Lech ved roret. «Du har fått ny kurs, hva?»

«Ai, ai, kæpten,» svarte styrmannen. «Mot Gral.»

Langemann trasket forbi, med stiv kurs for lugaren sin, uten et ord eller så mye som et blikk på noen, og kapteinen kikket etter ham, men gløttet fort ned på Pinky. «Vis damen ned under dekk,» sa han, plutselig veldig formell. «Samme sted som sist.» Uten å vente på respons strente også han av gårde.

Pinky tok Dagmars reiseveske og bar den for henne ned de smale trappene til banjeren. De hadde innredet et lite avlukke til henne der. Det var ikke stort og ikke hadde det ordentlige vegger heller, bare tynne teltduker, men det lå i det minste akter, der sjøen var roligst. «Er det noe du trenger?»  spurte han etter å ha satt veska varsomt fra seg. Han prøvde å holde stemmen lett og munter, desperat etter å skjule den indre uroen.

Han kunne selvfølgelig ikke lure henne. «Hva er det du har på hjertet?»

Han kikket seg over skulderen, uten å ane hvorfor. Ingen hadde forbudt ham å stille spørsmål, men så var han vel ikke helt sikker på om han virkelig ønsket svarene? «Gral,» sa han fort, «Langemann har fortalt meg at øya var tom, den gangen de fant meg der. Men du sier det ennå er folk der?»

«Det var like etter at Greven kom, det,» nikket hun, «at de fant deg.» Det kom ikke som et spørsmål, så han forsto at han hadde rett i sine anelser om at hun visste mer enn hun først hadde gitt uttrykk for. «Han må ha kastet en, skal vi kalle det forhekselse, på stedet. Det er en enkel jobb for en som tøyler Kraften så godt som ham.»

«Slik du gjør når du får folk til å glemme deg?»

«Kapteinen fortalte deg om det, hva? Ja, noe slikt.» Hun satte seg ned på en kasse de hadde satt fram til henne som stol. «Hva vet du om Gral, Pinky?»

«At det var et coven der. Var du en av dem?»

«Jeg var priorinnen,» smilte hun. Det var et trist smil. «Det betyr at jeg var leder og lærer. De andre var elevene mine.» Han åpnet munnen for å spørre mer, men hun stoppet ham. «Gå i byssa og hent litt te. Det er best du får hele historien fra begynnelsen av, tror jeg.»

Han kokte egenhendig opp friskt vann, i en ren kjele, og hentet den teen som sto helt innerst i matboden, den han gjemte for Skalken slik at den ikke skulle bli tuklet med. Bare det beste for Dagmar. Det tok ham godt og vel ti minutter, og innen han gikk tilbake til henne, var skuta krengende på vei ut i åpent farvann for å slutte seg til _Havets opal,_ som hadde ventet på dem der.

«Du tok med en kopp til deg også, håper jeg,» sa hun da han kom, og han løsnet rødmende drikkekoppen sin fra beltet.

Hun hadde ordnet plass til ham overfor seg selv, og de ble sittende tett i det lille avlukket, noe som var like greit, for Pinky hadde videre lyst til at resten av mannskapet skulle høre hva han snakket med heksa (deres ord, ikke hans) om. Han var ikke engang sikker på om han hadde lov.

«Jeg var en gang en holden kvinne,» begynte hun uten videre innledning. «Jeg er datter av en svimlende rik dansk friherre og atten år gammel ble jeg gift med en enda rikere engelsk lord, som tok meg med til Karibien. Jeg hadde alt, men jeg var ikke lykkelig med ham, han var ikke mitt valg og hadde ikke vært det om jeg hadde fått velge heller. All min glede fant jeg i bøker, i kunnskap, i en venn og i Kraften. Jeg har kunnet bruke den siden jeg var jentunge, selv om jeg lærte tidlig å gjemme det for omverdenen, og øvde i skjul sammen med kammerpiken min, som det viste seg også hadde evnen.»

Hun tok en slurk av teen mens hun så intenst på ham over kanten av koppen. «Men for å gjøre en lang historie kort, jeg ble dømt til døden for drap og hekseri. Jeg klarte å flykte, ved hjelp av din kaptein, og reddet livet, men mistet alt annet.»

«Hvorfor hjalp han deg?» datt det ut av Pinky, som om dét var det essensielle i det hun nettopp hadde fortalt, men Dagmar smilte bare og det var i grunnen svar nok.

«Det eneste jeg fikk med meg var noen smykker,» fortsatte hun, «men de var verdt en pen sum, så jeg lette opp kammerpiken min, som min manns slektninger hadde drevet ut på gaten, og en nær venninne ved navn Miriam, den eneste fra min tid som adelskvinne som ikke vendte meg ryggen, fordi også hun kunne bruke Kraften. Jeg solgte smykkene, vi fant oss en øy og brukte pengene på å bygge et hus der, et fristed for slike som oss: et coven.»

«På Gral,» nikket Pinky andektig.

«Ja. I begynnelsen var det bare oss tre, men med tiden ble vi flere, og da Greven kom bodde vi rundt tretti stykker der.»

«Hva skjedde? Bare kom han? Kom han alene? Hva gjorde han?» Pinky klarte ikke å stoppe ordflommen, det var i det hele tatt så vidt han klarte å justere volumet i stemmen. Han forventet nesten at Dagmar skulle komme med sin sedvanlige kommentar om at han stilte mange spørsmål, men hun gjorde det ikke, bare fortsatte med å smile trist.

«Jeg var ikke der,» sa hun, «jeg var tilfeldigvis på reise da han kom. Men det var helt ut av det blå, ingen av oss ventet det, ingen av oss ante engang hvem han var. Men han kjente til _oss_ og han visste hva han kom for.»

«Og hva var det?»

«Kraften. Om du er blant dem som kan bruke den, blir du langt sterkere av å omgi deg med andre som også kan. Og Greven har som mål å bli den sterkeste av alle, ja, den sterkeste som noen gang har vært.»

«Hvordan vet du alt dette hvis du ikke var der?»

«Miriam fikk advart meg,» svarte hun, og la til før han rakk å spørre hvordan: «Vi har våre metoder.»

«Og du dro aldri tilbake?»

«Ikke før nå.» Hun så alvorlig på ham. «Men han har lett etter meg, konstant. Jeg er den sterkeste av heksene, ser du. Han trenger meg… eller kreftene mine.»

«Vi ledet ham til deg,» innså Pinky med en stadig voksende uro. «Vi skulle ikke gjort det.»

Hun smilte plutselig, bredt og oppriktig. «Det var ikke med hensikt eller av vond vilje. Og han hadde funnet meg, før eller siden uansett. Jeg er glad det ble nå.»

Han var nesten redd for å spørre, men han _måtte_ vite det. «Hva har hendt med de andre?»

En ny skygge av alvor og sorg falt over henne. «Noen er døde. De ble drept fordi de gjorde motstand. Resten er i live, på et vis. Det er slik han vil ha det, det er bare når de lever at Kraften kan dyrkes i dem, det er bare da han har nytte av dem. Men de er ikke slik de en gang var, de har ikke lenger en fri vilje, alt det som en gang gjorde dem elskverdige og unike er borte, de er slaver fullstendig under hans kontroll. Bare Miriam, som var sterkere enn de andre, har enn så lenge klart å stå imot, selv om han har bundet henne til øya slik at hun ikke kan dra derfra. Får han kontroll over henne, og meg, kan ingenting stoppe ham.»

Det var noe i stemmen hennes som fikk det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen hans. «Hva skjer da?»

«Mor Gaia vet,» svarte hun. «Men en mann med et ondt hjerte og absolutt makt…»

Hun lot setningen dø, men det hindret ikke fantasien hans i å spinne videre på den. Han tømte fort i seg teen og svelget hardt ned. «Vi må stoppe ham,» sa han. «Om det går.»

«Jeg vil tro det går,» sa hun, men rettet det fort til: «Det _må_ gå.»

* * *

 

Det _måtte_ gå.

Dagmar hadde begynt å fundere på om hun hadde tatt den riktige beslutningen. Hun hadde latt seg lede av hjertet, av kjærligheten til menneskene hun engang hadde vært lærer og beskytter for og av behovet for å lette sin egen dårlige samvittighet over å ha latt dem i stikken. I tillegg lå det et genuint ønske om å hjelpe Sabeltann der, det kunne hun ikke nekte for. Men hun begynte å frykte nå, den andre dagen til havs, at hun hadde latt seg rive med. For hadde hun egentlig noen plan, hun som hadde kritisert kapteinen for å mangle en? Hadde ikke Miriam tryglet henne om å holde seg borte?

Eller var det nettopp dette hun hadde ventet på? At _han_ skulle komme henne til unnsetning, igjen?

Hun himlet med øynene over sin egen tåpelighet, trakk sjalet tettere om seg og motsto fristelsen til å kikke seg over skulderen, mot poopdekket der han selv sto til rors for øyeblikket. Han var ikke ute etter å hjelpe _henne,_ han hadde aldri tilbudt seg å gjøre det før. Det var helt andre ting som drev ham mot Gral.

Var hun sjalu? Hun hadde aldri ventet å føle sjalusi, men så hadde hun aldri ventet at hun skulle ha noen grunn til det heller. Han hadde vært så hard og kald den gangen hun forlot ham, så fortapt i sine rasende fantasier om hevn og så full av begjær etter gull og hul rikdom. Hvis ikke _hun_ kunne tine ham, hvordan skulle noen andre kunne klare det? Hun hadde aldri sett for seg at han ville slippe noen inn på seg på den måten igjen, aldri trodd at hun måtte forholde seg til det.

Hun krysset dekket til kvartermesterens lugar. Vakten ved døra, den unge asiaten, gjorde ingenting for å stoppe henne, så bare ned og trakk til seg føttene idet hun banket på og uten å vente på svar trådte forbi ham og inn i rommet.

Langemann var alene. Han lå bundet til sengen, som en forrykt i Bedlam-pasient, men øynene var klare da de møtte hennes og hun forsto straks at Greven ikke var tilstede. Blikket var vanskelig å tolke – granskende, avmålt, arrogant og høflig på en og samme tid – og det fulgte henne taust mens hun lukket døra bak seg og varsomt la armene i kors.

«Jeg tenkte det var på tide vi snakket sammen,» begynte hun.

«Hva har vi å snakke om?» svarte han, og tonen var så flat at hun var usikker på om det var ment å være uvennlig eller ikke.

«Vi har vært i nærkontakt to ganger nå og ennå ikke hatt en ordentlig prat,» fortsatte hun ufortrødent. «Første gang var du temmelig slått ut, andre gang… vel, det var en annen der det meste av tiden. Og du har sikkert spørsmål.»

«Egentlig ikke.» Ansiktet forble en pregløs maske. «Jeg vet hvem du er. Han har fortalt meg alt sammen.»

Hun beholdt roen. Flere kunne spille dette spillet. «Har han?»

«Ja. Han har fortalt meg at dere var elskere, at han drepte mannen din og rømte av sted med deg. Så forlot du ham, av en eller annen grunn, noe som såret ham dypt.» Han smilte skjevt, det var ikke et vennlig smil. «Skjønt akkurat den delen nevner han bare i fylla.»

Hun løftet armene lenger opp på brystet. «Har han fortalt deg hva han egentlig heter?»

Smilet krøp lenger oppover kinnet hans. Var det triumf? «Ja.»

«Noe som gjør oss til de to eneste i verden med den kjennskapen. Utenom ham.»

«Jeg går utfra det.»

Hun tillot seg å studere ham et øyeblikk. Morgan hadde snakket så varmt om denne mannen i sin tid, men det ante henne at han hadde snakket om en side hun ennå ikke så. Det var _noe_ der, riktignok, en stødighet man ved første øyekast kanskje ikke ville ane fantes. Brutal, ja, men trofast. En løgner, men tøff nok for sannheten når det krevdes. Det udefinerbare smilet var der fremdeles. «Nå, lady Dagmar?» sa han. «Hvorfor kom du _egentlig_?»

«Jeg kom for å se hva det er han ser i deg.» Det var ikke noe poeng i å gå rundt grøten. «Han elsker deg, det forstår du vel?»

Han nikket forsiktig, nesten umerkelig. «Sjalu?»

Hun klarte å hente fram en liten latter. «Du bare slår meg ikke som hans type.»

«Fordi jeg er mann?»

«Nei.» Hun ristet på hodet. «Akkurat det er en detalj jeg ikke er overrasket over at han overser. Men hans rykte er ikke det eneste som flyr over havet. Jeg har hørt om deg, Jakov Karoli, og selv om jeg ikke hadde, kan jeg lett se hva slags mann du er. Du er en mann som er vant til å få det han vil ha.»

Han åpnet munnen for å svare, men hun avbrøt ham: «Så spørsmålet er kanskje heller hva du ser i _ham_? La meg gjette: Han var den første du hadde møtt som du _ikke_ kunne svindle? Den første som ga deg litt motstand.»

Han trakk lett på skuldrene.

«Men du har ham rundt lillefingeren _nå,_ » fortsatte hun. «Det må du da også være klare over? Og likevel utnytter du det ikke. Noe som forteller meg at du også elsker _ham._ »

Han bare så på henne. Hun hadde ikke klart å vippe ham av pinnen, om det i det hele tatt var hva hun hadde forsøkt å gjøre. «Jeg er glad i ham,» sa han til slutt. «På et vis, om ikke på _hans_ vis.»

«Du virker ikke spesielt eiesyk.»

«Jeg trenger ikke være det.»

Plutselig sprakk fasaden. Et ørlite sekund varte det, men hun fikk den med seg, grimasen som blafret over ansiktet hans, oppmerksom som hun var. «Du har vondt,» innså hun og skrittet bestemt bort til sengen. «Får jeg se?»

Hun hadde ikke ventet at han skulle svare ja, men det gjorde han. Han så vel at han ikke hadde noe å tape på det, nikket matt og lot henne trekke ned bukselinningen. Det føltes mer intimt nå som han var våken. Og bundet.

Arret var pent, med tanke på hvor infisert såret hadde vært, noe hun bemerket. «Det er bare å beklage at jeg ikke kunne ordne det like pent på innsiden også. Jeg hadde aldri forsøkt noe slikt før.»

«Du gjorde noe enestående,» svarte han, og det lød som om han mente det. «Jeg har vært på do,» la han til.

«At det var?»

«Det er vanligvis det folk spør om når de trykker meg på magen.»

«Akkurat. Plaget av forstoppelse?»

«Innimellom.» Han rynket på nesa. «Andre ganger det helt motsatte.»

«Det fins urter som kan hjelpe på det. Jeg kan vise Pinky…»

«Å, han er alt milevis foran deg. Han har lest seg opp.»

«Å? Hjelper det?»

«Ikke så mye som han helst vil at det skal, tror jeg.» En helt annen type smil hadde åpnet ansiktet hans, og _nå_ så hun det, hans første virkelig tiltrekkende trekk: Kjærligheten til guttungen. «Men det er hofta som er vond nå,» fortsatte han. «Jeg har ligget stille for lenge.»

«Ja, jeg klarte visst ikke å få _den_ til å gro helt riktig sammen heller.»

«Hva mener du?»

«Hofta di brakk da det du ble skutt,» minnet hun ham på, og innså i samme øyeblikk at han antagelig ikke hadde vært klar over det. «Jeg trodde du visste... Du halter når du går.» Et drag av skrekk flerret opp i blikket hans, og hun skyndte seg å legge til: «Bare et trent øye kan se det! Men du legger mest vekt på høyrefoten og det kan gi deg problemer, på sikt.» Hun smilte tappert. «Jo sterkere du er, jo mindre vil det plage deg, så hold den tøyelig og gjør styrkeøvelser. Og ikke ligg bundet til senger mer enn nødvendig.»

Spøken hennes falt flatt til dørken. Han var tydeligvis ikke i humør.

«Og ellers?» fortsatte hun, noe mer anstrengt. «Tilbakefall? Infeksjoner? Feber?»

Han ristet på hodet. «Bare den ene gangen.»

«Bra. Jeg skal la deg være i fred nå.» Hun trakk bukselinningen opp igjen og gikk tilbake til døra. Men der stoppet hun og så tilbake på ham over skulderen, nølende. «Fortalte han deg om barnet?»

Selv Sabeltanns skygge, verdenshavenes store svindler, klarte ikke å skjule sjokket. Øynene hans viet seg ut i vantro og han løftet hodet opp fra puta i en plutselig nyfiken, årvåken bevegelse.

«Jeg ser at han ikke har gjort det,» kommenterte hun.

«Det var et barn?» spurte han.

Hun la en hånd på klinken. «Det var nesten et.»

Hun snudde seg for å gå, men akkurat i samme øyeblikk kjente hun det plutselige dragsuget av en skiftning i Kraften. Hun forsto med én gang hva det var og rakk så vidt å spinne rundt for å møte Langemanns blikk, før han til de grader kjente det også. All farge forsvant fra ansiktet hans, som krøllet seg sammen i smerte, og han kastet seg tilbake mot putene. Innen hun hadde nådd tilbake til ham, klarte han ikke lenger å holde det inne. Han skrek.

«Langemann!» ropte hun. Hun tok hodet hans mellom hendene sine. Han var allerede brennhet. «Hør på meg! Det er Greven som drikker av Kraften. Jeg vet det gjør vondt, men han kan ikke drepe deg.»

«Skal vi vedde, tispe?!»

Hun slapp ham like brått som han falt til ro. Blikket som møtte hennes var helt svart. Greven var tilbake.

«Jeg ser fram til å møte deg,» gliste han.

Hun rygget bort fra sengen, mot døra, samtidig som denne føk opp og Sabeltann og et par av hans menn kom brasende inn.

«Hva skjer?» forlangte kapteinen å få vite, samtidig som Langemann begynte å klynke høyt av smerte igjen, et tydelig tegn på at han atter var seg selv.

«Han forbereder seg,» svarte hun rolig. «Han vet vi er på vei.»

«Han så deg?»

«Ja.»

En av mennene, den hengslete kanonmesteren, ville gå videre inn i rommet, men Sabeltann langet ut en arm og holdt ham tilbake. «Ingen går inn her,» sa han, uten å ta blikket fra stakkaren i sengen. «For resten av seilasen. Jo mindre han vet, jo bedre.»

«Men, kæpten, han har vondt!»

Sabeltann sendte ham et skarpt blikk, og Dagmar kunne bare fundere på om han leste det like godt som henne. _Jeg ser han har det vondt, din tomsing! Tror du ikke det koster meg alt å gå fra ham?_

Så de trakk seg ut av rommet, og det skjøre håpet om at døra ville dempe smerteskrikene svant da den ble lukket bak dem. Dagmar gløttet bort på mannen hun en gang hadde elsket og så hvordan blikket hans hadde rettet seg ut mot havet og det som ventet forut, og hun lot sitt eget vandre samme vei, og så stirret de ut i kvelden sammen, ut i en uro ingen av dem snakket om.


	10. Niende kapittel

Øya så irriterende ordinær ut. Kaptein Sabeltann sto ute på dekk og stirret på Gral med den intensiteten bare han kunne mønstre. Han opprettholdt en maske av besluttsomhet og kontroll, men sannheten var at han ikke ante hva han skulle forta seg. Han hadde bedt Lech sirkle øya, på rimelig avstand, utenfor rekkevidden til eventuell beskytning, men nært nok til å se. Dersom det nå hadde vært noe å se.

Tåka kveilet seg om de to fjelltoppene, og de få og sporadiske glimtene av det som befant seg bak, bød bare på synet av golde klipper og restene av en vissen vegetasjon. Sabeltann var oppvakt og skolert nok i Kraftens mystikk til å ane at det egentlig ikke var så øde som det virket, at det var en eller annen illusjon i virke her, men han følte ikke for å spørre Dagmar, selv om hun sto lagelig til rett ved siden av ham.

Takk og pris, da, at han hadde et mannskap helt uten slike kvaler.

«Det er jo ingenting der,» bemerket Pelle.

«Jo da,» svarte Dagmar. «Han lar oss se det når det passer ham.»

Sabeltann unnet seg et blikk bort på henne, men lot det bare hvile der et kort sekund før han flyttet det videre ut mot _Havets opal,_ som holdt tritt med dem på et par skipslengders avstand, som for å forsikre seg om at han fremdeles hadde alle sine menn i ryggen. Selvsagt hadde han det.

«Hva skjer nå?» spurte Benjamin fra sin plass ved relingen, og det var et såpass legitimt spørsmål at kapteinen for én gangs skyld lot ham fullføre. «Litt vanskelig å storme et sted vi ikke kan se.»

«Det var aldri meningen å storme stedet,» hveste Sabeltann. I øyekroken kunne han se Dagmar heve det ene øyebrynet. «Vi venter.»

«Hvor lenge da?»

«En mulighet vil by seg,» sa Dagmar og kom det skarpe svaret hans i forkjøpet. Han merket blikket hennes på seg. «Det er bare å holde seg våkne, gutter.»

Sabeltann la hånden på kården sin et øyeblikk, våpenet kjentes kjølig og trygt mot huden og ga ham den roen han trengte for å utføre den neste oppgaven. Han vekslet et ørlite blikk med Dagmar, og så gikk han mot Langemanns lugar med faste steg. Billy, som sto vakt, rettet seg opp i givakt og det var først ved siden av ham, på terskelen, at kapteinen nølte litt. Men ikke så lenge at noen la merke til det.

Han skjøv opp døra og stanken slo mot ham som en vegg. Han var ikke forberedt på at det skulle lukte så stramt der inne og heller ikke, innså han etter hvert som øynene vente seg til mørket, på synet som møtte ham.

Langemann hadde vært overlatt til seg selv i under et døgn, men det var utrolig hvordan et menneske kunne forfalle på så kort tid. Han lå på sengen, så sammenkrøpet som tauene tillot ham, ansiktet var likblekt mot putene og de mørke ringene rundt øynene og de innsunkne kinnene fikk ham til å se tjue år eldre ut. Han hadde tydeligvis svettet voldsomt, for skjorta lå klistret til huden og håret var vått og flokete.

«Er vi framme?» Stemmen var så tørr at den knakk på midten. Det var vanskelig å tolke blikket i halvmørket, men Sabeltann kunne høre på r-ene at det var Langemann han hadde med å gjøre.

Han lot døra gli igjen bak seg med et klikk. «Ja, vi er framme,» svarte han.

Han fikk fyr i lampen og helte vann i en kopp som han presset mot Langemanns lepper. Kvartermesteren drakk grådig av den, og kapteinen forbannet i stillhet avgjørelsen han hadde tatt om å etterlate ham her alene. Tauene hadde holdt, men han kunne se på de blodige håndleddene at Langemann hadde kjempet hardt mot dem, og det hele slo ham nå som fullstendig hasardiøst og tankeløst. Selvsagt burde noen ha sett til ham.

«Hvordan går det med deg?»

Det var et tåpelig spørsmål, noe også Langemanns svar bar preg av. «Hvordan tror du?»

«Har du vondt?»

«Nei.»

«Hvordan er det med hofta di?» spurte kapteinen da. Mer direkte spørsmål, ga kanskje ærligere svar.

Langemann sukket og lukket øynene. «Fortalte hun deg det?»

«Nei. _Han_ gjorde. Han sa det er noe galt med den.»

Det ene øyet åpnet seg igjen. «Jaha? Det var… invaderende.»

Sabeltann strøk varsomt en finger over det ene oppskrapte håndleddet. «Er dette ditt verk eller hans?»

«Sannelig om jeg vet,» svarte Langemann. «Alt har vært så uklart og forvirrende. Rosa var her inne og skjelte meg ut i sted, så det er en viss mulighet for at jeg har hallusinert en del.»

Kapteinen la en hånd på pannen hans og fikk bekreftet mistanken om at mannen hadde feber. «Unnskyld,» ba han, ikke for første gang de siste dagene.

«Slutt å unnskylde deg! Du er ikke den slags mann. Det har du aldri vært.» Den skarpe tonen fra Langemann var uventet, men det grågrønne blikket som nå gnistret opp mot ham var fullt av kvartermesterens velkjente futt, og kapteinen ble ubeskrivelig glad for å se det. «Du gjorde det du måtte.»

Sabeltann grep ham om haken og bøyde seg ned over ham, så tett at nesene nesten berørte hverandre. «Jeg skal drepe ham for deg,» hvisket han. «Du har mitt ord.»

«Det setter jeg pris på, kæpten.»

En svanger stillhet ble liggende og duve mellom dem. Sabeltann beholdt grepet om Langemanns hake og strøk pekefinger og langfinger over de ru skjeggstubbene, kjærtegnet ham nærmest ubevisst, og Langemann hadde låst blikket sitt i hans, holdt det slik bare han kunne, åpen og sta på samme tid. Det gikk et grøss eller en frostrie gjennom ham. «Jeg vil gjerne vaske meg, kæpten.»

Langemann likte å være ren, vel, mer enn _likte_ det, det var et tvangspreget behov han hadde hatt så lenge Sabeltann hadde kjent ham. Ingen badet så ofte som hans nestkommanderende, langt oftere enn strengt tatt nødvendig, et nesten daglig, møysommelig ritual de andre i mannskapet ga ham voldsomt tyn for, i hvert fall bak ryggen hans. Men slik som han lå nå, dynket i sin egen svette, var det vel ingen urimelig bønn å komme med. Sabeltanns øyne drev mot teppet som lå dandert over Langemanns underkropp, neseborene identifiserte omsider den stramme lukten som kom sivende mot ham, og han forsto at kvartermesteren nok hadde sine grunner. «Skal jeg hente gutten?» spurte han.

«Ikke gutten,» brøt Langemann ham av. «Hold gutten unna meg! Bare gi meg varmt vann og noen få minutter, det er alt jeg trenger.»

Sabeltann nikket langsomt, før han vendte om og gikk ut på dekk igjen. Dagslyset skar mot øynene hans og det var først her ute i friluft at han innså hvor tett og illeluktende lugaren egentlig hadde vært. Han hogg tak i den første og beste av mannskapet, som viste seg være Isak, og kommanderte ham til å skaffe vaskevann. «Du blir der inne hele tiden,» advarte han. «Du snur ikke ryggen til ham så mye som et øyeblikk. Forstått?»

«Ja da,» mumlet Isak og gikk surmulende ned i byssa.

Sabeltann gjenopptok posisjonen sin ved relingen og det tok ikke lang tid før Dagmar gled opp på siden av ham. «Nå, hvordan sto det til?»

«Det er det samme som sist,» svarte han. «Men han ser ut til å være over det verste.»

«Det vil stabilisere seg snart. Det er grenser for hvor lenge Greven kan opprettholde det trykket.»

Han så på henne, skarpere enn han hadde tenkt. «Er det?»

Hun flakket med blikket. «Jeg håper i hvert fall det.»

Han la en hånd på rekkverket, som for å støtte seg selv. Frustrasjon og sinne var i ferd med å bygge seg opp i ham, og han ville ikke at hun skulle se det. Ville ikke at det skulle gå ut over henne.

«Kæpten?»

Lech ropte på ham fra roret, og han sukket svakt av lettelse over den beleilige avbrytelsen. «Ja?»

«Vi har sirklet øya to ganger nå, kæpten. Vil du vi skal fortsette?»

Han tenkte seg om et øyeblikk, glante en siste gang inn mot land, om enn mest for syns skyld. «Nei.» Han ga relingen et klapp og skjøv i fra. «Vi dropper anker her. Benjamin!»

«Ai, ai, kæpten, dropper anker!» Kanoneren overrasket med sitt nærvær og kjappe reaksjon og fikk mennene i sving, og straks etter gikk ankeret til bunns, både på _Den sorte dame_ og over på _Havets opal._ Sabeltann så at lettbåten ble satt på vannet der borte og at Valdemar gjorde seg klar til å komme over, uten å ha klarert på forhånd. Han lot det passere. Det var ikke uvelkomment slik ting var nå.

Han noterte seg at Isak kom opp fra byssa, bærende på en kjele rykende varmt vaskevann og stadig mumlende subbet seg mot Langemanns lugar, og skulle til å gi ham nok en verbal overhaling, bare sånn til oppstramming og advarsel, men nøyde seg til slutt med et skarpt blikk. Det viste seg i de fleste tilfeller å være nok. I stedet gikk han for å ta imot Valdemar.

Han klatret om bord en kort stund senere, uten Odin denne gangen. «Han har det bra,» bedyret han til Benjamin, som kom kapteinen i forkjøpet og nådde bort til ham først. «Men når sant skal sies er han litt… urolig. Altså, ingenting sammenliknet med det utbruddet han hadde sist vi var om bord, men jeg tenkte det nok var best å holde ham unna.»

Sabeltann var hjertens enig, noe han lot et blikk rettet mot Benjamin fortelle, og kanonmesteren, som var usedvanlig flink til å ta hint denne dagen, trakk seg stillferdig vekk.

Valdemar nikket mot Langemanns lugardør. «Han er…?»

«Ikke bra,» avsluttet kapteinen for ham.

Valdemar nikket langsomt, og om Sabeltann hadde vært en mindre kynisk person, ville båtsmannens omsorg for Langemann virket nesten rørende på ham. Valdemar lot blikket gli videre innover mot øya. «Det er noe ved stedet som gjør det litt guffent,» vedgikk han, «men sannelig om jeg kan se hva.» Han så fra Sabeltann og bort på Dagmar. «Den ser øde ut for meg.»

«Det er den ikke,» bedyret Dagmar.

«Du kan se noe?»

«Jeg kan _kjenne_ det,» presiserte hun. «Men vi vil ikke kunne se noe før illusjonen blir opphevet. Det er Grevens trekk vi venter på.»

«Jeg kan ikke fordra å vente,» mumlet Sabeltann, og overrasket seg selv ved å faktisk si tanken høyt. «Han har da langt på vei invitert oss hit. Hvorfor stenge oss ute?»

«Han tester deg,» sa Valdemar, og overlappet Dagmars samtidige svar: «Han ydmyker deg.» De anerkjente hverandre med et mildt blikk kapteinen kjente en til dels urimelig irritasjon over, før Dagmar konkluderte. «Han leker med deg. Ikke la ham. En mulighet vil by seg, og da må du være klar.»

«Har vi en plan?» spurte Valdemar.

Sabeltann åpnet munnen for å svare, men avbrøt seg selv da han merket seg uttrykket i Dagmars ansikt. «Å, ikke gi meg det blikket, du har ingen plan du heller!» Han så iltert tilbake på Valdemar. «Det er som hun sier, det er _hans_ trekk.» Han la en hånd på kården. «Og jeg _er_ klar.»

Det siste var muligens en løgn, og det var også mulig at de andre to forsto det, men ingen kommenterte det. Det rakk de ikke, for i samme øyeblikk lød det et smell og høylytt romstering fra Langemanns lugar. Sabeltann spant rundt på hælen og begynte å gå mot den, men kom bare to skritt før døra føk opp og Langemann kom ut på dekk. Han hadde den ene armen i et jerngrep om en vettskremt Isaks hals og i motsatt hånd holdt han en pistol han trykket mot den unge piratens hode.

Over hele skuta rykket mennene til og fram, med sabler og kniver trukket, for så å bremse opp igjen like brått. De så godt på det ville blikket hvem de egentlig hadde med å gjøre, samtidig var det fremdeles deres høyt respekterte kvartermester de hadde foran seg, våt og glinsende i sollyset og med det mørke håret slått ut over skuldrene.

Og ellers naken som en nyfødt.

Han så rett på kapteinen. «Gi meg lady Dagmar!» hveste han. Han måtte ha sett noe i blikket hans, for han dyttet Isak fra seg og rettet pistolmunningen mot sin egen, det ville si Langemanns, tinning i stedet. «Jeg mener det. Jeg trenger ikke denne kroppen, men gullgutten gjør.»

Sabeltann observerte i øyekroken at Pinky gikk et steg fram, men gutten hadde visst lært av fadesen forrige gang de hadde befunnet seg i en liknende situasjon, og frøs til igjen.

«Rolig.» Kapteinen lot det med vilje være åpent hvem han instruerte, om det var Pinky eller de andre mennene, seg selv eller Greven.

Det var sistnevnte det virket dårligst på. «Gi meg lady Dagmar og en lettbåt,» kaklet han. «Eller jeg skyter!»

«Hva med klær?» spurte Sabeltann tørt.

Greven gliste. «Ja? Liker du ikke det du ser?» Han skjøt hoftene fram og viste kvartermesteren fram i all hans prakt. «Jeg ser hvorfor de kaller ham Langemann nå.»

Pinky så ut som om han skulle dø av skam og det flakkende blikket hans landet til slutt stivt i dørken. Greven lo.

Sabeltann merket bevegelse ved siden av seg. Dagmar var på vei til å skritte fram og han grep etter henne uten å egentlig tenke over det. Hun la en hånd mot underarmen hans og lente seg rolig mot ham. «Som jeg sa, en mulighet vil by seg.» Så trev hun Pinkys hånd og dro ham med seg bort til Greven.

«Du tar ikke med deg gutten!» datt det ut av Sabeltann og ingen ble mer overrasket over utbruddet enn ham selv.

Greven gliste triumferende. Han grep tak i Dagmar straks hun var innenfor rekkevidde og trakk henne brutalt inntil seg. «Du vil ha gutten med deg, hva? Da får du det. Alt for deg, min kjære.» Han lo og, Langemann eller ei, Sabeltann var glad han ikke hadde sin egen pistol med seg og at kården var for kort.

«Det er en lettbåt på vannet alt,» freste han og nikket ned mot den Valdemar hadde kommet i. «Kom deg vekk fra skuta mi!»

Greven sendte Dagmar og Pinky ned taustigen først, så løftet han hånden til pannen i en ironisk honnørhilsen før han klatret etter selv. Sabeltann stirret olmt etter ham i det båten gled inn mot øya, helt til tåka hadde tettet seg om den og de ikke lenger var synlige for ham.

Da spant han brått rundt mot Isak. «Snudde du ryggen til ham?» glefset han.

Isak visste bedre enn å prøve å lyve. «Bare et øyeblikk…»

Sabeltann ga ham en ørefik så hard at han nesten gikk i dørken. «Jeg _sa_ jo at du skulle følge med!»

«Men det var ekkelt, kæpten!» forsvarte tomsingen seg. «Han hadde gjort på seg…»

Kapteinen fiket til ham enda en gang. «Og dét er for at du ikke holder sånt for deg selv!»

Han rettet seg opp og så utover resten av mennene sine. De kikket tilbake på ham, tause og molefonkne, satt ut og en smule forvirret. Merkelig nok var det synet av Valdemar som roet ham ned.

«Så,» nikket båtsmannen, fattet nå som noen måtte være det, «vi venter videre, kæpten.»


	11. Tiende kapittel

Det var kunstig stille, som om noen hadde tredd en glasskrukke ned over dem. Pinky kunne høre lydene av årene i vannet, knirkingen fra åregaflene og Grevens tunge pust – eller var det egentlig Langemanns når det var hans lunger? – men fjernt, som om han var i en drøm. Rundt dem lå tåka tett, hvite vegger på alle kanter, men Greven så ut til å vite hvor han skulle. Det var han som rodde, og han utnyttet Langemanns høyreiste, sterke kropp til det fulle og førte dem over vannet med lange, seige tak.

Pinky satt ved siden av Dagmar i baugen. Hun hadde dratt ham ned på benken til seg, tett inntil, som for å fortelle ham at han ikke måtte vike fra henne, men det hadde hun strengt tatt ikke behøvd. Han hadde ingen anelse om hvorfor hun hadde tatt ham med, men regnet med at hun hadde sine grunner, og det beste for nå var å adlyde.

Det kom en svak, vislende lyd fra Greven, og Pinky gløttet opp for så å se bort igjen like fort. Det var ikke lett å vite hvor han skulle feste blikket. Én ting var at han var naken, Pinky hadde sett Langemann naken mange ganger før, sånt kunne han vel tåle, men det lå et ekstremt ubehag i å se noe som var så kjent og så ugjenkjennelig på samme tid. Han lurte på hvor Langemann, den _egentlige_ Langemann, var. Han måtte spørre Dagmar om det når han fikk anledning.

 _Om_ han fikk anledning.

Rundt dem lettet tåka brått og de gled på grunt vann mellom glatte svaberg inn mot en strand.

 _Kjenn omgivelsene dine, chav_. Han kunne liksom høre Langemanns stemme. _Merk deg detaljene. Du vet aldri når du vil trenge et gjemmested eller en rask retrett._ Han så for seg det vennlige blunket som pleide å følge med formaningene og kjente et plutselig stikk av savn.

Men han tok rådet til seg og begynte å studere landskapet. Det var goldt og grått, sugd tom for liv og farger. Stranda var bred og steinete og skrapte mot kjølen da båten omsider traff land. Greven tok opp pistolen som hadde ligget ved siden av ham på benken, men rettet den verken mot dem eller mot Langemanns hode. Det var ikke lenger nødvendig. «Velkommen til Gral,» sa han og lo.

Dagmar ignorerte hånden han rakte henne og var raskt ute av båten for egen hjelp. Pinky skyndte seg etter. Greven glodde misbilligende på ham. «Hva skal vi med gutten, milady?» gryntet han. «Han trengs vel ikke lenger?»

Dagmar grep Pinky hardt om håndleddet og trakk ham mot seg. «Du er noe til trollmann,» snerret hun.

Greven lot Langemanns øyne løpe opp og ned Pinkys smale kropp og den misfornøyde grimasen ble dypere. Men han sa ingenting, bare veivet med pistolen. «Du kjenner vel veien?»

Dagmar kjente veien. Det var lett å se på de målbevisste skrittene hennes da de krysset stranda. Hun gikk med rak rygg og et blankt og uleselig ansikt, og Pinky trasket etter, full av undring over det hun hadde sagt, men ikke så mye at han glemte å følge med på omgivelsene. Steinene på stranda var skarpe og kantete, og han sendte en stille takk til skomaker Ben som hadde sendt ham av gårde på tokt med nye, solide sko. Langemann var ikke så heldig, merket han seg. Greven viste lite aktverdighet for en lånt kropp og han blødde allerede fra flere kutt i de bare føttene. Det så ikke ut til å plage inntrengeren nevneverdig. Han bare ristet litt på dem av og til, som om det hele var mer til irritasjon enn virkelig smertefullt.

Stranda tok slutt og de fortsatte inn på en liten sti gjennom død og tørr krattskog. Pinky løftet blikket. Himmelen var grå over de nakne trekronene. Det måtte være høylys dag, men det var umulig å slå fast. Han holdt seg tett på Dagmar, og skulle nysgjerrigheten hans drive ham bort fra henne, slik den gjorde en gang innimellom, var hun rask til å hale innpå ham igjen. Først da de så huset, sakket hun ned på farten. Bygningen lå på en stor lysning, omringet av en avblomstret hage og høye hekker. Det var tre etasjer høyt, bygget i stein, forholdvis enkelt til herskapshus å være, men med hoveddøren omkranset av søyler og tørr eføy.

Dagmar nølte ikke lenge. Pinky hørte henne trekke pusten raskt inn gjennom nesen og så fortsatte hun. Han holdt tritt, selv om det lå noe mørkt og truende og uvelkomment over huset og han helst ville slippe å gå inn. Dørene åpnet seg for dem allerede da føttene deres traff nederste trappetrinn. Pinky trodde først at de gjorde det av seg selv, men så merket han seg skikkelsene som forsvant lydløst i skyggene og ble borte.

Det var folk her, av et slag.

De kom inn i en hall, men han fikk ikke tid til å studere den spesielt godt før Greven/Langemann ledet dem opp en bred trapp og videre ned en korridor. Det var mørkt, bare svakt lys sivet gjennom dørsprekkene fra rom de passerte. Han lot blikket gli opp langs veggene, der det hang malerier. De aller fleste var skåret i og flerret opp med kniv, som om noen hadde villet utslette sporene etter menneskene som var avbildet der. Han så dem uansett ikke så godt i halvmørket. Dagmars hånd lukket seg om armen hans. Han ante det var vel så mye for hennes egen skyld.

Omsider viste Greven dem inn i et av rommene. Det sto et spisebord der inne, med en enkelt stol, og det var en stor peis ved den ene veggen. Ilden som brant der var den eneste lyskilden i rommet, men de kunne tydelig se mannen som satt i en lenestol foran den. Han var kanskje femti år, beinete og mager, med bakoverstrøket sølvsprengt hår, og ikledd en grønn slåbrok. Øynene var åpne, men stirret glassaktig ut i rommet. Pinky kjente straks en voldsom aversjon mot å gå nærmere. Det var noe udefinerbart, om enn veldig utpreget stygt og ondt med denne figuren. Han skrittet bakover, inn i Dagmar, som la hendene sine på skuldrene hans, varsomt og beskyttende.

Greven/Langemann var blitt stående ved døren. «Her var vi da,» flirte han. «Grisk! Grufull!»

Pinky lurte et sekund eller to på hvem han egentlig skjelte ut, før to sammenkrøpne skikkelser kom inn i rommet og han forsto at dette faktisk var hva han kalte dem. Det var en mann og en kvinne og de kom subbende langsomt, som i søvne. Ved første øyekast virket de eldgamle, men da Pinky la hodet på skakke og studerte dem nøyere, så han at det ikke var tilfelle. Ansiktene var bleke og dradde, men forholdsvis unge. Kvinnen – Grufull – hadde mørkebrun hud og krusete hår, og mannen tettsittende øyne og en tynn bart under den spisse nesen. Han merket Dagmar stivne bak seg og gløttet opp på henne over skulderen. Steinansiktet hadde slått sprekker, hun så på de nyankomne med utilslørt sjokk og sorg. «Harriet?» sa hun. «Joaquin?»

Ingen av de to reagerte. Greven lo. «Hva de enn het før, så adlyder de ikke lenger de navnene,» sa han. «De er under min kontroll nå. De har ingen vilje.»

Pinky grøsset nesten av blikket Dagmar sendte ham i retur, men Greven bare lo høyere og strakte ut Langemanns armer så Grisk og Grufull kunne gripe hver sin. Så gikk et rykk gjennom kroppen og han begynte å se seg forvirret rundt, og Pinky trengte bare å møte blikket hans et kort sekund for å forstå hva som hadde skjedd.

«Pinky?» utbrøt Langemann, for det _var_ virkelig Langemann nå, og merket samtidig at han ble holdt fast og prøvde å dra seg løs. «Pinky!»

Mannen i stolen reiste seg brått. «Få ham ut herfra.» Grevens egen stemme var overraskende svak, nesten vislende.

«Slipp meg!» Langemann kjempet for å komme løs, men de to måtte være overraskende sterke, for de glapp ham ikke, selv om Grufull var faretruende nær.

«Forsiktig,» instruerte Greven. «Jeg har fremdeles bruk for ham.»

Langemann gjorde et brått utfall mot ham og denne gangen datt Grufull over ende og måtte slippe taket. Grisk på sin side kastet seg over ham. Han slo armene om midjen hans, men fikk ikke ordentlig tak i den nakne kroppen og grepet gled ned langs lårene, slik at de begge veltet og Langemanns hode smalt mot peiskanten. Han ble liggende på gulvet, med noen tykke striper av blod rennende nedover ansiktet, og Pinky kjente en knute i brystet, som løste seg noe da Langemann ynket lavt og rørte litt på seg.

«Jeg _sa_ jo at du skulle være forsiktig,» gneldret Greven. «Se nå hva slags griseri du har stelt i stand!»

«Tilgi meg, min herre, tilgi meg, tilgi meg,» mumlet Grisk, bukkende og skrapende, og da Greven viftet ham vekk med en håndbevegelse, tok han og Grufull den svimeslåtte mannen mellom seg og bar ham med seg ut. Pinky kjente Dagmars hånd på skulderen sin igjen, og satte ekstra pris på den da.

«Så, milady» sa Greven, «da var det oss.»

«Hva vil du meg?» glefset Dagmar tilbake, fullstendig uinteressert i å holde på den liksom-formelle tonen. «Skal du gjøre meg til et viljeløst krek, meg også? Du kan jo bare prøve!»

«Milady,» sa Greven stoggende. «Selvfølgelig kunne jeg gjort deg til et viljeløst krek om jeg ville. Du har ingenting å stille opp med mot mine krefter.» Han trakk den ene munnviken opp i et slags snerrende flir. «Eller trodde du det? Var det derfor du kom så villig? Tenkte du at du skulle beseire meg? Du og den ynkelige piraten din.» Han vendte seg mot døra. «Slu!»

Nok en sammenkrøpen figur tasset inn, en blond kvinne i en grå underkjole. Dagmar prøvde seg ikke med et annet navn denne gangen, men Pinky så det samme triste, gjenkjennende blikket.

«Ser du ikke hvor lett jeg overvant de andre?» fortsatte Greven. «Hva får deg til å tro at du er sterkere enn dem?»

«Det virker på meg som om det er _du_ som tror det,» parerte Dagmar.

Greven flirte, men det nådde ikke de stikkende øynene. Ingenting så ut til å kunne ta kulden ut av dem. Han var veldig høy, merket Pinky seg nå, nesten like høy som Langemann. Ansiktstrekkene var skarpe og strenge. «Hent litt te til gjestene, Slu,» beordret han, og kvinnen forlot rommet like stillferdig som hun var kommet.

Greven selv krysset langsomt rommet bort til spisebordet, og Pinky benyttet anledningen til å studere omgivelsene nærmere. Han så mer av dem nå som han hadde vendt seg til det dunkle lyset. Over bordet hang en lysekrone med utente lysstumper i, bordet i seg selv var uten duk og av mørkt tre og ellers tomt. Veggtapetet var ikke det du ville kalle prangende, men pent nok og i en dyp rød farge. Det var ingen vinduer, men to dører, den de var kommet inn gjennom og en på motsatt vegg, som Slu og Grisk og Grufull hadde brukt. I det ene hjørnet, bak Greven, sto et oppslått skap og Pinkys blikk falt på det første i rommet som virkelig fikk ham til å sperre øynene opp.

Han hadde sett tegningen. Den Oliver hjemme i Abra Havn oppbevarte i butikken sin. Kaptein Sabeltann hadde visstnok beordret den ødelagt, orket ikke påminnelsen, men Oliver hadde syntes at det var for galt og skjulte den i stedet på bakrommet, under et klede som Pinky engang i jakt på noe annet, hadde revet ned. «Hva er det?» hadde han spurt Oliver. Han var åtte år gammel.

Oliver hadde senket stemmen til en hvisken, gitt Pinky en følelse av at det var noe forbudt og viktig og voksent de snakket om. «Det er Den gylne tiger,» hadde han hvisket. «Eller mer presist en tegning av den. Alle pirater i Karibien lette etter den tigeren, i det som var den største skattejakten i manns minne.»

«Og fant noen den?» hadde Pinky spurt, allerede overbevist om svaret.

«Kapteinen hadde den,» bekreftet Oliver. «En kort stund. Før den glapp for ham igjen. Derfor liker han ikke bildet, og derfor må du aldri snakke om den til noen.»

«Hvor er den nå?»

«På havets bunn. Ved Gral.» Oliver hadde smilt og kløpet ham vennlig i kinnet. «De kom hjem med en annen skatt i stedet.»

Senere hadde Pinky fått nyss i at tigeren hadde gått ned med _Esmeralda,_ hans fars skute, i det samme forliset han selv var den eneste overlevende fra, og han hadde alltid siden følt et slags fellesskap med denne tapte gjenstanden. Det hadde vært noe litt fint og spennende i det at hans største tap og kapteinens lå sammen på havets bunn, ute av rekkevidde for noen av dem.

Men her var den.

Den gylne tiger.

I et hjørneskap i huset til Greven av Gral.

Og ikke på havets bunn.

Den var mindre enn han hadde forstilt seg, men det var den, uten tvil. En bengalsk tiger, med forpotene på en stein og hodet vridd over skulderen i et truende snerr. I solid gull.

Han hadde ikke kunnet skjule sjokket om han hadde prøvd engang. Greven gliste godt da han så hvor han så. «Ja, den likte du, hva? Ung piratspire som deg.» Han tappet sin lange pekefinger mot bordplata. « _Samle eder ikke skatter på jorden, hvor møll og rust tærer, og hvor tyver bryter inn og stjeler, men samle eder skatter i himmelen, hvor hverken møll eller rust tærer, og hvor tyver ikke bryter inn og stjeler! For hvor din skatt er, vil også ditt hjerte være._ » Han sukket. «Matteus, kapittel 6, vers 19 til 21. Skjønt ingen har vel lært deg Den hellige Bibel, kan jeg tenke meg.» Han lente seg brått fram. « _Om ditt høyre øye frister deg, da riv det ut og kast det fra deg!_ » ropte han. « _For det er bedre for deg at et av dine lemmer går tapt enn at hele ditt legeme blir kastet i helvete!_ »

Pinky rygget et halvt skritt. Det sorte i Grevens blikk var på et vis blitt enda sortere, skjønt han hadde ikke trodd det mulig.

«Men Den gylne tiger ligger på havets bunn,» datt det ut av ham, av overmot eller ren dumskap.

«Det er det jo åpenbart at den ikke gjør,» glefset Greven.

«Men den gikk ned sammen med min f…» Dagmar kløp ham hardt i armen, og da tidde han.

«Ja, ja,» sa Greven, plutselig kjølig rolig igjen. «Ikke la den friste deg.» Og så lukket han skapdørene.

Slu kom i samme øyeblikk tilbake med en tekanne og tre kopper. Hun satte det fra seg på bordet og forsvant igjen straks Greven hadde vinket henne av gårde. «Te?» bød han Dagmar.

«Du har ikke hentet meg hit for å drikke te,» svarte hun. «Skal vi ikke heller komme til poenget?»

«Jeg prøver å vise deg gjestfrihet.»

«Gjestfrihet?» Hun fnyste. «Dette er _mitt_ hus og _du_ er en inntrenger!»

Det ekle smilet hans forsvant og ansiktet stivnet til i en rasende maske. «Du skal vise meg respekt, heks!» ropte han. «Du er kvinne! Satans yngel!» Han strakte en hånd mot henne, de lange fingrene spredt ut som beina på en edderkopp. «Jeg har knust mange av din sort! Du er ingenting!»

«Jeg hører du snakker,» svarte hun. «Men foreløpig har jeg ikke sett noe jeg beundrer _eller_ frykter. Du er redd meg.»

«Så du vil _se_?!» skrek han. «Jeg skal vise deg hva jeg er i stand til. La meg demonstrere på gutten, så skal vi se hvem som frykter hvem!»

Han vendte seg mot Pinky, som plutselig sto som lammet under det skarpe blikket hans. Føttene var med ett grodd fast i bakken og noe tungt falt over ham, som en mørk skygge av håpløshet. I samme sekund spratt lokket på tekanna av, og en ball av varm te fløy gjennom lufta som en kule, rett i synet på Greven. Det freste da den traff ham og brølende slo han hendene for ansiktet og vred på seg i smerte, og Pinky ble rykket ut av lammelsen i det Dagmar grep hånden hans og dro ham med seg ut gjennom døra og i all hast nedover korridoren.

«Heks!» brølte Greven bak dem. «Du Satans lille hore! Du kan ikke flykte fra meg! Du er bundet til Gral, nå og for alltid!»

Skrikingen fortsatte, men ble svakere etter hvert som de fjernet seg. Pinky hadde fått ristet av seg sjokket og overraskelsen såpass at han holdt tritt med Dagmar uten at hun behøvde å dra i ham. Han lot henne lede an nedover trappene, gjennom en ny korridor og ned enda en smal trapp til kjelleren. Der, bak en vedstabel, huket hun seg ned og trakk ham inntil seg. «Vær stille,» hvisket hun. «Jeg har kastet en illusjon over oss, men jeg aner ikke hvor lenge jeg kan opprettholde den her, eller om jeg kan i det hele tatt.»

«Langemann…,» begynte Pinky.

«Vi kan ikke hjelpe ham nå.» Hun tok hodet hans mellom hendene og så innstendig på ham. «Du må klare å stole på at Langemann klarer seg selv.»

Han nikket, samtidig som han igjen fikk grep om situasjonen og noe demret for ham. «Du ville dette,» hvisket han. «Du ville i land.»

«Ja,» innrømmet hun. Hun kikket seg stjålent rundt. «Jeg måtte se dem.»

«Grisk og Grufull?»

«Ikke kall dem det! De heter Joaquin og Harriet. Og Slu er Agatha.»

«Unnskyld.»

«De var elevene mine,» bekreftet hun før han fikk spurt. Hun falt med et sukk inn mot vedstabelen, men kikket fort opp på ham igjen. «Hvil deg nå mens du har sjansen, Pinky. Vi må snart videre.»

«Hvor da?»

Hun strøk ham over kinnet. «Det er en til jeg må finne.»


	12. Ellevte kapittel

Dagen var på hell, solen var bare en oransje halvkule i horisonten, og fremdeles sto kaptein Sabeltann standhaftig på dekk og ventet. Han var ikke lenger sikker på hva, det var det vel ingen som var, men det var ingen som våget å påpeke det heller. Til det var ansiktet hans for innbitt, blikket for fokusert og nådeløst rasende. Han hadde aldri likt å vente, ikke når ting var utenfor hans kontroll, slik som nå. Han hatet å spille etter andres regler.

Av og til stakk de andre hodene sammen og hvisket. Det var opplagt om hva. Likevel fikk han seg ikke til å rikke seg. Terningen var kastet, de hadde overlatt seg til skjebnen, gitt fra seg styringen. Han var ikke redd. Det var kanskje det merkeligste. Han så seg selv gå seirende ut av dette. Kanskje var det ren selvsikkerhet, kanskje bare trass. Samme kunne det være.

«Valdemar signaliserer!» ropte Pip. Det kom som en lettelse, at det endelig var noe konkret å forholde seg til.

«Hva vil han?»

«Han kommer over.»

Igjen? Sabeltann trakk brynene sammen over nesa, snøftet lavt og tok motvillig blikket fra øya der inne bak tåkene. Valdemar var blitt sendt tilbake til skuta si med en av _Dama_ s lettbåter, som erstatning for den de hadde overlatt til Greven av Gral, men nå var han altså på vei tilbake? Kapteinen gikk bort til relingen og myste ventende mot ham. Båtsmannen hang nærmest utover baugen på lettbåten, med det ene kneet støttende mot ripa. «Jeg hadde ikke sjans til å stoppe ham!» ropte han allerede før de nådde skipssiden.

«Hvem?» svarte kapteinen, men Valdemar var frenetisk nok til å ignorere ham og i stedet henvende seg til Benjamin, som kom klatrende ned fra riggen akkurat da.

«Beklager, Benny, det var ingen som så det komme. Det er Odin, han… han stakk av.»

Benjamins føtter traff dørken med et dunk. «Hva mener du?»

Valdemar grep tak i taustigen med den ene hånden, men klatret foreløpig ikke opp. «Han bare hoppet over bord. Det gikk så fort. Plutselig bare dyttet han Jimmy over ende og hev seg i bølgene.»

«Hvor ble han av?!»

Sabeltann hørte panikken i Benjamins stemme, og han gløttet bort på ham, for alvor i tvil om han skulle bryte inn eller ikke.

Valdemar slo fortvilet ut med armen. «Han svømte i land?»

Benjamin var allerede halvveis over relingen, som om han ville følge brorens eksempel, men Tønnes holdt ham tilbake ved å legge en neve på skulderen hans. « _Kan_ han svømme?» spurte han.

«Ja!» utbrøt Benjamin. «Ja, jeg tror det, han kunne i hvert fall før… Men han ville ikke gjort det!»

«Men han _har_ gjort det,» påpekte kapteinen, ikke for å være uvennlig, men fordi han verken hadde tid eller kapasitet til slikt tull akkurat nå. Helvete heller, at Odin var litt sprø var jo ikke noe nytt, men av alle tidspunkt han kunne valgt å flippe ut på…!

På en annen side, det var absolutt en mulighet for at det ikke var tilfeldig.

Benjamin hadde fått slengt det ene beinet ut over ripa. «Jeg kommer ned,» sa han til Valdemar. «Jeg må inn til øya og lete etter ham.»

«Det er opp til kapteinen å avgjøre,» påpekte Tønnes.

Sabeltann merket at det ene øyebrynet hans krøp et lite stykke oppover. At Tønnes skulle være den som talte hans sak var noe overraskende, men selvfølgelig ikke uvelkomment. Ingen sa ham i mot heller, selv om det var tydelig at mannskapet hadde stor sympati med kanonmesteren sin.

Benjamin protestert selvsagt. «Slipp meg! Jeg svømmer om jeg må, men du har ingen rett til å stoppe meg.»

«Jeg stopper deg ikke, jeg redder deg. Du vet ikke hva som er der inne.»

«Det er ingenting der! Bare tåke, og broren min!»

Flere av de andre begynte å mumle seg imellom. Det var som om all spenningen endelig hadde en unnskyldning til å utløses, og kapteinen hadde rukket å konkludere med at han måtte gjøre noe for å roe situasjonen, da Pysa, som vanen tro hadde holdt øye med trusselen, plutselig sperret øyet opp og rettet en tykk pekefinger inn mot Gral. «Eh…»

Alle snudde seg. Tåka hadde lettet, nærmest delt seg på midten, og avdekket øya der inne. I den siste lille rest av dagslys så de lagunen med lettbåten og bak den de mørke, døde trærne. For første gang så den virkelig ut, som noe håndfast de faktisk kunne sette føttene på.

«En mulighet vil by seg…,» mumlet Sabeltann, lavt, men høyere enn han hadde tenkt. Mennene kikket på ham, avventende, også Valdemar, som hadde fått hodet opp over relingen nå.

Han satte øynene i Benjamin først. «Vi går i land,» avgjorde han. «Men vi forhaster oss ikke!» la han fort til da han så hvor kjapp mannens reaksjon var. «Gjør den andre lettbåten klar.»

Benjamin var så tent at han helt glemte å respondere etter boka, men bare nikket intenst. Sabeltann lot det passere og snudde seg mot Valdermar. «Du drar tilbake til _Opalen._ Kast loss, men bli i farvannet. Sirkle øya og hold utkikk. Om du ikke har hørt fra meg eller fra _Den sorte dame_ innen tre dager, kommer du inn. For fulle kanoner.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

«Tønnes, du har kommandoen her. Samme ordre gjelder deg: Tre dager, alle kanoner.»

«Ai, ai.»

«Følgende går i land med meg: Benjamin, Pelle, Pysa, Claes, Billy, Bendik, Frøya og Isak. Full bevæpning.» Flere menn så merkbart lettet ut. Pysa klynket lavt.

Sabeltann smalnet blikket. «Iverksett ordre!»

* * *

De hadde krøpet fram fra bak vedstabelen og forflyttet seg opp i første etasje igjen. Dagmar ledet an og Pinky fulgte tett bak henne. Forsiktig hadde de gått fra rom til rom, med alle sanser åpne og høy puls.

«Kan virkelig ingen se oss?» våget Pinky seg til å hviske i det de forlot et spiserom og kom ut i korridoren igjen.

«Nei, men han har merket magien min, det kjenner jeg. Han motarbeider den.»

«Det høres tungt ut.»

«Det er det. Det er hardt å opprettholde. Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg klarer det.» I ren innskytelse grep han hånden hennes. Hun snudde seg over skulderen og smilte ned til ham. «Takk. Men det er sånn sett ikke bare negativt at han bruker kreftene på oss. Da har han måttet senke garden et annet sted.»

Pinky hang med på notene. «En avledning?»

«På et vis.»

De trådte inn i et nytt rom, et bibliotek. Veggene var dekket av hyller, mange av dem fylt opp med bøker og fascinerende gjenstander: fat og skåler, mortere og vekter, krystaller og vakre steiner. Synet av dem påminnet Pinky om det han hadde sett i Grevens hjørneskap. «Hva gjør Den gylne tiger hos Greven av Gral?» spurte han. «Hvordan fikk han tak i den?»

«Jeg vet virkelig ikke,» svarte Dagmar. Hun stoppet og snudde seg mot ham. «Hør, jeg forstår hvilket spørsmål du brenner inne med, så jeg skal svare: Jeg traff faren din noen få ganger. Ikke nok til å kjenne ham godt, men nok til å vite at han var en bra mann.»

Pinky svelget hardt. «Han var her?»

«Han var her. Som vår gjest. Han var også her da Greven kom, men hva som skjedde og hvordan det skjedde og hvordan den tigeren havnet her, det kan jeg ikke svare på.»

Pinky lot det hele synke inn. Det var så mye mer han ville spørre om, men han trodde på Dagmar når hun sa at hun ikke visste mer, så det ville vel ikke føre til noe. Han tok en nærmere kikk på rommet i stedet og blikket ble straks dratt mot en lesepult og den store oppslåtte boka som lå der, for bøker hadde fascinert ham dypt helt siden Ravn hadde lært ham å lese.

Han gikk bort for en nærmere titt. Boka var trykt og ikke håndskrevet, men språket var fremmed for ham, så han kunne likevel ikke tyde ordene. Han lukket den for å studere tittelbladet og stavet seg møysommelig gjennom det. « _Malleus Maleficarum._ »

Han merket at Dagmar stoppet opp og snudde seg mot henne. Hun stirret på boka med sjokk og forakt. «Hva er det?» spurte han.

«Det er ingen god bok, Pinky,» svarte hun. «Og jeg mener ikke i den forstand at den er dårlig og kjedelig, skjønt det er den også, men i den forstand at den er ond.» Hun så seg om i rommet, granskende og undrende, som om hun så det på en helt ny måte. Han fulgte blikket hennes rundt, til flere bøker og til underlige instrumenter, liggende på hyller og hengende på veggen. «Gode Gaia, han var heksejeger...»

«Hø?»

« _Malleus Maleficarum_ betyr "heksehammeren". Det er en bok Kirkens menn bruker for å avsløre og henrette hekser.» Hun trakk ansiktet sammen i et spørrende uttrykk. «Jeg lurer på…» Hun åpnet skuffene i lesepulten en etter en, til hun fant det hun lette etter: et stort krusifiks hengende i et kjede av sølv. Hun holdt det opp så de begge kunne studere det. «Han er prest,» konkluderte hun.

Pinky rakk ikke å respondere før døra til rommet gled opp med et langtrukkent knirk. Han spant rundt og så en mann komme inn. Han var raskere i stegene enn de andre og så forholdvis ung ut, selv med det sykelige, grå ansiktet under en like grå hette. Han stoppet opp rett inn forbi terskelen, og Pinky holdt pusten og sto helt stille, slik Dagmar hadde instruert ham til, og håpet han ville gå. Men i stedet løftet mannen hodet brått og satte blikket rett i ham. «Dagmar,» hvisket han, «han kan se oss.»

Dagmar hadde tydeligvis konkludert med det samme. «Goggen?» sa hun prøvende, og den unge mannen sperret opp øynene og for første gang ante Pinky en form for bevissthet bak disse sløve blikkene. Men det var ingen gjenkjennelse, ingen undring. Bare triumf.

«Greve!» ropte Goggen. «Greve, jeg fant dem!»

Dagmar lirte av seg noen gloser Pinky ellers forbant med Langemann, grep ham i armen og satte stø kurs mot døra. «Unnskyld, George,» sa hun til Goggen, fullstendig helhjertet, i det hun brutalt kroppstaklet ham inn i en av bokhyllene og fikk lagt veien ut av rommet åpen.

«Greve!» hylte Goggen, og han fortsatte å skrike mens Dagmar og Pinky skyndte seg forbi ham og nedover korridoren. «Greve, de er her!»

«Illusjonen er brutt,» bekreftet Dagmar mens de hastet videre gjennom huset.

«Det skjønte jeg. Var det Goggen som gjorde det?»

«Neppe. Goggen, eller George, var veldig tidlig i læreprosessen da øya ble tatt. Nettopp kommet til oss. Knapt eldre enn deg den gangen.»

«Men det finnes altså mannlige hekser?»

«Selvsagt gjør det det! Skjønt ikke så mange, av en eller annen grunn. Joaquin, som du så tidligere, var en av de beste jeg har undervist. Og likevel,» – og Pinky ante litt gråt i halsen hennes – «er Greven sterkere.»

«Og Greven er prest?»

De rundet et hjørne og fortsatte ned en ny gang. Et sted i huset kunne de høre høye stemmer.

«Ting tyder på det. Han har vel funnet ut at den beste måten å bekjempe oss på, er å bli en av oss.»

«Men hvem som helst kan ikke bli heks?»

«Nei.»

Pinky skulle gjerne hatt et mer utfyllende svar, men han forsto jo at dette ikke var det riktige tidspunktet å spørre om slikt på. «Hva gjør vi nå?» spurte han i stedet.

«Jeg må finne henne,» svarte Dagmar. «Jeg vet hun er her, jeg kan kjenne det.»

«Hvem?»

Hun bråstoppet, så fort at han løp inn i henne. Han skjønte fort hvorfor. Lyden av skritt kom mot dem fra nederst i ganga. Hun så seg hektisk rundt, valgte seg en dør og trakk ham med seg gjennom den. Det var et soverom de kom inn og Pinky fulgte sin oppdragelse, mer eller mindre bevisst, og sugde til seg alle detaljer. Himmelsengen var det største møbelet. Den ene stolpen var knekt, så sengehimmelen hang skakt, og sengeteppene var spjæret og slitt. I skrivebordet under vinduet var alle skuffene trukket ut og tømt. Det var også bokhyllene langs den ene veggen, med unntak av én reol, og gulvet var dekket av bøker, støv og gulnede papirark. Et hint av røkelse og dameparfyme hang i luften.

Dagmar hadde lukket døra bak seg. Nå stirret hun inn i rommet med et blikk fylt av skrekk og forferdelse. Pinky trengte ikke å spørre, reaksjonen var et klart nok svar for ham: Dette var hennes værelse, rommet hun hadde sovet og arbeidet og levd i.

Hun lukket øynene og leppene begynte å bevege seg opp og ned, skjønt ingen lyd kom ut. Skrittene i gangen nærmet seg og Pinky kjente for første gang hvor redd han egentlig var. Han saumfarte rommet på jakt etter en fluktvei, fikk øye på vinduet og løp bort dit. De var i tredje etasje, et langt fall, og sannsynligvis var han uansett ikke tryggere for Greven der ute enn han var her inne.

Han snudde seg mot Dagmar igjen. Hun sto der fremdeles som en påle, taust mumlende, med lukkede øyne. All farge hadde forsvunnet fra ansiktet hennes og bekker av tårer rant nedover kinnene. Hun var redd, hun også.

«Dagmar?» Han kunne ikke lenger være stille. «Dagmar, hva kan jeg gjøre?»

Hun svarte ham ikke. Det begynte å renne blod fra det ene neseboret. Skrittene kom nærmere, hvert øyeblikk ville noen dra i klinken –

Noen braste inn i rommet, men ikke den veien Pinky hadde tenkt. Han skvatt til da den ene bokreolen, den som fremdeles hadde bøker i hyllene, gled inn i rommet og avslørte at den slett ikke var en reol, men en skjult dør. En rødhåret kvinne i mørk kjole skred inn, og enten så hun ikke Pinky eller så ignorerte hun ham fullstendig, for hun satte kursen rett mot Dagmar. Hun grep hendene hennes og holdt dem i sine, og snart gikk leppene deres i takt i det hun falt inn i den ordløse besvergelsen. Like plutselig, uten at Pinky egentlig hadde merket noen endring, sank de sammen i lettelse, begge to.

«Å, Gaia, det var lettere når vi var to!» utbrøt nykommeren.

«Miriam,» sa Dagmar, og de omfavnet hverandre.


	13. Tolvte kapittel

Dagmar var den første til å slippe taket. «Du gjemmer deg godt.»

«Du også,» svarte Miriam. «Men jeg burde vel ant at jeg ville finne deg i ditt eget rom.»

«Å, det var helt tilfeldig.»

Miriam løftet et bryn. «Var det?»

Dagmar sukket og kikket seg rundt. «Det føles uansett ikke som mitt lenger. Det er… merket.»

«Han har endevendt det,» nikket Miriam. «Flere ganger. Som om han håpet å finne _deg_ her. Jeg klarte ikke å redde mye, er jeg redd…»

«Ikke tenk på det.»

«Men jeg reddet kortene dine, i hvert fall.» Hun løftet på skjørtene, løsnet en pose i sort fløyel og rakte den fram.

Dagmars ansikt lyste opp i det hun tok imot, men hun stakk den bare fort inn under sine egne skjørter uten å se nærmere på den. «Takk.»

Miriam halve smil døde raskt bort. «Du så de andre?»

Dagmar nikket trist. «Ja.»

«Jeg har prøvd. Mange ganger. Men hva han nå enn har gjort med dem, er det bortenfor min kontroll å rette på det. Og han har vendt dem mot meg, de forteller ham alt jeg gjør.»

«Har han ikke forhekset _deg_?» datt det ut av Pinky. Han hadde fulgt med på samtalen, sett fra den ene til den andre, prøvd å henge med i svingene.

Miriam kikket bort på ham. «Du er da en liten nysgjerrigper? Jeg har ennå min egen vilje, hvis det var det du lurte på.» Hun flyttet blikket tilbake på Dagmar. «Han har ikke så mye kontroll over meg som han tror.»

Det lød skritt fra gangen igjen. Dagmar rakk å legge en pekefinger over munnen før døra føk opp og Goggen stakk hodet inn. Han feide det ivrige blikket frenetisk over rommet, trakk ansiktet sammen i en misfornøyd grimase og forsvant igjen. Pinky slapp pusten han ikke hadde vært klar over at han holdt, lettet over at illusjonen så ut til å virke fint denne gangen.

Miriam ristet oppgitt på hodet. «Den stakkars gutten. Han er den mest fortapte av dem.»

«Han var bare barnet den gangen. Neppe noen utfordring.»

«Ja, jeg vet. Men Joaquin? Agatha? At Greven overvant _dem_ overrasker meg like mye som at jeg gikk fri.»

«Han har utvilsomt enorme krefter.»

«Og de vokser, Dagmar, dag for dag. Han skviser Kraften ut av dem.» Hun knyttet neven. «Som saft. Ut av øya, ut av verden. Inn i ham.»

Dagmar la en hånd på armen hennes. «Han må stoppes.»

«Hvordan?» Miriam dro armen til seg og slo den ut i en frustrert bevegelse. «Jeg er ikke sterk nok. Heller ikke du. Ikke engang om vi kombinerte krefter.»

«Derfor trenger vi hjelp,» insisterte Dagmar. «En full Sirkel, alle seks elementene. Jeg skulle likt å se ham stå imot _den_!» Hun fanget Miriams arm igjen og strammet iherdig grepet. «Du og jeg, Joaquin, Harriet og Agatha. Hva tror du? Kan vi frigjøre de tre med våre forente krefter?»

«Kanskje.» Det korte glimtet av håp Pinky mente han hadde sett i Miriams blikk, forsvant igjen, og en ny skygge av fortvilelse falt over henne. «Men vi vil uansett mangle en luftheks.»

«Det er derfor jeg tok med gutten.»

Pinky rakk ikke engang å helt registrere hva hun hadde sagt, før Miriam spant rundt og satte blikket i ham. Øynene hennes, som hadde en besynderlig nyanse av fiolett, videt seg ut og munnen gled opp i et uttrykk av sjokk og gjenkjennelse. «Jeg burde sett det!» utbrøt hun. «Men, ved Gaia, jeg ser det nå!» Hun skrittet raskt bort til ham, og før han hadde klart å vike unna, hadde hun grepet ham om skuldrene og stukket ansiktet sitt granskende opp i hans. «Han er jo sin far opp ad dage.» Hun smilte og for første gang siden hun dukket opp, ble hun litt mindre skummel. «Velkommen, Pinky,» sa hun. «Det er fint å få se deg igjen.»

«Igjen?» pep Pinky. Han så forbi henne, bort på Dagmar. «Og hvordan vet hun hva jeg heter?»

Dagmar smilte også, mildt og forsonende. «Ikke vær redd, gutten min.»

Miriam snudde seg mot henne. «Har han Evnen?»

Dagmar ristet på hodet. «Nei. Men blodet er kanskje nok.»

Miriam nikket langsomt. «Mulig… Det er uansett verdt et forsøk.»

«B-blodet?» Pinky svelget hardt. «Hva skal du med blodet mitt?»

Dagmar kom nærmere. «Husker du at jeg fortalte deg om kammerpiken min?»

Pinky nikket. «Hun var heks. Som dere.»

«Ja, det stemmer, hun hadde Evnen. Hun het Isabel, og hun var din mor.»

Mor? Pinky hadde aldri dvelt tankene ved _mor_. Han hadde vært så opphengt i _far_ , fordi _far_ hadde et navn og et ansikt. Det traff ham nå som en slegge.

«Beklager at jeg skjulte hensiktene mine for deg, Pinky,» hørte han Dagmar si. «Det var ikke vondt ment, bare best sånn.»

«Min mor?» fikk han klemt ut.

«Ja, du skjønner kanskje nå hvorfor Morgan besøkte oss så ofte? Du er født her, i dette huset. Jeg tok selv imot deg.»

Munnen hans var blitt helt tørr. «Hva skjedde med henne?»

«Hun døde.» Miriam var åpenbart ikke typen som pakket ting pent inn, men akkurat der og da satte han voldsomt pris på det enkle og direkte svaret. «Den grufulle dagen.»

«Greven?»

Hun nikket. «Faren din prøvde å unnslippe med deg, men skuta…»

«Gikk ned,» fullførte han. «Den delen kan jeg.»

Igjen hørte de skritt i korridoren og knep leppene sammen, men hvem det enn var som kom, gikk vedkommende forbi denne gangen. Dagmar virket likevel mer enn klar for å bryte opp. «Hvor holder du hus?» spurte hun Miriam.

«Observatoriet.»

«Da drar vi dit.»

De gikk gjennom døra bak bokhyllen til en mørk og forlatt salong, og skyndte seg videre derfra ned trappene og ut kjøkkenveien på baksiden av huset. De krysset hastig hagen, i ly av nattemørket som i mellomtiden hadde omhyllet øya, og det mørket var i Pinkys øyne nesten velkomment etter den uhyggelige og truende stemningen inne i huset. Luften var våt av dugg, skjønt gresset knaste tørt under føttene hans, og han fulgte etter kvinnene som en søvngjenger, med lyden av sitt eget hamrende hjerte dunkende i øret.

Observatoriet lå i andre enden av den store gressplenen, helt inntil den tørre hekken. Det var et sirkelformet tårn, vel åtte-ti meter høyt og bygget i samme type stein som hovedhuset. Miriam åpnet døra og vinket dem foran seg inn. Det første rommet de kom inn i var tomt, bare en haug med gamle hageredskaper lå inntil veggen, men opp en stige, i etasjen over, hadde hun installert seg ganske hyggelig. Det var bare et lite vindu der, mer en glugg egentlig, men hun hadde et slags ildsted og da hun hadde fått fyr på det, ble rommet fylt av et lunt, oransje lys. Det lå en gammel madrass på gulvet, noen kasser gjorde nytten som stol og bord, og de få hyllene festet til veggen var stort sett tomme.

«Han kommer jevnlig for å ransake stedet,» forklarte Miriam da Pinky dro en finger langs den ene hylla, som om hun leste tankene hans. «Som om jeg er dum nok til å gjemme unna ting _her_. Jeg bærer dem på meg, de som betyr noe. Som kortene dine.» Hun så på Dagmar. «Boken min har jeg gjemt. I tolv år har han lett, den tosken!» Hun lo, men det var en bitter latter.

«Hva vet du om ham?» spurte Dagmar.

«Ikke så mye som jeg skulle ønske. Jeg går helst ikke inn i huset. Men jeg vet han er heksejeger.»

Dagmar nikket. «Og prest, ser det ut til.»

«Hah! Det overrasker meg ikke. Han spyr ut bibelvers som en trykkpresse, helvetes puritanersvin! Han er gammel også, veldig gammel. Jeg har hørt evinnelige historier om hans glansdager under Protektoratet.»

«Protektoratet?» Dagmar rynket pannen. «Men det vil jo bety at han er minst åtti år gammel!»

«Jeg vil si nærmere hundre,» svarte Miriam.

Pinky rynket på nesa. «Han ser ikke sånn ut.»

«Nei, han er så full av Kraften at aldringen har bremset opp betraktelig,» forklarte Miriam. «Ja, kanskje til og med blitt reversert.»

«Kan hende er det planen hans?» foreslo Dagmar. «Evig ungdom, evig liv?»

«Hm… en Kirkens mann som frykter Døden?»

«Det er vel mer regelen enn unntaket?»

«Sant nok. Og jeg vet han lefler i alkymi, så kanskje. Et helt vanvittig prosjekt, i alle fall.»

«Men mulig.»

«I teorien, ja.» Miriam sukket tungt, som om hun var lei av hele samtaleemnet. I stedet snudde hun seg mot Pinky, med et smil, skjønt han var usikker på hvordan det smilet skulle tolkes. Det var ikke moderlig, som hos Dagmar, men heller ikke uvennlig når alt kom til alt. «Kom,» sa hun, «jeg vil vise deg noe.»

Hun åpnet en luke i taket og trakk en stige ned til seg. «Ta med deg en lampe,» instruerte hun i det hun satte foten på det nederste trinnet. Så kløv hun raskt opp, og han grep lampen som Dagmar tente og rakte ham, og fulgte etter henne, opp til loftsrommet over dem. Også dette rommet var tomt, med unntak av et veltet bord, og taket skrånet, slik at de måtte huke seg stadig lenger ned jo tettere på veggene de gikk. Miriam vred på et håndtak, dyttet opp et par tunge skodder og avslørte takvinduet bak, og en kjølig nattebris feide inn i rommet sammen med synet av den tilskyede himmelen. «Velkommen til himmelobservatoriet,» erklærte hun.

Pinky gikk helt bort til karmen. Han kunne skimte herskapshuset i mørket og skogen bakenfor den tørre, gamle hekken, men det var åpenbart at vinduet i hovedsak var konstruert for at man skulle kunne studere nattehimmelen, akkurat slik navnet antydet.

«Du skulle sett det på en stjerneklar natt,» sa Miriam. «Men her har vi ikke sett stjernene siden Greven kom.» Hun sukket. «Din mor elsket å være her. Hun kunne studere dem i timevis. Men så var jo også luft elementet hennes.»

«Hva betyr det?» spurte Pinky.

«Alle som har Evnen henter Kraften gjennom elementene.» Det var Dagmar som svarte. Hun hadde kommet etter dem og heiste seg akkurat da opp gjennom luken. «Og alle har et element de har en sterkere forbindelse til enn de andre. Mitt er vann, Miriams er ild, din mors var luft. Og i tillegg er det jord, tre og metall.» Hun kom bort til dem og gløttet opp mot den skjulte himmelen, hun også. «Til en Sirkel trengs alle seks for at den skal fungere optimalt. Da utfyller vi hverandre, da er vi sterkest.»

«Hvordan får man et element? Velger man det?»

«Nei. Elementet velger deg. Av og til er det åpenbart, andre ganger tar det lang tid å finne ut av.»

«Og hvordan finner man det ut?»

«Det er vanskelig å forklare,» sa Miriam. «For en som aldri har kjent Kraften. Men man kjenner det når man kjenner det, tro du meg.»

Pinky bet seg i leppa. «Og dere trenger meg for å fullføre Sirkelen? Eller blodet mitt?»

«Vi håper Isabels blod i årene dine skal være nok til å erstatte henne, ja,» nikket Dagmar.

«Kommer det til å gjøre vondt? Kan du tappe alt på en gang, eller tar det lang tid?»

Begge kvinnene stirret på ham. «Men kjære deg…,» begynte Dagmar, samtidig som Miriam sa: «Vi skal da ikke tappe det ut av deg!»

Dagmar draperte en arm rundt skuldrene hans og holdt ham i et fast tak. «Du trenger bare stå der, i Sirkelen, med oss. Trodde du virkelig vi mente å ofre deg?»

Han trakk på skuldrene, plutselig forlegen og flau over sin egen naivitet.

Miriam ristet vantro på hodet. «Og likevel kom du villig med oss. Du _er_ hennes sønn.»

«Og hans,» la Dagmar til. «De hadde vært veldig stolte av deg.» Hun plantet et kyss på hodet hans.

«Så hva er planen?» spurte han, desperat etter å få oppmerksomheten over på noe annet enn seg selv. «Når dere har Sirkelen deres?»

« _Om_ vi klarer å danne en Sirkel, er planen å tappe Greven for Kraften,» sa Miriam.

«Såpass at han kan drepes,» fullførte Dagmar, med en plutselig kald og nesten uhyggelig stemme.

«Og hvem skal gjøre det?»

«Jeg mener å huske at kapteinen meldte sin interesse.»

Miriams øyebryn føk i været. «Kapteinen? Så dét er hvordan du kom deg hit?»

«Det er ikke som du tror,» avfeide Dagmar henne.

«Å nei?» Det glimtet til Miriams blikk, som om hun plutselig øynet muligheten til å være litt uskikkelig. «Sa du ikke akkurat at den pompøse soldaten din har tilbudt seg å ta livet av Greven for deg?»

Dagmar kikket skarpt tilbake på henne. «Han er ikke her for min skyld. Eller for vår. Han er her for Langemann.»

Miriam rynket forvirret på nesa. «Morgans Langemann?»

«Den eneste ene. Greven besatte kroppen hans.»

«Ah, fordi du…?»

«Nettopp, og han har stelt i stand all mulig ugagn og elendighet.»

«Ha, ikke rart han har vært i så godt humør de siste dagene!»

«Så Sabeltann er ganske oppstemt på å rydde ham av banen en gang for alle,» fortsatte Dagmar ufortrødent. «Han er vel alt i land, vil jeg tro. Men han vil ikke finne huset før noen lar ham.»

Miriam la hodet spørrende på skakke. «Hvordan kom _du_ i land?»

«Greven rodde oss hit, i Langemanns kropp.»

Den siste opplysningen fikk Miriam til å rette seg brått opp. «Så Langemann er her på øya?»

«Ja.»

«I live?»

«Det vil jeg tro. Jeg har en anelse om at de ikke er ferdige med ham.»

Miriam gløttet ut gjennom vinduet, mot herskapshuset, før hun langsomt snudde seg mot dem igjen. «Dét… synes jeg vi skal bruke til vår fordel.»

* * *

Kaptein Sabeltann og hans utskremte menn hadde støtt på hindringer. Bokstavelig talt.

Det hadde begynt bra. De hadde funnet lettbåten på stranda og fulgt stien gjennom skogen. Øya hadde ikke budt på noen ubehagelige overraskelser, og sett bort fra all den døde vegetasjonen og den jevnt over dystre stemningen, kunne den minne om enhver annen øy i området. Men så, like før de etter alle solemerker burde ha kunnet se herskapshuset, så nær målet at kaptein Sabeltann kunne _kjenne_ det, hadde de i stedet støtt på hekken.

Den var for høy til å se over og for frodig og tett til å kunne se _igjennom_ (bortsett fra et og annet glimt mellom grenene her og der som egentlig ikke bød på særlig), og den så ut til å fortsette i det uendelige i begge retninger. De hadde fulgt den et stykke, og så et stykke til, uten å finne en port eller så mye som en åpning. Kapteinen hadde satt opp farten i takt med den økende irritasjonen og et par av de tyngre piratene hans (ingen navn nevnt) slet etter hvert med å holde følge.

«Det er akkurat som i eventyret,» peste Pysa fra bakerst i feltet.

«Hva prater du om?» mumlet Claes.

«Det med prinsessa som sov i hundre år.»

«Tornerose,» skjøt Billy hjelpsomt inn.

«Men det var en rosehekk,» kverulerte Isak. «Og her er det ingen roser.»

«Så er det ingen prinsesse på andre siden heller,» sa Bendik. «Bare en greve, og noen hekser.»

«Og Langemann,» sa Pysa.

«Og Odin,» sa Benjamin, før han snudde seg mot hekken og ropte ut navnet nok en gang: «Odin? Ooooo-diiiin?!!!»

«Ssh!» hysjet Sabeltann, uten egentlig helt å vite hvorfor.

«Og Pinky,» mumlet Billy lavt.

Claes stoppet brått opp og da gjorde de andre også det. «Det er ingen vei inn,» konkluderte han, og sa høyt det Sabeltann ikke hadde villet innrømme, ikke engang for seg selv.

«Det må det jo være,» protesterte Frøya.

«Nei, vi har vært hele veien rundt to ganger nå.»

«Hvordan vet du det?»

Claes holdt opp lampen sin og pekte utålmodig på et kryss i en tørr trestamme. «Jeg markerte treet. Det er tredje gangen vi passerer her.»

«Men det gir jo ikke mening.»

«Ingenting med den hekken gir mening,» murret kapteinen. «Men så er den heller ikke virkelig.»

Bare Claes, og til dels Benjamin, så ut til å henge med i svingene. De andre stirret på ham som om han nettopp hadde fortalt dem at himmelhvelvingen var snekret av drivved og i ferd med å falle i hodene på dem.

«Det er ikke en naturlig hekk,» utdypet han, ganske overrasket over sin egen tålmodighet.

«Hvordan vet du…?» begynte Isak.

Og med det var tålmodigheten brukt opp. «Først og fremst fordi den er frodig og grønn og alt annet rundt oss er _dødt!_ »

Benjamin, som tydeligvis ikke var så distrahert som han virket å være, men snarere besatt, spant rundt på hælen og slo desperat en hånd mot de grønne bladene.

«Ikke rør den!» advarte Isak, selvfølgelig alt for sent, og da han så at Benjamin slapp uskadet fra det, endret han fullstendig innstilling og la spørrende til: «Hvordan kjentes det ut?»

Benjamin rynket på nesa. «Som en… vegg?» Han løftet blikket. «Odin!» ropte han igjen. «Oooo-din!»

«Hysj!» Kapteinen smalt en finger over leppene sine, ikke fordi Benjamins kauking plaget ham (skjønt det gjorde den), men fordi han i sekundet før hadde hørt en lyd.

Benjamin så iltert på ham, modigere nå som han var så bekymret for broren. «Jeg er nødt til å finne ham, kæpten!»

«Ssh!» gjentok Sabeltann, men i neste øyeblikk hørte alle den kraftige raslingen av blader, og sabler og pistoler ble halt opp fra beltene og rettet mot hekken, der lyden kom fra. Noen grener vek til side og en høyreist person tumlet ut foran dem med et grynt.

Kapteinen brukte noen øyeblikk på å kjenne ham igjen, eller i hvert fall på å akseptere at dette herjede vesenet virkelig var hans nestkommanderende. Han var fremdeles helt uten klær, og håret hang over skuldrene, flokete og fullt av kvister og blad. Ansiktet var dekket av størknet blod, slik at det hvite i øyet lyste ekstra uhyggelig opp i nattemørket.

«Langemann?»

Langemann så hans utstrakte sabel og løftet straks armene i været, som om det var den minste sannsynlighet for at han hadde våpen gjemt et sted på den nakne kroppen. «Dessverre, nei.»

Svaret fikk alle til å rykke nærmere med våpnene sine. «Greve!» gneldret kapteinen. «Nok lek!»

«Jeg er ikke Greven,» bedyret Langemann.

«Så det _er_ deg?»

«Nei. Jeg mener… jo. Jeg mener nei!» Han sukket. «Jeg er verken Langemann eller Greven.»

Sabeltann så iltert på ham. «Hvem er du da?»

«Mitt navn er Miriam.»

«Det er et jentenavn!» utbrøt Pysa.

Langemann sendte ham et oppgitt blikk. «Skarpt observert.»

Sabeltann visste fremdeles ikke helt hva han skulle tro. Stemmen var fremdeles Langemanns, aksenten var standard britisk, men med et hint av noe kontinentalt denne gangen. Tysk, kanskje?

«Hør!» sa han og rettet sabelen mot Langemanns nesetipp. «Jeg gir blaffen i hvem du er. Jeg vil bare vite hva du har gjort med Langemann!»

«Jeg har ikke gjort noe som helst,» bedyret han – eller hun? «Jeg er bare her med en beskjed. Eller advarsel om du vil. Fra Dagmar.»

Han flyttet ikke sabelen. «Er Dagmar sammen med deg?»

«Ja,» nikket Langemann, og da mennene begynte å strekke på hodene for å se inn bak ham, himlet han med øynene. «Sammen med den virkelige meg!» Han lot hendene falle oppgitt ned og satte dem i stedet i siden. «Mannfolk! Si meg, kaptein, var dette virkelig det beste Kongen på havet kunne oppdrive?»

Han smalnet øynene og det skulle hun ha, kvinnemennesket inne i Langemann, hun leste ham godt. «Jeg har ikke gjort ham noe,» bedyret hun igjen. «Jeg har, som du ser, tvert imot reddet ham. Han er din straks du har hørt det jeg har å fortelle deg.»

«Snakk!»

«Du er her for å slå Greven i hjel, og det er vel og bra. Han er vanskelig å drepe, det skal du vite, skjønt umulig er det ikke. Men – og dette er viktig! – du må bare drepe ham mens han er i sin egen kropp. Slår du kroppen i hjel uten at han er bundet til den, søker han bare tilflukt i en annen, mest sannsynlig denne.» Hun strakte armene ut som for å vise den frem. «Og blir der for bestandig. Forstår du?»

«Ja.»

«Nå, vi vil gjøre et forsøk på å svekke ham. Såpass at det låser ham til hans egen kropp, lenge nok til at du kan drepe ham i det rette øyeblikket.»

«Jeg skjønner.» Han senket sabelen en smule, i ren diplomati. «Men hvordan vet jeg når øyeblikket er inne?»

«Du vil vite det. Du…» Det gikk et rykk gjennom Langemanns kropp, såpass kraftig at mennene skvatt og rykket til de også. Sabeltann hevet våpenet sitt igjen, sekundet før Grevens sorte blikk traff hans igjen. «Jeg håper du ikke hørte på den merra!» snerret han.

Sabeltann hentet seg raskt inn. «Jeg vet bedre enn å høre på hekser,» hveste han tilbake. «Eller på deg. Kom ut og møt meg som en mann, Greve! Eller lukk opp porten og la meg finne deg.»

Greven lo. «Tidsnok, kjære kaptein. Tidsnok. Jeg er ikke lei av deg ennå.»

«Hva har du gjort med Odin?!» ropte Benjamin. Sabeltann løftet en hånd mot ham for å stogge ham, men han hadde allerede fanget Grevens interesse.

«Og hvem er Odin?» vislet han.

«Han er min bror,» svarte Benjamin og løftet sabelen sin. «Og du lurte ham inn hit til øya. Jeg vet ikke hvordan, men jeg vet du gjorde det!»

«Mener du tomsingen?» Greven flirte. «Ja, jeg innrømmer at jeg måtte gjøre _noe_ for å lokke dere i land. Dere satt jo bare der.»

«Hvor er han?»

Greven trakk på Langemanns skuldre. «Jeg vet ikke. Han var uansett ubrukelig, enarmet som han var.»

«Nei!» rakk Sabeltann knapt å rope før Benjamin stormet brølende fram. Greven lo, høyt og kaklende, og smatt inn mellom grenene i hekken, slik at kanonmesterens klinge ikke traff annet enn løs luft.

«Nei!» ropte Sabeltann igjen, men hekken hadde allerede lukket seg som en vegg – og huset og Greven og Langemann var igjen utenfor rekkevidde.


	14. Trettende kapittel

Det var angivelig morgen, og skjønt øya fremdeles lå i et grått halvmørke, var det blitt en tanke lysere. Pinky var plutselig veldig bevisst på hvor synlig han var, der han snek seg langsomt fram mot herskapshuset. Det var ikke mange steder å gjemme seg her i parkanlegget. Det som fantes av hekker og trær var vissent og bart, og skjulte ham dårlig der han med bankende hjerte nærmet seg bygningen. I et forsøk på å roe seg, prøvde han heller å fokusere på byggverket. Det var ikke nifst i seg selv, bestemte han seg for. Han kunne ane hvordan det hadde sett ut en gang, før ondskapen og skyggene hadde sugd alt liv og varme ut av det. Hagen hadde kanskje vært full av blomster, ja, han var faktisk ganske sikker på at den hadde det. Et lite øyeblikk innbilte han seg at han kunne huske det, men slo tanken fort bort. Selvfølgelig kunne han ikke det! Han hadde bare vært en liten baby.

Men han hadde vært her.

Han klarte ikke helt å venne seg til tanken. At han hadde vært _her,_ i denne hagen, i dette huset. I armene til sin mor. Og sin far…

Langemann hadde en gang, på det alle hadde trodd var dødsleiet hans, bedt ham slutte å spørre om Morgan, og de siste par dagene hadde Pinky begynt å lure på om det ikke hadde vært noe i den formaningen, tross alt. Det virket som om jo mer han avdekket, jo flere ble spørsmålene og jo tyngre ble de å bære også. Han klarte ikke å fatte hva som hadde skjedd, hvordan det hadde skjedd eller hvorfor det hadde skjedd, og det fikk ham bare til å lengte etter å være liten. Etter beskyttelse. Etter Langemann.

Han ristet på hodet. Han måtte ikke miste fokus. Dagmar og Miriam satte sin lit til at han utførte oppdraget, sin del av planen. Han strammet grepet om kniven de hadde gitt ham – en lang, smal dolk, gammel, men nyslipt og skarp – og gikk videre.

Ytterdøra åpnet seg akkurat da han satte foten på det nederste trappetrinnet. Han stoppet brått og frøs fast, sto helt stille, slik han var blitt instruert til. Heksenes illusjon burde holde, likevel klarte han knapt å holde tilbake et sukk av lettelse da det ikke var Greven som kom ut, men Joaquin. Han nærmest datt ut på det øverste trinnet, på sitt subbende vis, og Pinky våget seg til en nærmere kikk. Han fikk et bedre inntrykk av ham her ute i dagslys (om nå det spede lyset over Gral kunne kalles dagslys): en mager mann i en litt for stor fløyelsfrakk og en bredbremmet hatt, tettsittende øyne under hattebremmen og en smal bart. Han minnet sterkt om tiggerne i Port Providence, de som alder og sykdom hadde svekket og invalidisert, og likevel hadde Dagmar ettertrykkelig sagt at han ikke måtte undervurdere denne mannen, slik han ikke måtte undervurdere noen i Grevens hus.

Joaquin rettet seg faktisk litt mer opp nå, som om luften her ute ga ham krefter, rev blikket løs fra føttene sine og lot det gli over omgivelsene. Han tøyde fingrene, spriket med dem som om de var klør, lik en rovfugl, parat til å krafse til seg. Som om han prøvde å leve opp til økenavnet sitt.

_Grisk._

Han så på Pinky.

Ja, han _så_ på ham. Illusjonen hadde falt.

Pinky rakk ikke engang å bli redd før fluktinstinktet slo inn. Han spant rundt på skohælen og løp.

«Greve!» hørte han Joaquin rope i det han tok opp jakten på ham. «Greve, kom, han er her! Gutten er her!»

Han beinfløy tilbake mot observatoriet, og hadde krysset halve hagen før han turte å kikke seg over skulderen. Han angret straks, for Joaquin var tettere på enn han hadde trodd. Mannen var _i hvert fall_ ikke mye invalid, den stakkarslige framtoningen til tross. Han løp raskt og lett over gresset, med armene strukket ut foran seg, lik en gribb på vei inn for landing.

Pinky snappet etter pusten, snublet i det han vendte seg om, men gjenfant balansen. Han satte opp farten ytterligere, knuget kniven hardt i neven, trøstet seg med at han tross alt hadde den, om det skulle komme til slikt.

«Dagmar!» ropte han i det han kjente noe streife ryggen hans. «Dagmar!»

Døra til observatoriet sto på klem. Han kastet seg mot den og stupte inn på jordgulvet. Joaquin var like bak, men han hadde knapt kommet inn forbi terskelen før kvinnene var over ham. De braste inn i ham og presset ham opp mot veggen, og han freste lik en glo på avveie. Pinky krabbet unna og kom seg på beina i den andre enden av rommet. Han holdt kniven opp foran seg, uten å helt vite om det var godt for noe eller ikke.

Joaquin bød på større motstand enn de andre to hadde gjort. Han fikk dyttet Dagmar unna så hun ramlet i gulvet, men Miriam klarte i neste øyeblikk å tvinge ham inn under seg og legge ham i bakken. Han hisset som en hannkatt og vred på seg slik Langemann hadde gjort i Dagmars hus, men hun fikk lagt hendene sine mot hodet hans. «Bror!» ropte hun. «Bror, ta av Kraften! Ta den gjennom meg.»

Dagmar kom til unnsetning, knelte ned ved Joaquins hode og la sine hender oppå Miriams. «Kast av deg skyggen hans, bror,» mante hun. «Kom tilbake til oss.»

Han langet ut med den ene foten, som traff en av rivene som sto oppstilt langs veggen, slik at denne tippet overende og rev med seg flere andre i prosessen. Pinky lukket døra, redd for at bråket skulle tiltrekke seg andre, og selv om han fort kom på at Greven nok hadde andre metoder å finne dem på, om han bare klarte å samle nok krefter, så føltes det litt tryggere. Han flyttet litt på den ene lampen de hadde der inne, slik at kvinnene skulle kunne se det de holdt på med, men de hadde visst allerede overtaket. Joaquin kjempet ikke lenger imot, men lå på ryggen med øynene igjen og pustet tungt og rallende.

Så ble han helt stille.

«Joaquin?» Dagmars stemme lød lett febrilsk.

«Pust, bror!» formante Miriam, og kanskje hørte han henne, for i neste øyeblikk inhalerte han dypt og begynte å puste igjen. Men han våknet ikke.

Kvinnene lente seg bakover og sukket av utmattelse de også. «Du hadde rett,» sa Dagmar til Miriam, «han var den vanskeligste.»

«Fordi han var den sterkeste i utgangspunktet,» mente Miriam. «Stabeis. Typisk spanjol.»

De lo litt. Så la de ham bedre til rette og Dagmar sjekket pusten en siste gang. Pinky snudde på lampen slik at han bedre kunne se de to som lå inne ved veggen. Verken Agatha eller Harriet hadde så mye som rørt på seg.

Miriam hadde kommet seg på beina. «Godt jobbet, gutt,» sa hun.

Pinky nikket, glad det var over og at han ikke behøvde å være lokkedue mer. «Hvorfor ligger de bare sånn?» spurte han. «Våkner de snart?»

«Sannelig om jeg vet,» svarte hun. «Jeg har ikke gjort dette før.»

«De har ikke tenkt en selvstendig tanke på tolv år,» påpekte Dagmar, men det virket som om hun sa det mest til seg selv. «De har vært helt og holdent under en annens kontroll. Det er vel for mye å forlange at de skal bli seg selv igjen på et øyeblikk.»

Miriam så på henne. «Men de er fri. De er fri nå.»

Dagmar smilte forsiktig og reiste seg langsomt opp.

«Har de vært der hele tiden?» spurte Pinky. Han klarte ikke å ta øynene fra de sovende. «Inni seg selv?»

«Det har de nok,» mente Dagmar. «Hvor _bevisste_ de har vært, er en annen sak.»

«Er Langemann bevisst?» fortsatte han. «Mens Greven er…»

«Nei.» Det var Miriam som svarte. «Langemann er besatt, ikke kontrollert. Det er ikke det samme.»

«Så han vet ikke hva han gjør?»

«Overhode ikke. Han _er_ der, men han… vel, sover, hvis jeg kan forklare det på det viset.»

«Men kan du merke ham?» Pinky hadde fått blod på tann nå, desperat etter å vite. Han kunne skimte i øyekroken hvordan Dagmar smilte, lettere oppgitt, men verken hun eller Miriam hadde visst mistet tålmodigheten med ham ennå. «I sted, da du…»

«Jeg kan ikke lese tankene hans.» Miriam brøt ham av. «Eller hente fram minnene. Jeg får ikke tak i det som gjør ham til ham. Det er som å ta på seg andres klær. Du låner dem bare, du _blir_ dem ikke.» Hun forsto nok hvor alt dette kom fra. «Du er glad i ham,» slo hun fast. «Har han vært god mot deg?»

Pinky nikket.

«Og han har lært deg alt du trenger å vite?»

«Ja.»

Hun nikket ned mot kniven han fremdeles holdt i hånden. «Og han har lært deg å bruke den?»

Ja, Langemann hadde lært ham å slåss med kniv. Det hadde ikke vært den morsomste leksjonen Pinky hadde fått, men det hadde blitt gjort. Han nikket igjen.

«Er du beredt til å bruke den?» spurte hun. «Også om det er mot ham?»

«Ikke skrem ham,» stogget Dagmar.

«Han må være forberedt!» smalt det tilbake fra Miriam. «Det er ingen vits i å pakke det inn.»

Dagmar protesterte ikke.

«Jeg er klar,» bedyret Pinky og satte kniven i beltet. Men han var slett ikke sikker.

Et lite sukk spjæret den trykkende stillheten som fulgte. Det kom fra Harriet, den første de hadde fanget og som hadde ligget i den tunge døsen lengst. Hun skjøv seg opp langs veggen og myste mot dem da de omringet henne. «Miriam,» hvisket hun først. «Søster, jeg hørte deg kalle. Jeg kunne ikke svare.»

«Du er her nå,» svarte Miriam forsonende.

«Jeg vet ikke.» Harriet ristet på hodet og plantet fingrene i krusehåret. «Det føles som om jeg har sovet… i årevis.» Hun kikket opp med desperasjon i blikket. «Det har vært årevis, har det ikke?»

«Tolv år,» bekreftet Dagmar, og Harriet flyttet blikket over på henne.

«Dagmar!» utbrøt hun, og stemmen brast. «Dagmar, jeg har gjort forferdelige ting!»

«Du har ikke gjort noe,» irettesatte Dagmar henne, mildt, men bestemt. « _Han_ har.» Hun hadde hentet en kopp vann som hun rakte den stakkars kvinnen.

Ved siden av begynte også Agatha å våkne. «Søstre,» gispet hun. Hun grep etter Miriam, som tok hånden hennes.

«Det har vært folk her,» messet Harriet og avviste koppen med vann. «Sjømenn, eventyrere, som gikk i land… Vi…» Hun hikstet. «Jeg har vært… grufull.»

«Du er ikke Grufull, søster,» fortsatte Dagmar hardnakket. «Du er Harriet, Datter av Jord, og Gaia vil tilgi deg.» Hun ble mer bestemt, nærmest tvang koppen mot leppene hennes denne gangen. «Det vil komme en tid for å sørge, men først er det tid for å slåss. Jeg trenger deg sterk. Vi skal drive Greven bort fra Gral, en gang for alle.»

«Det kan vi ikke,» protesterte Agatha. «Han er sterkere enn du tror, Dagmar.»

«Tror du ikke jeg har målt krefter med ham alt?» svarte Dagmar skarpt. «Tror du ikke jeg ville latt deg hvile, søster, om det var tid?»

«Men vi er ikke fulltallige. Isabel er borte. Jeg følte henne gå. Det er ingen Datter av Luft igjen.»

«Gutten skal hjelpe oss med det.»

Harriet og Agatha ble først nå oppmerksomme på Pinky, som ikke helt visste hva han skulle foreta seg og bare løftet en hånd til et slags keitete vink.

«Et barn?» sa Agatha forskrekket. «Ja, du får unnskylde meg, gutt, men du er bare barnet.» Hun vendte seg mot Dagmar. «Det kommer ikke til å gå. Og med all respekt, du har ikke levd her, under ham.»

«Men jeg har!» brøt Miriam inn. Hun trakk opp ermet på kjolen sin og viste fram blekkingen av en sort slange som snodde seg om håndleddet hennes. «Ser du, han har satt merket sitt på meg. Jeg ble bundet til øya, i likhet med dere.»

Dagmar trakk opp sitt erme og viste fram et liknende merke. «Og nå har jeg det også. Vi er dømt til å bli. Vi kan like gjerne kjempe imot.»

Pinky trakk forsiktig jakkeermet sitt til side, men håndleddene hans var fremdeles like uberørte og hvite.

«Du er ikke heks,» hørte han Dagmar mildt forklare. «Han trenger ikke bruke besvergelser for å holde deg her.»

«Hvis han ikke er heks, hvordan skal han hjelpe oss da?» spurte Harriet.

«Han er ingen Sønn av Luft,» innrømmet Dagmar. «Men han er sønn av Isabel.»

Agatha rettet seg brått opp. «Er _dette_ lille Pinky?!»

«Milde Gaia, det _har_ gått år,» istemte Harriet.

«Han skal ta sin mors plass i Sirkelen,» sa Dagmar hardt og urokkelig. «Vi skal drive Greven ut og ned til det helvetet at han hører hjemme i. Og så skal vi leve… og være frie.»

En plutselig bevegelse fikk alle til å snu seg. Joaquin hadde reist seg, han sto der som en kråke i halvmørket og stirret på dem med besluttsomhet i blikket.

«Søstre,» sa han. «Jeg føler med dere. Det er mangt som skal overvinnes, mangt som skal bearbeides. Men Kraften hjelper den som tror på seg selv. Vi blir nødt til å prøve.»

* * *

Hekken forsvant så plutselig at de rykket til da det skjedde, hele gjengen. Mennene hadde sittet i gresset en stund – molefonkne, nervøse og utålmodige, alt etter hvem de var – men nå stablet de seg straks på beina, uten å måtte beordres, og grep til våpen. Kapteinen hadde, i motsetning til dem, ventet stående, parat og på hugget, i flere timer. Likevel kom det brått på ham også.

«På tide!» gneldret han, mest for å kamuflere den litt pinlige reaksjonen, og strente rett mot huset som nå hadde åpenbart seg for dem. Etter bare et par meter kom han på bedre tanker. Dette var for lett…

«Frøya! Billy» beordret han. «Vent her. Om den hekken spretter opp igjen, varsler dere skuta. Forstått?»

Frøya så faktisk litt skuffet ut, men var klok nok til å ikke protestere, og Billy virket ikke å ha noen reservasjoner i det hele tatt. De gjorde honnør, og Sabeltann merket seg det misunnelige blikket Pysa sendte dem. Han lot det passere. «Dere andre følger meg.»

De fulgte gangstien opp mot bygningen. Den lå der, tilsynelatende mørk og forlatt, og Sabeltann måtte hviskende advare sine menn mot å senke garden. _Dette er for lett_ , tenkte han igjen. _Dette er en felle. Han vil jeg skal komme._ Likevel stoppet han ikke, han kunne ikke, til det var innbittheten for stor og raseriet for blendende.

Mennene spredde seg ut da de nådde trappene. Claes la musketten til skulderen og rettet munningen mot døra, de andre holdt øye med hver sin himmelretning. Bare Benjamin var like fiksert på selve huset som kapteinen var. Det var han som la hånden på dørklinken og trykket den ned, før Sabeltann i det hele tatt hadde _tenkt_ på å gi ham ordre om det, eller klarte å stoppe ham, for den saks skyld. Døra gled opp uten motstand, med et langt, jamrende knirk og blottla en mørk foajé.

«Forsiktig,» hisset Sabeltann, men lenger kom han ikke før Benjamin stormet inn i rommet. Han hadde fått øye på noe liggende ved foten av trappen til andre etasje, og kapteinen rakk også å registrere at det var Odins jernkrok, den som hadde erstattet venstrehånden hans, før Benjamin trev den og spant rundt i rommet på jakt etter flere spor. «Nei!» prøvde han å advare, men kanonmesteren hans var ikke tilgjengelig for kommandoer.

«Odin?» ropte han og valgte seg korridoren til venstre. «Odin!»

«Bli her!» beordret Sabeltann, men Benjamin hadde allerede forsvunnet, og nå var det som om huset våknet til live rundt dem. Veggene knirket høylytt og en kald vind føk gjennom rommet. Langt borte lød et brak. De gjenværende mennene trakk seg instinktivt sammen til en klynge.

Kapteinen så på dem over skulderen. «Er det flere som har tenkt å prøve seg på noen dumheter?» gneldret han. De ristet på hodet. «Bra.» Han rettet sabelen ut foran seg. «Vi går inn.»


	15. Fjortende kapittel

Heksene var alle enige om at de måtte danne Sirkelen inne i huset. «Så nær kilden som mulig,» som Dagmar uttrykte det, skjønt ingen forklarte Pinky hva _kilden_ var. Han la det til den stadig voksende listen med spørsmål som måtte vente til senere, og fulgte taust og lydig med da de sammen krysset hagen. Det var visst enda lettere å skape illusjoner nå, oppfattet han fra de få ordene som ble utvekslet, likevel følte han seg ikke høy i hatten der de gikk. Han ville bare ha det overstått. Han ville tilbake på skuta – bort fra denne øya, og aldri sette sine bein her igjen.

Dagmar la en hånd på skulderen hans og førte ham med seg litt bort fra de andre. «Du kan komme til å se ting i Sirkelen,» sa hun uten videre innledning. «Bilder, følelser, minner som ikke er dine. Det er slik den virker, Kraften. Den flyter konstant mellom oss, og i et ritual som dette hender det at den fører med seg ting. Jeg vil bare at du skal være forberedt på det.»

«Jeg skjønner.»

Hun stanset ham helt. «Og at du husker på at de ikke tilhører deg. Du må aldri snakke om det du ser. Med noen.»

Han nikket. «Lover.»

«Det er slett ikke sikkert du ser noe,» la hun til. «Du har ikke Evnen, så hvem vet hva som vil skje.» Hun så mildt på ham. «Din plass er mellom Harriet og meg. Hva som enn skjer, så må du ikke slippe taket. Ikke bryt Sirkelen.»

Han nikket igjen og lot det stå til med et spørsmål. «Dagmar, hva mente Miriam med at jeg må være beredt til å bruke kniven min på Langemann?»

Minen hennes ble helt alvorlig. «Jeg tror du alt vet svaret på det, Pinky.» Hun klemte forsiktig om skulderen hans da han slo blikket ned i bakken. «Han er rett i nærheten,» trøstet hun ham. «Jeg kan føle ham. Og jeg hadde ikke gjort det om han ikke hadde vært i live.»

«Tigeren var aldri på havets bunn, var den vel?»

«Hva?» sa hun, overrasket over temaskiftet. «Hvilken tiger?»

«Den gylne tiger.» Pinky kikket opp på henne igjen. «Den jeg så i peisestuen. Den var allerede her da Greven kom, ikke sant? Og det var Morgan som brakte den hit.» Han formulerte det ikke lenger som et spørsmål, det var en bekreftelse, og han merket med irritasjon hvordan stemmen hans skalv. «Han stjal den fra kapteinen, og brakte den hit.»

Dagmar la hodet oppgitt på skakke. «Er dette tidspunktet å ta dette opp på, synes du?»

«Nå skjønner jeg hvorfor Langemann ikke har villet si noe,» fortsatte Pinky bittert. «Han ville beskytte meg fra sannheten. Om at faren min var en forræder.»

«Pinky, det var litt mer komplisert enn som så. Han…»

«Du har rett,» avbrøt han henne. «Dette er ikke tidspunktet å snakke om dette på.»

Han skyndte seg videre etter de andre. De hadde nådd fram til bakdøra og skjøv den stille opp akkurat da Pinky kom med Dagmar i hælene. Men de ble alle sammen stående ved terskelen og kikke spørrende på hverandre, som om de alle været den samme faren.

«Noen har låst huset,» bemerket Joaquin.

«Låst?» sa Pinky. «Vi fikk da opp døra?»

«Låst som i låst noen _inne,_ » utdypet Miriam. Hun snudde seg mot Dagmar og blunket. «Soldaten din er visst her allerede.»

«Da får vi heller se å komme i gang,» svarte Dagmar og ignorerte effektivt forsøket på erting.

De tok trappene ned i kjelleren, til kjøkkenet, der Agatha og Joaquin straks tok til å rydde gulvet for møbler mens Miriam og Harriet kastet besvergelser på alle dørene og de små vinduene helt oppe under taket. Pinky observerte dem med økende uro.

«Han må da merke det,» sa han til Dagmar. «Greven. At han ikke har dem under sin kontroll mere.»

«Ja, han merker det,» bekreftet Dagmar. «Samtidig er vi sterkere nå og ikke så enkle å finne. Men han leter nok desperat. Om han ikke for distrahert, da.»

«Med kapteinen, mener du?»

«M-hm. Han er arrogant. Det er hans største svakhet.»

Pinky var ikke sikker på om det var Greven eller Sabeltann hun snakket om, men spurte ikke, for nå hadde Joaquin tatt et stykke kritt og tegnet en liten sirkel på steingulvet, en halvmeter eller så i diameter.

«Sirkelen som gir kraft,» messet han.

Agatha tegnet en større sirkel rundt, et par meter i diameter denne gangen. «Sirkelen som binder,» sa hun.

Harriet avsluttet med den største sirkelen, som opptok det meste av den ledige gulvplassen. «Sirkelen som beskytter.»

De reiste seg og nikket til Dagmar, som nikket tilbake og deretter rakte Pinky en falkefjær. «Legg denne i den innerste sirkelen. Vi er klare til å begynne. Bare husk hva jeg sa: Hva som enn skjer, _ikke_ slipp taket!»

Det ante ham at fjæra var ment å skulle symbolisere luft, i hvert fall da han så hva de andre la ned der i sirkelen: en skål med vann fra Dagmar, et brennende lys fra Miriam, en håndfull jord fra Harriet, en kvist fra Agatha og en mynt fra Joaquin. Han unngikk øyekontakt med samtlige av dem, situasjonen var anspent og absurd, nesten pinlig, og han hadde ingenting å bidra med. De stilte seg opp langs den midterste sirkelen, og først da Harriet rakte ham hånden, fikk Pinky seg til å møte blikket hennes et kort sekund. Hun virket fokusert på sitt. Han la sin egen hånd i hennes og lot Dagmar ta den andre, og så var Sirkelen sluttet.

* * *

Et sted i huset var det noen som lo. Det var en kontrollert latter, lavmælt og høylytt på samme tid. Noe som selvsagt ikke gikk an, men som likevel var mulig her. Den rumlet gjennom korridorene, sadistisk og forventningsfull, og Sabeltann kunne merke at den var i ferd med å ta motet fra mennene hans. De fór sammen av hver minste lille lyd og trykket seg slik opp i hverandre at de mer liknet et troll med ti bein og fem hoder. Eller fire hoder, for Pysa hadde stukket sitt inn under Pelles frakk. Selv Claes var begynt å bli blek om nebbet. «Det er noe alvorlig galt med dette huset,» mumlet han.

«Det er bare illusjoner,» svarte kapteinen. «Huset kan ikke gjøre oss noe.» Men han var slett ikke så sikker selv. Det var ikke godt å si hvor huset sluttet og Greven begynte. Det var som om han var i veggene og i selve luften her inne, og for hvert åndedrag av den luften man trakk inn, jo tyngre føltes det.

De nådde en åpen dør på høyre side. Den ledet inn i husets finstue, som sikkert hadde vært lys og trivelig en gang, men som nå var vel så mørk og dyster. Sabeltann nølte på terskelen litt, kastet et blikk videre opp gjennom korridoren, men valgte til slutt å gå inn i rommet. Mennene fulgte ham så langt som til dørkarmen, men ble ventende utenfor mens han tok inn omgivelsene. Møblene var dekket av støv, noterte han seg. Dette rommet var ikke lenger i daglig bruk. En blindvei.

Han var i ferd med å snu da døra smekket hardt igjen. Han løp bort til den og rykket i klinken, og var på hogget til å gi de feige mennene den overhalingen de fortjente da de begynte å hamre løs fra den andre siden og han forsto at det ikke var de som hadde lukket den.

«Kæpten?!» hørte han Claes rope. «Kæpten, lukk opp!»

«Jeg kan ikke!» ropte han tilbake og dro hardt og irritert i klinken igjen.

Claes ropte noe mer. Sabeltann fikk ikke med seg alt, bare noe om å «sparke opp», og det ble straks etterfulgt av et kraftig dunk og et høyt stønn, så særlig vellykket var forsøket tilsynelatende ikke.

Han forsto.

«La det være, gutter!» ropte han til dem. «Finn en annen vei.» Han snudde seg rundt og blikket fant en ny dør i den borterste kroken, og han la til, usikker på om de kunne høre ham og egentlig likegyldig til det: «Han vil møte meg alene.»

Døra i hjørnet tok ham inn i en knøttliten gang og opp en smal baktrapp til en ny korridor i andre etasje. Den var mørklagt, den som de andre, men mørket ble brutt av lysstriper fra minst to dører på gløtt, den første på hans venstre hånd og en annen helt i motsatt ende. Det kom lyder fra det første rommet, mumling og små stønn, og han strammet grepet om sabelen ytterligere og gikk dit først.

Det var en slags spisestue, med en døende ild i peisen, og det sto noen foran et skap i hjørnet, med ryggen til ham, og det var fra denne sammenkrøpne skikkelsen at stønnelydene kom. Han snøftet og prustet og snudde seg rundt, og øynene viet seg ut i overraskelse og skrekk da han så kapteinen og sabelen hans. Det var en ung mann, såpass rakk Sabeltann å registrere før han fikk øye på det han hadde i armene. Trykket mot brystet, skinnende og glitrende, og åpenbart tyngre enn den så ut til å være, der var den.

Den gylne tiger.

Et øyeblikk sto tiden stille. Så datt alle inntrykkene i hodet på ham på én gang: forvirring, raseri, selvbebreidelse, begjær.

Den unge mannen måtte ha sett det nevnte begjæret i blikket hans, for han presset tigeren hardere inntil seg og vred seg unna. «Det er Grevens!» erklærte han obsternasig.

Sabeltann ristet følelsene av seg, i hvert fall de som ville distrahere ham. Han lot skadefryden bli værende. «Det er min,» svarte han rolig. «Den ble stjålet fra meg.»

Han gikk et skritt nærmere og det ynkelige vesenet snublet inn i skapet bak seg. Kapteinen senket sabelen en smule. «Det er noe annet her i huset som også ble stjålet fra meg,» sa han. «Jeg finner det først.» Han gestikulerte ned mot tigeren. «Så kommer jeg og henter denne.»

Mannen smatt til siden og strøk forbi ham og ut i gangen, og Sabeltann gikk rolig etter og fulgte ham med blikket i det han forsvant, med et voksende glis om munnen. I neste øyeblikk kjente han noens blikk mot nakken sin og lot smilet falle i det han sakte dreide rundt for å møte det. Langemann sto der i skyggene og skulte på ham, men Sabeltann så straks hvem han egentlig hadde med å gjøre.

«Er du ikke mann nok til å møte meg i din sanne skikkelse?» snerret han.

«Jeg har mot nok,» bedyret Greven med Langemanns myke stemme. Han kom langsomt nærmere. «Min egen kropp er mer enn i stand til å beseire deg. Men dette piner deg mer.»

De sto rett overfor hverandre. Ingen av dem vek blikket. Sabeltann hadde alltid følt på en viss irritasjon over måtte se _opp_ på Langemann, men nå var det verre enn noen gang. Og, ja, det pinte ham. Det pinte ham å se det flokete håret, det blodige ansiktet og det kalde, kalde blikket som boret seg inn i hans og som ikke ville slippe.

Han voktet seg vel for å vise det. «Ta i det minste på noen klær,» spyttet han.

Plutselig gikk det et rykk gjennom den lange kroppen og Langemann brøt blikkontakten. Han blunket hardt noen ganger, før øynene viet seg ut i full forvirring. «Kæpten?» utbrøt han. «Kæpten, hvor…?»

Han var borte igjen før Sabeltann rakk å åpne munnen. Grevens kalde maske falt tilbake over ansiktet, men nå rettet han i stedet blikket rasende til siden. «De tispene!» freste han og sprang av gårde.

Kapteinen sto igjen, et øyeblikk satt ut av de plutselige vendingene ting hadde tatt. Han var på nippet til å løpe etter, men fornuften innhentet ham og han stoppet etter bare noen få skritt. I stedet vendte han seg om, mot den siste døra på gløtt.

Heksene hadde utvilsomt noe på gang, men han hadde sitt oppdrag og han var kommet for å fullføre det.

Han skjøv døra til det siste rommet varsomt opp. Det var et soverom, og i en lenestol ved vinduet, rett i ryggen og med åpne, glassaktige øyne stirrende tomt ut i luften, satt en middelaldrende, sølvhåret mann. Hendene holdt rundt skjeftet på et tohåndssverd, plantet i bakken mellom føttene hans. Det var et fast grep, som om dødsstivheten allerede hadde satt seg i ham.

«Der er du endelig,» hveste Sabeltann, og hadde mest lyst til å bare kjøre sabelen i ham med det samme.

Men han husket hva Miriam hadde sagt, så han tok av seg frakken og trakk heller fram en puff og satte seg der, med våpenet klart over knærne – og ventet.

* * *

Først merket han ikke noe. De andre mumlet ord, lave og for det meste uforståelige, men det var åpenbart ikke hverandre de henvendte seg til. Pinky åpnet øynene og kikket på dem en gang imellom, i smug, skjønt ingen hadde sagt at han ikke fikk se, men selv holdt de sine lukket. Det var umulig å se om _de_ kjente noe, det var godt mulig de gjorde det, og han rakk å kjenne et stikk av skuffelse og en opplevelse av å være forlatt, da det kom.

Det kom ikke brått, ikke til å begynne med. Det vokste fram som en svak kribling i kroppen. Det begynte ved føttene og han trodde først han innbilte seg det, at han hadde manet det fram fordi han ønsket det så hardt, men så klatret det videre opp i kroppen og da det nådde magen, kjentes det ut som å ri på store bølger. En liten latter unnslapp leppene hans, for han likte den følelsen, og så skjøt det fart. Det fylte ham opp, strømmet ut i alle lemmer og hvert minste lille hårstrå, og han forsto hva heksene hadde ment. Dette var Kraften, den som forente ham med alt og alle. Livet selv pulserte gjennom ham og i en kort og salig stund ga alt mening.

Hånden som holdt hans venstre hadde endret seg. Den var større nå, kjente han, og bredere. Han åpnet øynene (han hadde ikke engang merket at han hadde lukket dem) og så at det var en mannshånd, solbrun og ru, men ren og velstelt. Fingrene var lange og slanke, nakne, men unntak av en ring rundt lillefingeren: i gull og med en stein av grønn jade.

Pinky smilte. Han likte denne hånden. Ikke bare likte den, han elsket den, slik han elsket mannen den tilhørte, og han så opp på ham i vill kjærlighet i det han ble ledet inn mellom maisrankene. Striper av sollys som trengte inn mellom de høye plantene ble reflektert i de blanke knappene på den røde uniformsjakken. Noe av det lysebrune håret hadde glidd ut av hestehalen, og Pinky løftet opp den ledige hånden for å rette på det. Mannen spant rundt og fanget ham i armene før han kom så langt, og han lo frydefullt i det han ble virvlet rundt. Så sto de ansikt til ansikt. Blå øyne, mustasje og fippskjegg.

Det var noe kjent med ansiktet.

Han så det først da det sprakk i et smil.

_Kaptein?_

Bakken under ham hardnet og ble til gulv igjen. Han var tilbake i Sirkelen. Han kjente Dagmar gi hånden hans et ekstra trykk, som for å fortelle ham at hun visste hva han hadde sett og minne ham på at han hadde lovet å aldri snakke om det.

Det lød et brak og et skrik. Han rykket til, men fikk hentet seg inn før han kom så langt som å slippe taket i de andre. Han åpnet øynene igjen, på ordentlig denne gangen, og så at døra inn til kjøkkenet var slått inn og hang skjevt på hengslene sine.

«Ikke slipp!» ropte Dagmar formanende. Det var ikke rettet mot ham, men mot Agatha rett overfor dem. Hun var halvveis i kne, med ansiktet vrengt i et smertefullt uttrykk, men tviholdt fremdeles i Miriam og Joaquins hender. Bak henne sto Langemann, eller nei, det måtte være Greven i Langemanns kropp, for han var sort i blikket og spyttet skummet som fråde rundt munnen hans. Han prøvde desperat å nå henne, men noe holdt ham tilbake. Sirkelen beskyttet dem, enn så lenge.

Greven så rasende opp og møtte Pinkys blikk. Han løftet den ene munnviken i et snerr. En ny bølge av Kraften strømmet inn gjennom Pinkys hender fra de andre i Sirkelen, og han visste med ett hva både de og Greven tenkte.

 _Han_ var det svakeste leddet.

Greven trev en ildrake fra den store brødovnen og rundet Sirkelen med lange steg.

«Langemann!» ropte Pinky, for hva annet kunne han enn å appellere til mannen som måtte være der inne et sted? «Langemann, vær så snill!»

«Han kan ikke høre deg, ormyngel!» hveste Greven og stormet mot ham med ildraken klar til slag.

Pinky hørte Dagmar rope.

Han slapp taket. Han brøt Sirkelen.

En vind feide gjennom rommet og blåste ut Miriams lille lys.

Det neste øyeblikket sto som frosset i tiden. Langemann hadde ildraken hevet over hodet, dirrende, stoppet midt i et slag. Han slapp pusten i et langt skjelvende sukk og stirret ned på Pinky med sjokk og forferdelse. Heksene sto rundt ham, på spranget til å gripe inn, men hadde stanset nå som det ble klart for alle at det ikke lenger var Greven de hadde med å gjøre. Pinky stirret tilbake opp på Langemann, mens tårer av både redsel og lettelse presset seg på. Langemann åpnet munnen, men det kom ingen lyd. Han flyttet blikket ned, mot den nakne magen sin, og på kniven Pinky hadde rettet mot den. Knivspissen hadde så vidt snittet huden.

Han slapp ildraken i gulvet og rygget noen skritt, før han, fremdeles uten å si noe, spant rundt på hælen og flyktet fra rommet.

«Langemann!» ropte Pinky og ville følge etter, men Dagmar holdt ham tilbake. Hun klarte ikke å stoppe Miriam, som la på sprang etter kvartermesteren, og ikke før var også hun ute av døra, så buldret bakken under dem og dørkarmen revnet på midten slik at deler av veggen raste sammen.

Joaquin måtte hoppe unna for å ikke bli truffet. « _Madre,_ han er sint!» utbrøt han.

«Han er svekket,» sa Dagmar. «Og i likhet med et skadeskutt dyr er han på sitt farligste nå.» Hun trakk Pinky nærmere. «Vi må ut herfra.»


	16. Femtende kapittel

Det gikk et drønn gjennom huset i det Greven reiste seg. Det skjedde så brått og var såpass voldsomt og dramatisk at det overrumplet kapteinen og tvang ham til å endre planer. Han hadde i utgangspunktet tenkt å svinge sabelen mot Grevens hode straks han slo opp øynene og slik gjøre ende på ham raskt og effektivt og uten de store faktene, men nå, da han i stedet måtte hoppe noen skritt tilbake, finne fotfestet og løfte våpenet opp i en gard, var han egentlig glad for at det ikke ble på det viset. Det lå ingen ære i å drepe en mann på den måten.

Han var ikke sikker på hvor drønnet kom fra eller hva det skyldtes, men det fikk hele huset til å riste. Sprekker forgrenet seg i vindusrutene og murpuss regnet ned fra taket. Greven rettet seg opp i sin fulle lengde, som var ganske så imponerende, ja, tett på Langemanns. Han løftet sverdet i en jevn og kontrollert bevegelse, noe som avslørte en voldsom styrke også. Han så kanskje ut til å være rundt femti, men var utvilsomt sprek. Han smalnet blikket mot Sabeltann, som virkelig måtte ta seg sammen for å ikke flire av det pottesure uttrykket hans. «Ble hun for mye for deg?» spurte han. «Lady Dagmar?»

«Hun har ikke vunnet,» snerret Greven. «Hun kommer ikke til å vinne heller. Jeg tar meg av henne straks jeg er ferdig med deg.» Han nikket hånlig ned mot sabelen. «For du tror vel ikke at du skal kunne bekjempe meg med den der?»

Sabeltann lot seg ikke vippe av pinnen. Han posisjonerte seg. «Vi får se.»

Greven svingte sverdet mot ham. Det var såpass enkelt å hoppe unna at kapteinen mistenkte at forsøket ikke hadde vært helt helhjertet. Mistanken ble styrket da Greven tok til ordet igjen. « _Andre Mosebok, tjueandre kapittel, vers atten: En trollkvinne skal du ikke la leve!_ » snerret han. «Jeg har jaktet hekser siden før du var påtenkt, kaptein. Jeg drev dem sammen som kveg under Protektoratet, senere krysset jeg havet og gjorde det samme i Salem.» Han flirte. «De fleste av dem hadde ikke engang Evnen. De var bare løsaktige tøser og gamle kjerringer folk ikke likte. En virkelig heks vet å gjemme seg.» Han svingte sverdet igjen, like halvhjertet denne gangen. «Og Lady Dagmar var den ekte varen. Det visste jeg straks jeg hørte om henne.»

«Det må en heks til for å avsløre en, hva?»

«Ja,» gliste Greven. «Jeg har også Evnen.»

«Derfor jaktet du dem,» innså Sabeltann. «Du trengte dem for å øke dine egne krefter.»

«Du kjenner til hvordan det virker, forstår jeg. Men det hadde jeg vel regnet med. Jeg har fulgt nøye med på deg opp gjennom årene, kaptein. Jeg visste at du hadde en forbindelse til henne. Ikke hvordan eller hva slags, men det var åpenbart at du hadde hennes velvilje. Og, joda, du førte meg til henne til slutt. Hun var den siste brikken jeg trengte.»

«Men i stedet overrumplet hun deg.»

Greven skulte kaldt på ham. «Du hører ikke etter. Hun har ikke vunnet. De har kanskje svekket meg litt, men bare midlertidig og bare såpass at jeg må møte deg i min egen person, hvilket nok er til det beste når alt kommer til alt.» Han skar en grimase. «Men jeg skal innrømme at jeg misset på en ørliten detalj. Jeg hadde ikke regnet med at hun skulle klare å samle en full Sirkel. Jeg drepte den eneste luftheksen da jeg tok øya, og jeg så ikke hvilken forbindelse guttevalpen hadde til henne før det var for sent.»

Sabeltann hadde for lengst puslet bildet sammen. «Hun var Pinkys mor.»

«Ja. Jeg trodde jeg hadde jaget både beileren hennes og den lille skrikerungen deres i drukningsdøden, men jeg burde ha skjønt at de unnslapp.»

«Bare gutten. Ikke faren.»

Greven la hodet ørlite på skakke. «Er du sikker på det?»

Sabeltann brukte såpass lang tid på å tenke over spørsmålet at det ble for sent å komme med et rappkjeftet svar. Det begynte å svi i kinnene hans av irritasjon, noe som bare irriterte ham mer, men han rakk ikke foreta seg noe før Greven løftet sverdet. «Nok prat!» insisterte ham.

Denne gangen mente han det, selv om kapteinen igjen klarte å smette unna da sverdeggen kom susende mot ham. Den bommet på nesetippen hans med minst mulig margin og traff i stedet en pidestall ved siden av ham. Den skar seg gjennom treverket og delte møbelet på midten, så bysten som sto på det dundret i gulvet og rullet bortover treplankene. Sabeltann skimtet en mulighet og fikk sving på sin egen sabel, men Greven var raskere enn ventet og rakk å blokkere. Han humret lavt. «Du kan spare deg, kaptein.»

Sabeltann falt ikke for avledningsmanøveren. Han spant rundt og fikk sabelen i posisjon igjen, og denne gangen rakk ikke Greven å heve sverdet fort nok, men måtte stoppe hogget ved å gripe om håndleddet på sverdarmen hans. Han lo ikke lenger nå, men freste av sinne der de sto, nesetipp mot nesetipp, og grepet hans var stramt og umenneskelig sterkt. Sabeltann prøvde å slite seg løs og da det i første omgang ikke gikk, åpnet han munnen for å gi ham inn verbalt i stedet. Men så langt kom han ikke før sabelen begynte å svi i hånden hans. Skjeftet var plutselig som av glødende kull og han slapp den i bakken i ren refleks. «Feiging,» fikk han klemt fram.

«Hvorfor skulle vi kjempe som likemenn?» svarte Greven kaldt. «Vi er ikke likemenn. Du er ingenting! Jeg vet ikke engang hva din mor døpte deg, og ikke bryr det meg heller. _For støv er du, og til støv skal du vende tilbake!_ » Han slapp ham brått og hevet sverdet til hogg.

Sabeltann fanget i samme øyeblikk opp bevegelse i øyekroken. Noen hadde entret rommet og kom løpende mot dem med et høyt brøl, og Greven ble i stedet nødt til å svinge sverdet til siden for å blokkere huggerten som skar gjennom luften i en bue mot hodet hans. Det var først da de to klingene smalt inn i hverandre og han fikk et glimt av grønn lin og askeblondt hår, at kapteinen registrerte hvem som hadde kommet ham til unnsetning.

Benjamin.

Den langlemmede kanonmesteren rakk ikke å løfte huggerten igjen, før Greven hadde langet ut en arm og lukket fingrene sine om strupen hans. Med de voldsomme kreftene hans var det ingen sak å løfte ham opp og kaste ham i veggen som en filledukke. Sabeltann kikket seg om etter sabelen sin. Han fant den fort, sparket halvveis inn under et skap, men da han grep etter den så han hvordan den fremdeles glødet av varme. Han bannet lavt og så seg om etter noe som kunne hjelpe. Hanske… et stykke tøy… hva som helst.

«Hvor er Odin?» kom det fra Benjamin, som hadde tålt sammenstøtet med veggen uforskammet godt.

«Fortalte jeg deg ikke at han var ubrukelig for meg?» gneldret Greven utålmodig og sparket Benjamins huggert inn under sengen. «Så jeg endte både min og hans lidelse. Du skal få slutte deg til ham snart.» Han løftet sverdet sitt igjen. «Men først skal jeg unne deg å få se din kaptein dø.»

Sabeltann måtte rette seg opp med uforrettet sak da Greven nå kom mot ham igjen. Han lot blikket flakke kort mot døra, men skammet seg så fort over tanken på flukt at han dro det til seg igjen og satte det i trollmannen. Kongen på havet skulle ikke dø av et stikk i ryggen, og ikke på knærne heller.

Et nytt brøl flerret rommet. Benjamin var på beina igjen. Han kastet seg mot Greven, helt nytteløst tenkte kapteinen, men det var før han så jernkroken i kanonmesterens hånd. Odins krok. I neste sekund hadde den boret seg inn i Grevens hals, og trollmannens øyne viet seg ut i smerte og overraskelse. Han senket sverdet, men slapp det ikke, og ble stående og svaie. Benjamin hylte av raseri, Sabeltann hadde aldri sett ham slik som dette. Han rykket i kroken og blodspruten sto til alle kanter da den løsnet, og kapteinen lukket øynene et øyeblikk da de varme dråpene traff ham i ansiktet. Da han åpnet dem igjen, hadde Greven endret seg. Håret var blitt kritthvitt, ansiktet hadde rynket seg sammen og sunket innover, kroppen ble lutet og tynn. Det som hadde holdt ham ung og vital hadde forlatt ham, og det samme gjorde kreftene. Han kunne ikke lenger løfte sverdet og han sank ned i kne og videre ned på gulvet, mens blodet fortsatt fosset ut og blikket et lite øyeblikk var menneskelig og bare det.

Kapteinen kikket ned på sabelen sin, men den glødet fremdeles, så han tok i stedet sverdet ut av den gamle mannens svake hender, løftet det og støtte det gjennom magen hans og ned i gulvplankene under.

Og Greven av Gral ble endelig helt stille.

« _Dersom du stikker oss, bløder vi ikke?_ » mumlet Sabeltann.

«Bibelen, kaptein?» peste Benjamin.

«Shakespeare,» rettet kapteinen.

Et nytt drønn gikk gjennom huset og gulvet slo sprekker under dem. Så begynte hele bygningen å riste og biter av taket begynte å falle ned. De spant rundt og løp ut av rommet og nedover korridoren. Halvveis i den brede trappen ned til første etasje, støtte de på Langemann. Han hadde viklet et gardin rundt seg og stirret forvirret på kapteinen da han kom. «Kæpten?» utbrøt han. «Kæpten, hva er det som skjer? Hvor er vi?» Han skar en grimase. «Og hva har de gjort med kroppen min?» Så la han nok merke til blodspruten, for han la til: «Hva har de gjort med _deg?_ »

«Vi må ut!» ropte Sabeltann tilbake og grep ham i armen. «Kan du gå?»

«Ja.»

«Så løp!»

En steinblokk dundret i samme øyeblikk ned i trappetrinnene foran dem, så de måtte smette rundt for å komme forbi. De hadde nådd det nederste trinnet, før kapteinen la merke til at Benjamin ikke lenger var like bak dem. Han så seg tilbake over skulderen, og så sin kanonmester stå midtveis i trappa, med ryggen til og ansiktet vendt innover i huset som nå var i ferd med å kollapse rundt dem. «Benjamin?!» ropte han. «Benjamin!»

Benjamin rygget et par skritt og bøyde hodet, men så tok han til fornuft og snudde seg brått og sprang mot dem. Han tok dem igjen ved ytterdøra og alle tre kastet seg mot den og tumlet ut og ned trappene, i samme øyeblikk som bygningen falt sammen som et korthus bak dem. Bakken ga etter, smuldret under dem, og de måtte kravle som gale på alle fire for å ikke bli dratt med ned i det krateret som nå åpenbarte seg bak dem. Noen grep Sabeltanns hånd og dro ham på beina og han så at det var Claes, og bak ham sto resten av mannskapet, i god behold, og stirret storøyde på det som skjedde.

Sabeltann kikket seg videre rundt. Et kort stykke unna så han en gruppe hekser, med Dagmar i spissen. Pinky var blant dem – han sprang mot Langemann, som ved hjelp fra Pelle og Pysa fikk stolpret seg på beina – og den unge mannen fra salongen også, med et forfjamset blikk og Den gylne tiger stadig trykket mot brystet.

Der huset hadde stått var det nå bare et stort hull i bakken.

«Miriam!» hørte han en av heksene rope. Hun løp fram, men Dagmar holdt henne tilbake og sa noe til henne han ikke kunne høre.

Han skrittet forsiktig fram og kikket ned i krateret, men kunne ikke skimte bunnen, om det i det hele tatt var en. «Pass deg,» sa han til Benjamin som hadde kommet opp på siden av ham. «Der dette ender har du ikke lyst til å havne. Skjønt, vi skal vel dit, vi også – en dag.»

Han så opp, samtidig som Dagmar gjorde det, og blikkene deres møttes slik de så ofte hadde gjort, fulle av gjenkjennelse og stolthet, takknemlighet og sorg, over en avgrunn.

* * *

En ny dag grydde over øya Gral. Solens første stråler glitret i bølgene og varmet langsomt dekkene på _Den sorte dame_ og _Havets opal,_ der de lå ankret opp side om side ute i bukta, og steinene på stranda der kaptein Sabeltann sto og fulgte med på skytteltrafikken av lettbåter fra fartøyene. Først nå som alt var rolig kjente han hvor uendelig sliten han var, mer utmattet enn han kunne huske å ha vært på mange år. Så da han merket at Dagmar kom, hadde han egentlig ikke lyst til å snakke med henne, men fikk seg ikke til å gi uttrykk for det heller.

Hun stilte seg opp ved siden av ham og gikk rett på sak slik hun pleide. «Vi tar med oss tigeren, du forstår det?» Han skottet bort på henne, og hun la til: «Vi trenger den mer enn du gjør.»

Han trakk pusten inn gjennom nesa. Det lød mer som et snøft enn han i utgangspunktet hadde ment det.

«Vi kan selvsagt slåss om den,» fortsatte hun. «Du ville hatt et helt coven av hekser å hanskes med, men for en som har bekjempet Greven av Gral…»

«Får du den ut av fingrene på denne Goggen, tror du?» mumlet han.

«Det blir nok en råd med det.» Hun sukket lavt. «Han er merket av det han var vært igjennom. Det er de alle sammen. De vil trenge tid.»

«Så hva gjør du nå?»

«Vel, her kan vi ikke bli,» slo hun fast. «Så vi starter vel på nytt, et annet sted. Valdemar har sagt han vil gi oss skyss, om du tillater det.»

Han svarte ikke med ord, men nikket da han merket det inngående blikket hennes. Han forsto at det var noe hun ville si, men han håpet hun ville la det være. Dette var ikke det riktige tidspunktet, det riktige tidspunktet ville aldri komme, og enkelte ting var best usagt. Hun tok hånden hans og han lot henne. Det var tross alt bedre.

«Jeg ser du fremdeles bærer ringen min,» sa hun og rørte forsiktig ved den grønne jadesteinen på hans venstre lillefinger.

«Vil du ha den tilbake?» spurte han.

«Nei. Nei, jeg vil du skal huske meg. Jeg vil du skal huske meg uten at det gjør vondt.»

Det var for mye å be om. Det forsto hun nok.

Han så bort og blikket falt i stedet på Benjamin. Han satt fremdeles der han hadde sittet halve natten, på en stein i vannkanten og øynene tomt rettet ut mot åpent hav.

«Broren må ha hatt Evnen.» Dagmar hadde sett hvor han så. «Men ikke vært i stand til å forstå det eller gi uttrykk for det.»

«Han forsto i alle fall at Langemann var besatt før noen av oss andre gjorde det,» svarte Sabeltann. Mannskapet hadde brukt en hel dag på å saumfare øya, uten å finne spor etter Odin, som var og ble borte. Det eneste tenkelige stedet han kunne være var i krateret med Greven, og de kunne bare håpe på at han hadde druknet i stedet, noe som absolutt var å foretrekke. «Jeg er lei for at du også mistet en av dine,» la kapteinen til.

«Å, Miriam,» smilte Dagmar. «Jeg har en følelse av at jeg ikke har sett det siste av Miriam. Se!» Hun pekte ned mot en liten tistel foran føttene deres, der den første knoppen på mange år var i ferd med å sprekke. «Du skal aldri undervurdere Kraften, kaptein. Eller viljen til liv.»


	17. Sekstende kapittel

Dagmar hadde hentet fram sine _Tarot de Marseilles_ fra posen under skjørtene, mest for å ha noe i hendene. Hun lot dem gli varsomt mellom fingrene, stokket dem og vendte dem, men uten å se på dem. Av og til dvelte hun ved et, når avtrykket etter Miriam var ekstra sterkt. Kortene hadde vært hos henne lenge, hun hadde satt sine spor.

På stranda nedenfor den lille høyden hun sto på ble den siste lasten lempet om bord i lettbåtene. Det var ikke snakk om mye. Her var knapt annet enn stein nå, og vegetasjonen, som hun kunne kjenne vibrere i bakken under seg, ville snart skjule alle spor etter mennesker. Det var til det beste. Måtte aldri noen finne Gral igjen. Eller det som var der.

Hun fikk øye på Langemann i vrimmelen av pirater. Han var lett å se. Kraften pulserte så kraftig i ham at hun kunne kjenne det helt hit, men hun behøvde ikke den for å legge merke til ham. Han var noe helt annet nå enn han hadde vært for bare noen dager siden, rakrygget og lett i stegene. Ikke minst var han påkledd, ulastelig antrukket, med blankpolerte støvler og fargerike sjal bundet om livet. Hun måtte smile. For en spradebasse! Han glitret som en juvel blant gråstein, ikke rart Sabeltann likte ham så godt.

Hun lukket hendene om kortene og gikk ned til ham. «Et ord med deg?» spurte hun, og han ble med henne uten spørsmål. Han var ren, merket hun seg, og nystelt på håret. Noen hadde gjort et hederlig forsøk på å lukke kuttet over øyet.

«Det der kommer til å etterlate et arr,» sa hun og nikket mot det da de stanset.

«Da har jeg et lite minne,» svarte han med et smil. «Skjønt, det er ikke stort jeg husker.»

Hun returnerte smilet. «Hvordan føler du deg?»

«Lett.»

En god beskrivelse. «Kraften er stabil nå. Den vil holde deg i live, til din tid kommer.»

«Takk.»

Hun la hodet litt på skakke. «Jeg tror jeg ser hva han så i deg nå.»

Han rynket pannen. «Kapteinen?»

«Nei, Morgan. Han snakket alltid varmt om deg.»

Om han var overrasket, skjulte han det godt. «Du kjente ham,» sa han.

«Vel, jeg møtte ham bare noen få ganger. Men nok til å ane hva slags mann det var.» Hun samlet kortene sine i høyre hånd og tok noe ut av en lomme med den venstre. «Jeg har noe jeg vil du skal gi til gutten,» forklarte hun og la det i hånden hans. Det var en sølvmedaljong, noe tæret av tidens tann og med Falkenskjold-familiens slektsvåpen risset inn i lokket. «Jeg ville gitt ham det selv, men…» Hun sukket. «Jeg er ikke klar for alle spørsmålene.»

«Jeg forstår hva du mener.» Han løsnet forsiktig låsen på medaljongen og åpnet den. Hun hørte hvordan han holdt pusten et øyeblikk da han så det lille portrettet av Morgan. «Han er lik seg,» slo han fast.

Han flyttet blikket videre til kvinneportrettet ved siden av. «Og jeg ser hva som lokket med Gral.»

«Hun var vakker,» nikket Dagmar. «Og ikke bare utenpå.»

«Izzy,» mumlet han.

Hun så brått opp på ham. «Ja, Isabel!» utbrøt hun overrasket. «Du kjenner navnet hennes?»

Han ristet lett på hodet. «Det kom bare til meg. Han må ha nevnt det. Jeg hørte bare ikke etter.» Han sukket. «Jeg var ikke en spesielt god venn for ham den siste tiden.»

«Tull!» protesterte hun. «Han tilba deg! Og det var ingen han stolte på mer i hele denne verden. Han overlot sin mest dyrebare skatt i din varetekt. Du har vist deg verdig den tilliten.»

Hun så ham blunke hardt et par ganger og la en hånd på armen hans. «Han kalte til og med sønnen sin opp etter deg.» Og da Langemann trakk brynene sammen i en spørrende grimase, ga hun armen hans et lett trykk og la smilende til: «Pinkys egentlige navn er Jack.»

«Virkelig?»

«Ja, Pinky ble fort et kjælenavn, men han heter Jack.» Hun slapp taket i ham. «Du får vel fortelle ham dét også.»

Langemann lukket medaljongen og slapp den ned i frakkelommen sin. «Vet du mer?» spurte han. «Om hva som skjedde her?»

«Nei,» løy hun.

«Takk uansett,» sa han og en hånd var kjapt oppe i øyekroken før han hentet seg inn. «For alt.»

«Du også,» sa hun. «Ikke minst for det du har gjort for din kaptein. Det var et mørke i blikket hans da jeg dro fra ham. Det er der ikke lenger. Ikke når han ser på deg.»

Han nikket langsomt og øynene falt på kortene hun fremdeles hadde i hånden. « _Tarot?_ » spurte han, utvilsomt glad for digresjonen. Men det var strengt tatt hun også.

«Ja. Jeg har ikke holdt dem på nesten tretten år, men fingrene har ikke glemt.» Hun stokket dem enda en gang og spredte dem ut i en vifte for ham, med bildene ned. «Jeg undres, hva er ditt?»

Han løftet det ene brynet i den ertende minen hun hadde begynt å assosiere ham med, men tok et kort og flirte fornøyd da han kikket på det og deretter viste henne det.

« _Le Diable?_ » Hun smilte, hun også. «Djevelen. Det burde vel ant meg.»

Han ga henne kortet og tok seg til hatten. «Farvel, lady Dagmar.»

«Farvel,» sa hun, og så ham gå, målrettet over sanden, med den ørlille haltingen det måtte et trent øye til for å se. «Og god vind til dine seil, Jakov Karoli.»

* * *

Pinky sto på _Den sorte dame_ s dekk og så Gral forsvinne i det fjerne. Han klarte ikke helt å sette ord på det han følte. Det var lettelse der, absolutt, men en slags melankoli også. Øya hadde gitt ham svar, slik han i utgangspunktet hadde håpet på, men det var svar som hele tiden hadde vært tilgjengelige andre steder, og han kunne ikke undertrykke den lille følelsen av svik. Han hadde ikke fått snakket med Langemann om alt det nye ennå, men blikkene de hadde sendt hverandre de siste par dagene, fortalte ham at det var en samtale de begge behøvde. Når de bare hadde fått mannet seg nok opp.

Han kikket mot nordvest og kunne fremdeles skimte _Havets opal_ der hun seilte av gårde med kurs for Kyklianene. Kaptein Sabeltann hadde beordret _Dama_ alene videre mot San Rafael, mot gullskatten som nå muligens ikke var der lenger. _Opalen_ fikk slutte seg til dem senere.

Det var forresten ikke bare han som var melankolsk, registrerte Pinky. Det var noe med hele stemningen om bord. Den var taus og trykket, og det skyldtes selvfølgelig tapet av Odin. Benjamin var jo ofte den som skapte liv og leven, og han hadde trukket seg tilbake til et stille hjørne i baugen og ville ikke omgås de andre. De på sin side syslet med oppgavene sine, skjønt uten den hoistingen og ropingen som vanligvis fulgte med, og etterkom ønsket hans. Pinky hadde lyst til å gå bort og si noen velvalgte ord, men hvilke ord skulle nå det være? Hvilke ord kunne lette på noe som dette?

Tønnes kom opp fra lasterommet med en vintønne på skulderen. «Ekstra rasjon i dag, gutter,» erklærte han. «Jeg har spurt kapteinen.»

Ingen kommenterte denne høyst uvanlige gesten fra Sabeltanns side, men alle de som kunne, lot arbeidet ligge og samlet seg rundt bakkdekket. De fylte krusene sine og Pinky gikk bort til dem og fikk en kopp med utblandet vin. Tønnes prøvde å gi en til Benjamin også, og da han ikke tok imot, klappet han ham bare varsomt på skulderen og snudde seg mot de andre med hevet krus. «For fraværende venner.»

De drakk tause Odins skål, og den tunge stillheten som fulgte, ble heldigvis fort brutt av Billys tenor:

 

 _Of all the money that e'er I had_  
_I spent it in good company_  
 _And all the harm I've ever done_  
 _Alas it was to none but me_  


_And all I've done for want of wit_   
_To mem'ry now I can't recall_   
_So fill to me the parting glass_   
_Good night and joy be to you all_

 

Frøyas sopran var den første som falt inn, men flere fulgte på. Snart sang de alle i kor, og det var først da at Pinky lot tårene trille.

 

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_  
_They're sorry for my going away_  
 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_  
 _They'd wish me one more day to stay_  


_But since it fell unto my lot_  
_That I should rise and you should not_  
 _I gently rise and softly call_  
 _Good night and joy be to you all_

* * *

_So fill to me the parting glass_   
_And drink a health whate’er befall_   
_And gently rise and softly call_   
_Good night and joy be to you all_

De sang ute på dekk. Stemmene var grove sjømannsrøster og ikke alle like rene, men de var fulle av sårhet og oppriktighet, og Langemann kunne ikke nekte for at det traff ham litt. Han kikket bort på kapteinen bak skrivebordet, som om det skulle være noen reaksjon å spore der, men Sabeltann var dypt i sine egne tanker. Først da Langemann kremtet, kikket han opp.

De hadde vært sånn en stund nå. Tause og tankefulle i hver sin ende av rommet. Langemann hadde for lengst avgitt rapporten sin, men blitt stående likevel. Det lå liksom i kortene at mer ville komme. Det var bare helt åpent hvem av dem som skulle starte.

Han bestemte seg for å ta initiativet selv. «Dagmar fortalte om barnet, kæpten.»

«Det gjorde hun nok,» kommenterte Sabeltann tørt. Noen større reaksjon kom det ikke.

«Det har du aldri nevnt.»

Han viftet med den ene hånden. «Hva skulle vel det tjene til? Hun levde aldri.»

«Men du vet det var en _hun_?»

«De sa så. Jeg fikk aldri se det. Ikke Dagmar heller. Det var ikke fullbårent da de banket det ut av henne.» Han sukket og et lite øyeblikk var det som om han var et helt annet sted. Et mørkt sted. «Hun var lei seg. Jeg var sint. Det er en dårlig kombinasjon.»

Langemann nikket. Han forsto. «Jeg må innrømme at jeg har vanskelig for å se deg som far, kæpten.»

Det rykket ørlite i Sabeltanns munnvike. «Da er vi to.»

De var stille en stund til. Ute var sangen over og mannskapet tilbake på jobb. Stemningen ville være vond noen dager, visste Langemann, men ting ville komme i gjenge igjen. Benjamin ville finne en måte å leve videre på, om enn ikke helt som den samme som før.

Han merket at kapteinen så på ham. Ingen åpenbar stirring, men en jevn strøm av skottende blikk.

«Det _er_ meg, kæpten,» forsikret han, for han forsto godt hvor denne vaktsomheten kom fra.

«Jeg vet det,» svarte Sabeltann. «Det er bare det at… Det så fremdeles ut som deg da…» Han viftet med hånden igjen. «Jeg vet at du ikke kan noe for det.»

Langemann kom nærmere. Han stilte seg opp foran skrivebordet med begge hendene i bordplata og møtte kapteinens blikk. «Jeg er Jakov Karoli. Noen kaller meg Jack, de fleste kaller meg Langemann. Jeg er din høyre hånd, din skygge – og din venn.»

«Min eneste,» sa Sabeltann.

«Det er ikke helt utenkelig, nei.»

Sabeltann lente seg bakover i stolen. «Greven sa at han ikke kjente mitt navn.»

«Det er det få som gjør, kæpten.»

«Nettopp.»

Langemann rettet seg opp. «Er du sikker? Dersom jeg sier det høyt, _blir_ du ham. Om enn bare for et øyeblikk.»

Sabeltann vek ikke blikket. «Si det.»

Langemann ga ham likevel noen sekunder på å ombestemme seg, men det kom ingen protester, så han hoppet i det og lente seg framover bordet igjen. «Du er Stephen John Bennett, fra Scarborough i Yorkshire. Du var løytnant i det engelske infanteriet. En dyktig en. Men de ga deg aldri privilegiene, og aller minst den anerkjennelsen du fortjente, bare fordi du ikke er høybåren. Så du ble kaptein Sabeltann, Kongen på Havet, og de ignorerer deg ikke nå.»

Sabeltann nikket langsomt. «Aldri ta det navnet i din munn igjen,» advarte han.

«Han betyr ingenting for meg,» bedyret Langemann. «Man han gjorde det for henne. Det er det ingen tvil om.»

De så begge bort samtidig og en kort stund bare sto og satt de sånn, med blikkene festet i bordplata. Men da Langemann rettet seg opp for å gå, la Sabeltann brått hånden sin over hans. «Bli.»

Det var ingen ordre. Det var det første Langemann merket seg. Det var en bønn.

«Mener du nå?» svarte han. «Eller for alltid?»

Sabeltann så fremdeles ikke på ham. «Begge.»

Langemann strakte fram den ledige hånden sin og la den mot skulderen hans. Kapteinen skalv under berøringen, og han kunne bruke så mye sminke og så mange parykker han ville, han var fullstendig avkledd nå.

«Jeg har deg, kæpten.»


	18. Epilog

Rundt ham er ikke verden som den skal være.

Fargene er blekere, dempet. Grå, blålige. Det ser kaldt ut, men han fryser ikke.

Han er alene nå. Det er han sikker på. Han har gått rundt på øya og lett. Han har hørt stemmer, men ikke sett noen.

Nå sitter han stille, inn mot en klippevegg, under et overheng. Benjamin sier alltid at han skal sitte stille når han går seg bort. Noen kommer til å finne ham.

Han klemmer armstumpen inn mot brystet. Han vet ikke hvor kroken har blitt av. Han vet ikke hvordan han kom hit. Han vet ikke hvor han er.

«Leter du etter denne?»

Noen har funnet ham. Han ser opp. Det er en dame han ikke kjenner. Hun står litt oppe i skråningen ved siden av ham. Hun har kroken hans i hendene.

Han nikker. Han er ikke redd henne. Hun har rødt hår. Han liker det.

Hun kommer ned til ham og huker seg ned. Øynene hennes har en underlig farge, nesten fiolette.

«Du er Odin, ikke sant?» spør hun mens hun fester kroken på armen for ham. «Jeg hørte dem rope på deg.»

Han nikker.

«Du hørte det også?»

Han nikker igjen.

«Men de hørte ikke deg.»

Han rister på hodet.

«Du er ikke død. Vi er ikke døde.»

Odin er glad hun sier det, men han føler seg ikke død.

«Vi er bakenfor sløret,» sier hun. «Eller bak speilet, om du vil.»

Han forstår ikke. Han nikker likevel.

«Det finnes veier tilbake. Vil du være med og finne en?»

Han reiser seg opp når hun byr ham en hånd. Hun går foran, gjennom en skog, inn i et juv, ned mot en strand.

Det ligger et skip på stranda. En liten gallion. Odin kan skip.

Seilene er fillete. Hun har seilt i storm.

«Dette er _Grevinnen,_ » sier hun. «Grevens skip. Nå er det vårt. Kan du seile det?»

Han nikker. Odin kan seile.

Hun snur seg mot ham. «Jeg er Miriam, forresten. Det er en mann jeg må finne. Vil du hjelpe meg?»

Han nikker igjen.

Odin kan hjelpe.

 

**-fin-**


End file.
